Mind Games
by TRC-TTR-TS
Summary: Sequel to White Rose Dipped in Blood: At last, things were going well with Sakura. She is in a great relationship, she’s going to a great university, and she’s finally moving forward in her life. Or so she thought. Full Summary Inside.
1. Love

[A/N: Short chapter just to get the story going. Enjoy! :P]

**Full Summary:** Sequel to White Rose Dipped in Blood: At last, things were going well with Sakura. She is in a great relationship, she's going to a great university, and she's finally moving forward in her life. Or so she thought. Something has still been haunting Sakura from her past. What happens when people start coming back into her life, turning it into a disaster again? Sakura ends up stuck in a world of mind games, and if she wants to live, losing isn't an option.

The horror isn't behind the **person** doing it, but what they're going to do **next**…

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change

**Chapter 1:** Love

Imagine a room.

And in this room, there is a bed. Beside the bed, there is a dresser. On top of the dresser, there is a television. Across from the television, there is a desk. On top of the desk, there is a frame. And in the frame is a picture of the most beautiful girl you could ever meet. Her name is Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. Oh how I love that name.

Anyways, in this picture, she's wearing a green sweater and a beige skirt. She looks amazing. As always. Her sweater even matches her eyes. She's walking somewhere with someone. Who? I don't care because I ripped the person out. They're not important. Only Sakura is.

Sakura.

God it should be a sin for me to love her as much as I do. And maybe it is a sin.

But I just can't help it.

I love how her eyes shimmer so…so…beautifully. And the way her light brown hair curves so magnificently just under her chin. Her hair was long at some point but she cut it. I don't mind. It looks beautiful either way. **She **looks beautiful either way.

The only thing that sucks is that she doesn't know that I love her.

Not yet.

But I'll tell her.

How else can we be together if she doesn't know that I love her? Because I know she loves me. Well…maybe not yet, but she will. She has to. Because we're going to be perfect. So perfect.

Although there is this boy that keeps getting in the way. It looks like he's her boyfriend. That's going to be a problem.

Because we are **destined** to be with one another. We are destined to love one another. And she will fall for me the way that I've fallen for her.

I love everything about her.

Her perfections. Her imperfections. Everything.

You know I think it just might be driving me insane.

She drives me crazy.

But I love it.

Not as much as I love **her** though.

Are you worried about me? I hope not, because you shouldn't be. I would never to anything to hurt my dear, sweet, beautiful Sakura.

Do you want to know who I am?

You will soon enough.

But for now I'm going to sit in this room. And stare at this picture of Sakura.

Because I just love her so, damn, much.

TBC…

[A/N: Alrighty, review. Are you scared yet? Muhahahha! Okay I'm kidding, but please do review :D]


	2. You've Got Mail

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change

**Chapter 2:** You've Got Mail

She tiptoed quietly through the quiet, dark, room with a bucket in hand. The only thing that stood out was the time from a glowing digital clock.

5:31a.m.

A body lay limp on a bed, barely making any noise whatsoever, breathing very softly.

She smiles, then secures the bucket in her right arm and with her left, she lightly rattles the figure below her.

When there is no response she shakes the person a little harder.

Still no response.

She lifts up her left hand and snakes it back around the bucket.

Then she stands silently for a bit.

After nothing happening she takes the contents of the bucket and throws it on the body.

"AHHHH! Sakura! What the hell," Syaoran screamed, after he rolled off of the bed. The water was freezing cold of course. It seemed like the only way she could wake him up.

"Syaoran it's our first day. You're supposed to be up already," she replied, giggling a little and helping him of off the ground.

"Well you didn't have to throw water on me," he muttered, making his way to the bathroom.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the kitchen.

Meilin looked up to see who was in her presence and glared at the girl who was already dressed.

Meilin stood up, revealing her all wet pajamas as well, also courtesy of Sakura, and brushed passed her into their room.

Sakura chuckled. "I guess everyone's grumpy in the morning."

**--------**

It took Syaoran and Meilin around half an hour to shower, get dressed, have breakfast, and get over Sakura's little stunt.

She stood giddily at the front door.

"Come on guys, it's our first day of university. We should be excited! Eager to learn and-"

"Sakura…I love you…but it's just to early," Syaoran interrupted, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Meilin nodded in agreement because that was all she had the energy to do.

Sakura sighed and swung open the front door of their apartment.

The three silently made their way down the hall and into the elevator.

Meilin was closest to the buttons so Sakura and Syaoran waited for her to push the one that would take them to the ground floor.

When nothing happened the two turned to face the girl who coincidently fell asleep against one of the elevator walls.

Sakura laughed and Syaoran smiled for the first time all morning. She leaned over her friend and pressed the button and the elevator rocked a bit, indicating that it was moving.

When the doors reopened Sakura ran ahead of them to open the mail box and take anything out of them.

She knew that if she walked at the same pace that they did and they waited for her where the mailboxes were they wouldn't start walking again. So by the time they got to her she would be finished and they could keep going.

She slipped her right hand into her faded jeans and pulled out the key that opened the mini door containing their messages.

There were three cell phone bills, one letter for Syaoran from his mother, one for Meilin, also from Syaoran's mother, and one surprisingly for Sakura, although there was no name on it.

She never got mail that wasn't a bill or a magazine that had subscribed to.

It wouldn't be her father or Touya because if they wanted to talk with Sakura they would call, visit, or they would just go out together. Even though it had only been two months since Sakura moved out of the house, they called her all the time to make sure she was doing alright. She loved them for being so concerned about her.

_Unless it's from Sonomi. She hasn't come back from Osaka yet…_

Sakura put her cell phone bill and the anonymous letter in her bag and made a mental note to look at it afterwards.

As expected, by the time Syaoran and Meilin got there Sakura was finished. She handed the two their personal mail and the three continued out of the front door of the apartment building.

The other two were a little more awake then they had been five minutes before.

Syaoran put the bill in his bag and opened the letter from his mother. Meilin did the same.

Sakura was rather amused by Syaoran's change of facial expressions. First he was serious, then he rolled his eyes, then he blushed, and then he was serious again.

Meilin's facial expression was unreadable.

"So…what do they say," Sakura asked nosily as they made their way to a bus stop.

"The usual. She still wants me to go back home. No matter how many times I tell her I'm not going back she still tries to convince me."

The bus arrived and they walked on, placing their fares and then making their way to the back.

_It really does suck that Eriol was the only one that can drive legally and he's in rehab…At least he'll be out soon,_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Well…do you want to go back," she asked, sitting across from her boyfriend. Meilin sat beside her, face still unreadable.

"Sakura, we've had this conversation so many times. I told you I'm not going back," he retaliated, crossing his arms and putting the envelope on the vacant seat beside him.

"I know you say that you're **not** going back, but I'm not asking you about that. I'm asking if you **want** to go back. So…do you?"

He stayed quiet for a bit and then looked out of the window. The bus stopped to pick up some more passengers.

"Sure I miss my mom and sisters, but my heart is here. I really like being in Tomoeda where I'm just Li Syaoran, as opposed to being the heir of the Li Clan. I like being treated like a regular 18 year guy. Besides, there's no Kinomoto Sakura in Hong Kong," he said softly.

Sakura blushed at this and Meilin finally began to show some emotion in her face.

She looked at her blushing friend and smiled.

"Well Syaoran, aren't you just the biggest softy," she taunted.

"Oh shut up. What did your letter say," he asked glaring at her, even though he did agree with her.

Her smile disappeared.

"She said my father wants to speak with me," Meilin replied simply.

Syaoran's glare disappeared from his face and he got up from his seat to sit beside his cousin.

"Either I should go back to Hong Kong and see him or he'll come here," her voice trailed off.

Sakura was clearly secluded from this conversation, but she figured it was for the best so she decided to occupy herself with something else.

It was their stop to get off and Syaoran and Meilin rose to their feet, still engaged in discussion.

She took the letter from her bag and thanked the bus driver who wished her a good day.

Coming down the steps and walking towards the main centre of the University of Tomoeda she began to read it.

_Dear my sweet, sweet, Sakura,_

_I've been waiting a while to see you. I wanted to see you sooner but I had a lot of things to do before I could. Oh God I can't wait to lay my eyes on your beautiful body. You're 18 now right? Perfect. I'll come to your place soon when you're all alone. Keep the door open for me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your __**true**__ love_

Sakura stared confusedly at the letter.

"Is this some kind of sick joke," she asked disgustingly, throwing it and the envelope in the garbage and following behind her two companions that were still in deep conversation.

**--------**

"Oh Sakura…why would throw it out? I put a lot of thought into that letter. That's not very nice. Well I'm just going to have to visit you a lot sooner than I anticipated. It's okay baby, I forgive you this time," a voice said from behind the bushes, watching the girl intently as she opened the door and disappeared behind it.

The person took out their wallet and at least 50 different pictures of Sakura fell from it.

"Just great. They're all mixed up! Now I have to organize these according to seasons again. No, that's what I did last time. Okay this time I'll organize them from most recent to least recent."

And the person waited outside of the building systematizing photos of the girl they were clearly obsessed with.

TBC…

[A/N: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those who may have been looking out for the other story I said I was writing, don't worry it's coming up soon. It's funny because I know how the middle and the end are going to work out but I have no idea how to start it :P. Anyhoo, please review :D.

**uvr-BLUSH'd: **You know part of me is sort of happy that you don't like the idea of a sequel. It makes me want to make it better than I had originally planned it :D. Well, I at least thank you for making the effort to read it anyways. Your opinions are very much valued. Thanks again for the review, keep them coming. :P

**aria-chan:** Well you seem to be into the story already! I like, I like hahaha :D. Thanks a lot, keep the reviews a' comin'.

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn:** Why thank you very much! I'm glad that you're into the story as much as you are as well. And I'm glad you like the stalker idea. It's only going to get more interesting with this slightly psychopathic individual :P. Thanks for the review, please do again.

**RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble:** You **should** be concerned my friend. It adds to the beauty of the story. haha I'm kidding. And don't worry, you'll find out who it is by the fourth or fifth chapter. Thanks for the review, keep 'em coming.]


	3. Doppelganger?

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change

**Chapter 3:** Doppelganger?

Syaoran, Sakura and Meilin left the building in a slightly better mood.

"I love these courses. Although I do wish we had at least one course with each other," Sakura mentioned, looking at the sheet of paper that had her schedule on it.

"What time is it," Meilin asked, also examining her schedule.

Syaoran took out his phone and flipped it open.

"7:45a.m."

Meilin's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?! I'm late for Psychology 101. Damnit," she screamed, running up and down asking random people if they new where the hall that she was supposed to go to was.

When she successfully was given directions, she gave her friends a quick wave and then ran in the direction of the bus that would take her there was.

"Well my first class doesn't start for about 5 hours," Syaoran said relaxingly.

"What do want to do 'til then," he asked suggestively, nudging her in the side.

She giggled.

"I don't have any classes today at all, or tomorrow. I do have 2 classes on Thursday though. So what do you want to do," she asked.

"Oh I know what I want to do, but you always say that you're not going to do it. And you know what I'm talking about," Syaoran complained.

She slapped him lightly on the cheek and walked away and he touched the area that he was hit.

"Hey I could charge you with assault you know," he said jokingly from behind her.

"Ah but you would never do it," she said, swinging her arms happily. She didn't really know where she was going, but she was having fun with Syaoran regardless so she didn't care.

When he looked around and didn't see anyone watching them he grabbed her from behind and pulled her towards him.

She squeaked because the action had surprised her.

"No, I'd probably just punish you myself," he said in her ear with a smirk on his face.

Sakura shivered at the sound of her boyfriend's voice.

She swung around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," she asked, lips breaking contact with one another.

"I think you know the answer to that question," he replied kissing her again.

**--------**

"Ugh. I can't take this anymore. This 'Syaoran' person is getting in my way too much," the person still hiding behind the bushes grumbled.

They took out their phone and dialed a number.

"Yes…you can initiate the plan."

The person took the phone and shoved it back in their pocket.

**--------**

Someone walked up behind the couple and tapped Syaoran on the shoulder. When the two turned to face the individual they both gasped.

Sakura gasped a little too hard and started coughing. Syaoran didn't try to help her out because his complete attention was on the person that was standing in front of him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you know where the Physics hall is," a long black haired girl asked.

Her voice sounded so familiar to them that they couldn't believe it. The hair was straight at the top but curled a bit at the bottom. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a dark blue skirt that stopped just above her knees. Her blue eyes looked at the two in bewilderment at their reactions.

Sakura's hand was quivering over her mouth and tears were falling from her face. Syaoran's eyes were open broadly, pasted on the female ahead of him.

"Uh…did I say something wrong," the girl asked, looking a little worried.

"T-To-Tomoyo," Sakura finally asked.

The girl stared at her in silence for a bit.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Sorry. You look like someone we used to know," Syaoran picked up, finally turning his attention to his girlfriend who was now crying into her hands.

"Oh. I hope you don't think of me as nosy, but what happened to her," the black girl asked, feeling sympathy for Sakura.

"She passed away a few years ago. Nothing that I really want to get into," he continued, consoling his girlfriend.

The girl but up her hands in a way that signified that she didn't mine.

"My name is Tai Lee. And I'm really sorry about your friend Tomoyo. Maybe we can be friends; it might help to have the familiar face around."

Sakura looked at Tai Lee with a little bit of hope in her eyes.

"You don't have to do that," she said quietly.

"No I wouldn't mind, really. If I can help you in some way then I'd be glad to. We freshmen should stick together," Tai Lee said with a smile, putting out her hand out for Sakura to shake, which she did.

Syaoran shook her hand too, but he had the strangest feeling that he probably shouldn't feel so comfortable with this new girl. Not yet.

**--------**

"See Sakura? I can make you happy. I brought Tomoyo back to you. Now I know that when I reveal myself to you you'll have to love me. Because I gave you your best friend back," the person said, coming from the bushes and making his way to the bus stop, going in the opposite direction of the University campus.

TBC…

[A/N: Okay so now you at least know the gender of the stalker. The actual name will be told in the next chapter (which will be the last chapter that I'm uploading today). What is he up to? You'll just have to read and find out.

I'm going to be uploading a lot for the rest of this week and next week because I want to finish the story by next Friday or Saturday. Wish me luck! Please review.

**Aria-chan**: He is isn't he? And he's just going to get worse and worse. Thanks for the review! Keep them coming :P!

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn:** I **could** tell you what happens…but then that would kill the surprise! All the more reason for you to keep reading my fic! Thanks for the review! Do continue! :D


	4. Fate

[A/N: Enjoy :D.]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change

**Chapter 4:** Fate

The three spent most of the time getting to know each other, sitting in a nearby park. They talked about all sorts of things: what courses they were taking, what type of music they were into, where they were living, et cetera.

Well at least the girls talked.

Syaoran just couldn't get rid of the feeling. The feeling that made it hard for him to trust this girl who looked ridiculously like Tomoyo. And not only did she look like her, but she **sounded** like her. That seemed pretty bizarre.

"So how long have you guys been together for," Tai Lee asked, recapturing Syaoran's attention.

"About four years now," Syaoran stated plainly, even slightly irritated.

"Four years and five months if you want to get technical," Sakura added.

Tai Lee slapped her face with her hands.

"Are you serious? That's amazing! I haven't been in a relationship for longer than a couple of months," she admitted with a pout, which caused Sakura to laugh a little bit. Tai Lee's personality was a bit similar to Meilin's, but her speech and appearance were undeniably leaning towards Tomoyo.

The thought made Sakura's smile fade away. Even though it had been a while since her best friend was murdered, it still hurt her to think about it.

"You think about her a lot don't you? Tomoyo I mean," Tai Lee asked, quickly catching on to Sakura's change of emotions.

She nodded.

"Am I really that easy to read," Sakura asked with a weak smile.

Tai Lee smiled. The **exact** same way that Tomoyo used to.

"Not really. I'm just a face learner."

Syaoran looked down at his watch. It was 11:50a.m.

"Well, I'm going to find my class that starts in ten minutes," he said, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and then waved a little to Tai Lee, who also rose to her feet.

"Wait a sec. What do you have?"

"Phy-"

Then he remembered that this same girl was asking where the Physics hall was.

"sics," he finished.

"Great! Then we can find class together. I'll talk to you later Sakura," she said, skipping beside Syaoran.

Sakura smiled as the two looked for their first class of the year.

"Well I guess I'll go home. The place **was** looking a little dirty before we left. I'll clean it up and then by the time I'm finished I'll start dinner," she said to herself walking towards the bus stop.

**--------**

"…For the hundredth time, YES Touya…I'm on my way home…What?...Oh okay, that's fine. Tell him I said bye…Yep…I love you too…Bye," Sakura said, hanging up her phone and coming off of the bus.

She made her way into the building and took out her key to open the lobby door. She yawned a bit as she entered the elevator, pressing the number 8 and waiting for the doors to close.

_Okay so maybe I shouldn't have got up at 5:00a.m. I'll remember not to do that next time._

As she left the elevator and walked down the hallway she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket again. This time it was just a text message.

_Meilin_

_12:13a.m._

_My class finished a while ago. I'm going to go and visit Eriol. See you at home later._

"That sucks. I didn't want to clean up by myself," Sakura whined, replying to the text.

_Don't worry about it. I'm gonna clean up. Tell him I said hi._

To: _Meilin_

Send.

She took her key from her pocket and put it in the hole for the door of their apartment.

However the key rotated surprisingly easily. As if it was already opened.

_I could have sworn that I locked it this morning…_

She opened the door cautiously, and looked in slowly from side to side.

_It doesn't __**look **__like anything's missing. Maybe I did forget to loc-_

Her thought was interrupted when something grabbed on to her right hand. The door slammed behind her and she heard the sound of the lock being turned and the chain being hung.

It all happened so quickly that she could hardly catch what was going on.

She was about to scream, but a hand covered her mouth tightly just before she could.

"Don't be afraid Sakura," the person said into her ear from behind her.

Her eyes widened in disbelief and tears began to form. The voice was so familiar to her that it scared her so much more than she had already been.

He rubbed his cheek against the side of her face and moaned.

"Oh how I've longed to feel that," he said softly, but in a low tone.

_It…it can't be…_, she thought to herself, trying to pry her face away from the one that was rubbing on it.

The person spun Sakura around, and before she could do anything about it, he pressed his lips roughly against hers.

When she saw his face she screamed as loud as she could but it was barely audible because it was blocked by the walls of the inside of his mouth.

The fact that her acts were feeble made her cry even harder.

She kicked him in the shin and scrambled to unlock the door and run. He howled in pain but then shook it off and chased after her.

She only had to unlock the chain and she would have been free.

Would have been.

He pulled her back the back of hair away from the front door and dragged her into her and Meilin's room. She yelled frantically hoping that someone would hear her cries, but no one did.

He threw her onto the floor and then leaned against the door. He was breathing heavily but slowly he was breathing regularly.

"Wh-wh-How," she asked still crying.

The boy looked at her and smiled. A smile she knew all too well.

"Javi…er…how are you speaking Japanese? And why are-"

"It's great isn't it," he asked excitedly, cutting her off. "I spent the last few years learning it just for you. When I left you two years ago I thought that I might have been able to move on without you. But I couldn't. What can I say? You leave an unforgettable impression."

The whole time he was talking Sakura was trying to get up and find a way to get out of the room and out of the apartment, but her body was too frightened, remembering the unfortunate events that occurred the last time that she ran into him. Her legs quivered in fear no matter how hard she tried to push herself from the ground.

Then he walked towards her and knelt just in front her, which frightened her even more. Her eyes remained as wide as ever and tears continued to flow down her face as she shook.

"We can finally be together now," he said with a twisted smile, leaning closer towards her.

_Sakura DO SOMETHING. Stop standing here doing nothing,_ but despite her minds cries, her body stayed in place.

Frozen.

He stroked the back of her head.

"Did it hurt when I pulled your hair? I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to leave me. Because I love you. I learned that when I left. I love you so…so much. And I know that you know, because of the letter that I gave you," Javier said, only inches from her face.

Sakura was shaking so uncontrollably now that she started breathing irregularly. He noticed this and held tightly onto her chin.

"But you threw it out didn't you? That wasn't very nice," he said, grabbing her chin tighter and tighter with every word.

Her body was finally working with her and she took both of her hands and pulled onto his, trying to loosen his grip.

When she felt that she wasn't making any progress she reached for her phone in her pocket. He saw this and released his hold, took it from her and threw it against a wall. It wasn't broken, but she saw that it was chipped in some places

She took the opportunity to attempt to run out of the room, but he grabbed onto her foot, causing her to fall flat on her face.

He dragged her back a bit and then threw himself on top of her so she couldn't get away again.

"I came back after a week after I left. And I've been watching you ever since I've come back. I know when you moved here. You dropped your key on the ground once so I took the courtesy of making myself a copy. I know that your friend that hit me is in rehab and you visit him once a week. And I know that Misako is dead, which is fine with me because sex with you is better than it was with her anyways."

Sakura immediately became angered at the sound of the deceased red headed girl. She never thought that she could get more mad at Misako than she had been before, but the moment just now had proved her wrong.

"That's what I missed about you the most. That we weren't able to continue what we were supposed to on that night. But don't worry, we will now. Because I know you love me Sakura, and after this I'll prove it to you."

Javier began to rub his face all over the upper half of her body. She screamed for someone to help her, but no one came.

Not only was she scared out of her mind but she felt disgusted and violated.

_Syaoran's going to come, just like last time. And he's going to save me._

But no matter how many times she tried to convince herself she knew that this time that wasn't going to happen.

He started to lick her all over now, something that he apparently loved to do because he did it all the time to her, and he moaned like a perverted old man harassing young children.

"GET OFF ME! PLEASE! STOP," she screamed.

He paused for a moment and looked at her.

"But if I do that then I won't be able to prove my love to you. And I love you so much. You need to know that so that you can love me the way that I love y-'

"Stop saying the word 'love', please," she begged. The more he said it, the more she hated it.

He pressed his lips against her again and she tried to wriggle herself from the predicament as he felt her up. Making her feel more and more disgusted and violated.

He had adjusted himself so that he could be more comfortable and she took the chance to knee him, this time where the sun don't shine, and she rolled over and then stood up, running down the hallway.

He grabbed onto himself, rolling around on the floor in pain.

Since she had unlocked the lock itself before, all she had to do was unhook the chain which she did successfully.

He finally rose to his feet to pursue after her, but stopped when he saw that the door was opened.

"You're **going** to love me Sakura. It's our fate to be with each other, and you can't change fate," he said, standing at the front door of her apartment, watching as she ran down the hallway.

TBC…

[A/N: DUN DUN DUN! If you saw this coming I applaud you, and if you didn't let me know what you think :P. Review!]


	5. Good News and Bad News

[A/N:

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change

**Chapter 5:** Good News and Bad News

Sakura ran until her legs gave out and she collapsed against a tree. Panting heavily she relived the events that had just taken place.

_Why does this keep happening to me,_ she wondered to herself, struggling to recapture her breath.

She placed her right hand into her pocket to get her cell phone.

_Shit._

She had forgotten that Javier had chucked it against the wall. Then she remembered the text that she had received from Meilin before she had entered the apartment.

Sakura rose again to her feet and headed in the direction of where her friend said she would be. If anything, to feel a little safe.

**--------**

When she arrived she held up a pass that she always kept with her. Without a word, the guard led her to her destination, even though he didn't have to. She had to know her way around by now. It **had** been over a year.

Eriol no longer had to take his visitors into the designated area for them. He had improved so much that he was allowed to have them in his personal room.

When Sakura had arrived there, Eriol had Meilin in his arms and she was crying. Sakura was too, but she hadn't noticed it yet. She was too frightened at this point in time to notice it.

She opened the door with slight hesitation, adding that as one of the things that she was now terrified of.

Number one was ghosts because Touya used to tell her ghost stories as a child to scare her and evidently it worked. Number two was losing Syaoran because he always stood by her. Number three was something bad happening to her friends and or family because they meant so much to her. And now there was a number four: opening doors; because someone might just come out and try to rape her. Again.

The two looked up and Meilin ran to her friend, not acknowledging Sakura's tears through the blurriness of her own.

"They said he can leave. Eriol can…he can come and live with us," she said happily, in spite of her tears.

"They sad I have had the quickest recovery that they had ever seen and that there is no point in keeping me here," Eriol continued.

Sakura tried to smile, with all of her strength, but she couldn't do it. Of course she was overwhelmed with joy, but she couldn't get over the incident.

Can you blame her?

"I texted Syaoran. He said he finished his class and he's on his way here. Oh and that he's been trying to text you Sakura but he couldn't get through. I'm so happy! We can all hang out together now again," Meilin finished, wiping the tears from her face.

As if on cue, Syaoran and Tai Lee strolled into the room. Eriol and Meilin now had reacted the same way to the dark haired girl that Sakura and Syaoran did when they had first encountered her.

Syaoran put up his hand.

"Before you say anything. Her name's Tai Lee," he stated, trying not to get his friends excited over false hope.

"And it's very nice to meet you two. You must be Eriol and Meilin," she said, then looked over to Eriol.

"I'm sorry. It must hurt you the most to see me."

He looked over to Syaoran in shock at her comment.

"You told her," he asked, hoping that his friend would say yes because if he didn't then this 'Tai Lee' girl could probably have been a doppelganger or something like that, knowing that sort of information.

Syaoran shook his head and pointed at Sakura, who was lost in her own thoughts. Her mind was playing tricks on her, going back and forth between the two times she was almost raped by Javier.

"She did though," he said, then noted the tears that were still flowing down her face.

Meilin and Eriol shared a look that expressed the lack of comfort they were feeling being around the girl who spectacularly resembled Tomoyo.

Tai Lee tried to get to know the two who were clearly eying her suspiciously, while Syaoran slid over to where his girlfriend was standing.

"Sorry about bringing her here. She wouldn't leave me alone," he whispered with a smirk. Surprisingly, she had not realized his presence until he had said those words.

She had been looking down but now she faced him and an overwhelming feeling of guilt swept over her and she started to run away.

He was confused but he grabbed on her wrist before she could leave.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

The action reminded her too much of what Javier had done to her, less than half an hour ago, so she pulled her arm back abruptly and screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The room drew silent as everyone stared at the girl who clutched the hand that Syaoran touched with her other hand. Her angry tears were flooding like rivers and she breathed heavily, glaring her eyes into the two blue and two auburn eyes that were watching her carefully.

Her face changed and Syaoran could see that she was falling apart inside. She had back against a wall and descended slowly to sit on the ground. She hugged her knees tightly and wailed.

_Maybe it wasn't Eriol that should have been locked into rehab…,_ Tai Lee thought to herself, assumingly not knowing any better.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered from where she was on the floor, and Meilin was the first to step towards her.

"Sakura…what's going on?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the traumatized girl continued.

Eriol now joined Meilin's attempts.

"What are you sorry for," he asked softly, knowing that pressing her to answer the question may cause her to outburst suddenly again.

She didn't say anything for a while, then finally spoke up.

"He…he…"

"Who's 'he'," Tai Lee joined, hoping it would help with her acceptance in the group.

Ignoring the comment, Sakura began to repeat her cycle of sorries.

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to her and pulled her up from the ground so that she was facing him.

"Don't look at me," she yelled, but not as loudly as she had originally.

"I don't deserve you," she finished softly.

He pinned her against the wall with one hand and then took the other hand to force her chin still so that she had to look at him.

"What…happened," he asked sternly.

"H-he…he t-t-tri-tried to…to…r-r-r," she struggled, but couldn't seem to get the word out.

"Who Sakura," Meilin pursued again from behind Syaoran.

"Javier," she said so softly that only Syaoran heard her because of how close she had been to her.

Anger consumed his body and he couldn't believe what she just said.

"Who," he practically roared.

"Javier," she repeated, this time loud enough for everyone that was in the room to hear.

Tail Lee turned to Meilin.

"Who's that," she asked, but then realized she wasn't going to get an answer from the girl with the clenched fist beside her. Eriol's reaction was quite similar.

"Did…did he try to," Meilin began, but Sakura nodded before she could continue. Which was good because she didn't really want the words to utter from her mouth.

"How," Eriol asked angrily, "Hasn't he been in Cuba all this time? And it's September. Shouldn't he be in school or something?"

"More importantly, where? I thought you said that you were at home cleaning," Meilin said, clearly not making sense of the situation.

Syaoran released his grip from Sakura and she shook her head.

"He's been in Tomoeda for the past two years from what he says," she spoke a little stronger now, but fear was still quite visible in her eyes and voice.

"And he says he's been…watching me…so he found out when we moved and…and he said…ugh, I'm so stupid," she yelled, slapping herself in the forehead.

It took a lot of Syaoran's willpower not to burst into a bubble of anger.

"Why would you say that," Tai Lee asked, obviously interested in the circumstance.

"I remember the day. I left the apartment in a rush and I meant to put the key back in my bag…but it must have slipped from there onto the floor. I should have checked…if I did then…then he wouldn't have made a copy for himself," she said, more to herself than anyone.

"HE MADE A COPY," Meilin screamed, grabbing onto her jet black hair in disbelief.

"We have to change the locks immediately," Eriol commented.

Syaoran looked at his best friend.

"'We'?"

Eriol nodded and despite the situation, Syaoran smiled.

"You got released early," he asked, unable to hide the excitement from his voice. Eriol was finally going to be free.

Meilin walked over to Sakura and held her into a hug that she knew she needed.

"Sakura it's not your fault. **He's** the only one at fault. He should have known better than to try that bullshit on you again. The next time you see him, don't let him get away so easily," Meilin said with a smile, trying to get Sakura to laugh.

"You mean the way he let me get away," she asked blankly.

"Look. This is what's going to happen. Eriol's going to change his clothes, and then the four of us-"

"Five of us," Tai Lee interjected.

"Five of us," Meilin corrected, "Are going to go home, together, and then check to make sure he's gone. After that we'll have the locks changed and then we'll find out what's going to happen from there. He won't get away with this Sakura. I promise."

_You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, _part of her mind argued with her. _Then I'll just have to make sure that I __**can**__ keep it_, another part argued back.

Eriol took his cue and left the room to change and Syaoran was about to leave as well, when his ears caught on to what Sakura was saying to Meilin.

"I can't keep putting Syaoran through this. He…he shouldn't have to bear this…not again."

"Well you shouldn't have either," he said to her before Meilin had a chance to reply. She too knew when to take a hint and exited the room, Tai Lee on her tail.

Syaoran went to hug her and hesitated in fear that she might lash out at him again. When she didn't he pulled her to him tightly, and she returned it, wallowing in tears once again.

"I just don't want to be this close to losing you again. And what makes it worse is that I wasn't there to protect you," Syaoran admitted.

"I'm sorry."

He looked into her eyes and went to kiss her but she flinched when he came close, so he stopped.

"I'm sorry," she repeated for the umpteenth time that day.

He squeezed her even tighter, hoping she would find comfort in his arms. She did.

"It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about anyways."

The other three reentered the room and gestured for the couple to join them. Eriol went to the front desk and filled out some forms declaring that he had been discharged from the rehabilitation centre and had his supervisor revise and sign them.

Then the five made their way down the street Sakura in the middle, secured by Syaoran's grasp.

Like old times.

Only without Tomoyo. Just a girl that **looked** like her.

**--------**

Syaoran was the first to walk in to make sure that Javier was gone. He made a quick sweep of the apartment before giving his friends the okay to come inside. However he hadn't looked thoroughly enough and Sakura almost fainted at the sight.

Syaoran's focus was only on finding the 20 year old, so he didn't notice the many different pictures of Sakura that were spread on the floor in the house.

It was a trail that led into her and Meilin's room

There was a pile of hundreds, no thousands, of pictures collected on the ground, and on the bed there were more, that he had carefully formed into the shape of a heart.

Inside of the heart there was a white sheet of paper with 6 simple words on it.

_There's more where that came from._

Sakura ran into the bathroom and threw up, and Tai Lee made her way there as well and did her best to help the sick girl.

Meilin clasped her hands over her mouth and Eriol held her, blocking her view from the rather unpleasant sight.

Syaoran and Eriol shared an unsettling look and Syaoran examined the many different photos of her.

Pictures of her moving to the apartment, sleeping, walking down the street, in the shower. Naked. Normally he would have been embarrassed by the picture because he hadn't seen his girlfriend in the nude before, but he was just overcome with anger.

There were also plenty of pictures of Sakura kissing someone who he knew was himself, but his face would have been ripped from the photos.

As a matter of fact, most of the pictures were of Sakura with someone, not only Syaoran, whose faces had been torn out.

Strangely there were also a few pictures of Sakura in various locations with Meilin, who seemed to be the only person that wasn't torn out of photos.

Sakura slowly limped into the room, with the aid of her new friend, after virtually emptying her entire insides.

"I…I can't do this…not now," Sakura stammered, looking at Syaoran with troubled eyes. She was broken and it hurt him to see it happen to her again.

The four looked at Sakura, not sure how to console her.

"So what are you going to do," Tai Lee asked worriedly. Her concern that was clearly authentic startled the other three a bit seeing as to how they had just met.

"I'm leaving."

TBC…

[A/N: Ah! A nice long chapter. Or at least it's relatively long :P. Longer than the other 4. But yes, be a buddy and throw in a review. It will be very much appreciated.

And yes! I know 'sorries' isn't a word. But it is to me. So I used it :D

**Aria-chan:** I had to bring him back. He left to easily in the other story, so dedicate this one to him. Haha :D Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the other twists to come.

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**: Yes yes my Javier is a creepy individual indeed. It's so fun writing a stalker character! And you know what? Just for you I'm going to put a Touya-Syaoran fight in the next chapter which I'll most likely upload very soon. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the review!

**lhaine07**: Yes he is. And he only gets worse. Thanks for the review.

**RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble:** But if she just charges him with assault then he doesn't get to do all the other twisted things I have planned for him to do :P. Glad you like it though. Thanks for the review.

**James Birdsong: **Thanks a lot! Hope you continue to enjoy the story :D.]


	6. The Interrogation

[A/N: Sorry guys. I know I usually update like everyday (because I have nothing better to do for the time being haha) but I've been really into this FMA story called Indebted by Velf (if you're an FMA fan I HIGHLY suggest you read it, it's so good!) But anyhoo, I have returned, so enjoy.]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change

**Chapter 6:** The Interrogation

"What do you mean you're leaving," Syaoran asked.

"I'm…I'm going to stay with dad and Touya. At least until he's arrested or…or something. I don't know, there's just something about being in my own home that'll ease my mind a bit."

It could be heard in her voice that she had made her decision and she wasn't budging on it.

"But…you can't do that. Your brother and father and rarely ever there. And besides, **this** is your home now. We're going to fix this. You **have** to stay," Syaoran half stated, half begged. He was showing more and more the fear that he held inside for Sakura's safety.

Meilin spotted something in the corner of their room and went over to pick it up, doing her best to ignore the pictures of Sakura spread out carelessly around the room.

It was Sakura's cracked phone.

She thought about her friend's decision for a little bit and then made one of her own.

"If you think that you have to leave to feel safe then by all means go ahead. I support your decision although I do wish that you would stay. But if you insist on leaving then you need to tell us what happened. So we know what kind of precautions to take in protecting you," Meilin said maturely, which startled Eriol a bit, but caused him to smile a bit.

Meilin placed the cell phone into Sakura's hands and gave her a warm smile.

"We're all worried because we love you," Sakura cringed at the sound of the word 'love' but Meilin didn't notice, "so we need to know what happened. Okay?"

"Who is this Javier guy anyways," Tai Lee questioned, feeling left out of what was going on. She was afraid to ask, but the curiosity was killing her.

The group gave her a look that indicated that she wasn't on that level of friendship with them yet, and she quickly took the hint.

"Okay…well it seems that you guys have a lot to talk about. So I'll see you around campus. I'm so sorry about everything that's happened Sakura. I hope that you can work your stuff out. It was nice meeting you all," she said, exiting the apartment before she could receive a reply from anyone.

"I'm going to start packing," Sakura said quietly, yet still managing to break the silence. She headed towards her closet and began taking out the clothes she was planning on leaving with.

Syaoran put a hand on hers.

"If you're leaving then I'm going with you."

The three other people looked at him with mixed emotions.

"I don't feel comfortable knowing that your brother and dad aren't always at home because Javier can show up at anytime when you're alone. And besides, neither of us have classes tomorrow, so I can protect you myself. I wasn't able to do it today, but I will from now on."

Sakura scoffed. She didn't mean to but the thought of Touya and Syaoran living under the same roof was just begging for a fight.

"But what about Touya? And if my dad says no then-"

"You're more important. And I'm sure if your father knows the situation he won't mind," Syaoran said plainly. This wasn't up for debate to him. He was going to say in the Kinomoto residence whether anyone wanted him to or not.

Eriol admired Syaoran's behaviour. As reckless as it was, it was out of love and that was certainly something to be proud of.

He walked over to Sakura and touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"I personally agree. Let him stay with you. I think we can all rest easier if we know that Syaoran's with you," Eriol said to her kindheartedly. She pulled her friends towards her and hugged them all firmly.

"Thank you guys so much."

Then she shoved her phone in her pocket, not bothering to check the condition, and continued to pack her clothes.

**--------**

When her bag couldn't fit anymore things she headed to the front door and waited for Syaoran who would momentarily show up with his bag of things as well.

Eriol went to take a shower because he hadn't taken one for the day yet and he was starting to feel uncomfortable in his skin.

"Make sure you call the police as soon as you get home. We're still going to change the locks. For when you come back at least," Meilin told Sakura as she made her way to their living room. She had changed into her pajamas even though it was still mid afternoon. Something about the events of the day made her feel unsafe to leave the house by herself, even though the things did not happen to her.

Besides, she was happy that she was going to have some alone time with Eriol. They had a few things to discuss.

"Thanks. It really means a lot that you're supporting me this much."

"Psh. How could I not? I know what that guy is capable of because of last…time…" she trailed off when she saw the colour in Sakura's face drain at the thought of the previous time that Javier tried to take advantage of her.

Syaoran came around the corner from his old room and Meilin looked at him with eyes that were begging him to find a way to cheer Sakura up.

He read it clearly and nodded as he linked his free arm with Sakura's.

"Come on let's go," he said to her with a warm smile. He felt good when she didn't flinch or move away from his touch.

"Tell Eriol that we'll see him later and YOU-" he gave his cousin a suspicious glare, "don't do anything I wouldn't do," he finished.

She crossed her arms and returned the glare.

"Well that's a pretty short list now isn't it?"

Sakura laughed for the first time since she reencountered her friends that day, and this made the two cousins feel a little better.

Syaoran gave Meilin one last I'm-watching-you look and then left with Sakura outside.

**--------**

The couple sat in silence as they rode the bus to Sakura's house.

Syaoran tried on numerous occasions to start a conversation, but he only had one thing that was racking his mind. Well actually two, but one needed to be asked soon.

"I'm sorry," Sakura murmured, interrupting his thoughts.

He looked at her confusedly, but remained hushed, allowing her to continue what she was saying.

"I didn't mean to..." she fumbled over finding the right word, "act…the way that I did. It's just…he really…I was…" she gestured with her hands that she was sure how to express how she was feeling. Then she stopped and inhaled.

"Okay. Let me start this again. It all just happened so suddenly…I was mad at him and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have but I did and I'm sorry for it."

He waited a little more and when she didn't say anything else he assumed she was finished.

"You don't have any reason to be upset with yourself. All of this is Javier's fault, but don't worry, I'm sure this will all blow over soon enough. You'll call the police, they'll find him and arrest him and then everything will go back to normal," he said, trying to convince himself more than her.

Their stop was approaching so Sakura rose to her feet and stood beside the back doors.

"I hope so," she responded loud enough for him to hear because her back facing him.

He too came and stood beside her, hauling his bag on his shoulder when it started to slip off.

They hadn't realized earlier that it started to rain outside, which was surprising because the water was pouring loudly.

The two stared out the window of the back doors, taking in the environment.

"Is anyone getting off at this stop or should I continue," an irritated, low voice bellowed from the front of the bus.

Neither had realized that the bus had come to a halt and they were holding up the bus driver from going any further when they didn't exit the vehicle.

"Sorry," Syaoran muttered and they stepped down the stairs and out of the bus.

The heavy rain had made the clouds darken, thus causing everywhere else to darken as well.

Sakura felt something hold onto her hand and pull lightly. She looked up to see Syaoran's auburn eyes burn into hers and a smile pasted on his face. The rain patted his hair and some water from his hair dripped onto his face.

"Come on, you're gonna catch a cold," he said, dragging her towards her old house.

**--------**

Syaoran gladly accepted the towel that Sakura handed to him and he dried of his wet and tangled hair.

She too had a towel that she rested on her head and picked up the phone to inform the authorities of the events of her day.

_And Touya said that there was no point in me keeping a key to the house,_ she thought as the phone rang in her ear.

"Hello…my name is Kinomoto Sakura…I would like to report…an…an attempted r-rape…"

At that very moment, Touya walked down the hallway, eyes widened in disgust from the words that he heard his sister say.

Suddenly his eyes were burning with fury and the sight of Syaoran right after just set off his anger.

He lunged himself at Syaoran, knocking him out of the couch and onto the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER," Touya yelled at the top of his lungs, pinning Syaoran harder and harder to the ground, making it harder and harder for Syaoran to breath.

"Wh-what…what are you talking about," Syaoran replied, stifled.

Sakura stopped making her statement when she saw Touya attack her boyfriend.

"NO GET OFF OF HIM, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING," she screamed at her brother. She dropped the phone and ran to pry him off of Syaoran.

"Miss? Miss is everything alright," the person on the phone asked, hearing the yelling in the background.

When there was no response, the voice spoke up again.

"We have traced this phone number and its location. If you can hear me, we have people who are on there way," a female voice spoke to Sakura through the phone, but she hadn't heard the words because she was in a fit of worry.

**--------**

Syaoran was paling. He was losing a lot of air and Touya wasn't making any attempt to stop what he was doing, despite the fact that his sister was telling him that he hadn't done anything.

_Whatever he did to Sakura, I'm going to make him pay for it,_ Touya thought. He wasn't thinking rationally. Anger had taken over and that was one of the emotions that people had little control over.

Syaoran was now coughing and gasping for air. Sakura was beating on Touya's back, pleading that he would stop but he didn't.

The door was knocked on but no one made an effort to answer it.

"Open up, it's the police," came a raspy voice from the other side of the door. There was muffled yelling heard, and so the police officers kicked it down.

There were two men; one who appeared to be in his late 30s, and another in his early 50s. They pulled Touya from the innocent Syaoran and held him against the wall.

"Are you the one who made the call," one of the officers asked from over his shoulder.

Sakura nodded and made her way over to her boyfriend who was wheezing on the floor.

"I'm…I'm okay-"

"Do you have him," the officer who just spoke asked his partner.

"Yes," he replied, pushing Touya against the wall even harder. Touya had calmed down a bit but knew that if he was released he would probably lunge himself at Syaoran again.

The man who let go of Touya walked over to Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My name is Officer Shin. Who were you reporting attempted rape for," asked the older one softly.

"Myself."

"And did either of the people in this room-"

"No! No," Sakura interpolated, knowing where Officer Shin was going with it.

"It was someone else…"

Sakura took the next five minutes or so explaining what had happened in her apartment and the reason that she was back in this home.

All the males of the room were listening intently to her story, and guilt swept over Touya instantly. He knew he owed Syaoran an apology.

Officer Shin was taking notes the entire time she was speaking but then he stopped.

"Miss Kinomoto. I can't help but notice that you haven't mentioned how you know this individual. It seems strange that someone you **wouldn't** know would have a key to your home," he speculated.

Sakura bit her bottom lip. _I knew this was coming, I just didn't want Touya to find out this way…_

She inhaled deeply and spoke of how she had met him in Cuba and the events that happened there and then what had happened when he had come to Tomoeda a couple of years back.

"So what you're saying is that this has happened before?"

Sakura nodded shamefully. She didn't want to meet her brother's gaze because she didn't want to see the disappointment she knew was probably plastered on his face.

"And did you report this before?"

Sakura hadn't even thought about it. She didn't remember that she hadn't called the police the first time this had happened, and she now knew that it probably wasn't going to work in favour with her.

"No…" she whispered.

The officer stroked his small stubble lightly in confusion.

"And why is that Miss Kinomoto," he asked.

"Yea Sakura, why is that," Touya asked angrily.

Although Sakura heard in his voice that it was more hurt than anything. Hurt that she never came to him for help when she needed it before.

"I…I don't know…I guess I never thought about it. Besides, he went back to Cuba the next day anyways so I just figured there would be no point…"

The only sound that was heard was Officer Shin scribbling the last note that she made in his notebook.

"Officer Daichi, you can let the boy down," the elder officer instructed, and the man did as he was told.

Syaoran was now sitting up beside Sakura and gave her a sympathetic look. He knew that she was on the verge of tears, no matter how hard she tried to hold them back.

"Alright. Well thank you for your time Miss Kinomoto. I just have a few more questions and we will begin the search immediately," Officer Shin stated professionally.

"Now what did you say his name was again," Officer Daichi picked up.

"Javier…" Sakura

"Does Javier have a last name," Officer Shin asked, slightly irritated, but Sakura knew it was only because time was being wasted in finding him.

"I'm pretty sure he does but I don't know it," she countered.

Officer Shin massaged his temples and his partner continued.

"Well do you know where he lives? Or where he's been staying? Anything that may help in knowing where we could start looking for him?"

Sakura paused for a moment.

She had never thought about that either! He had always just shown up and then disappeared. Even when he first came to Tomoeda, he only said that he was staying at a hotel, but there was more than one hotel around, which really didn't help at all.

She shook her head slowly.

"Well do you know anyone he may be staying with? Or if he would be by himself?"

She looked back at the time when Misako had admitted to her that she was using Javier to get back at her. If that could happen then there is no way in knowing for sure who his acquaintances were.

"No…I'm sorry…"

The younger police officer sighed.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I had originally anticipated," he muttered under his breath, "Well…keep indoors as much as possible and stay low. Don't go anywhere by yourself and we will let you know about our findings."

The two officers went to leave the house.

"Oh, and we will have this dealt with as quickly as possible," the younger one said, pointing at the door with the broken hinges.

After they had gone the room was covered with an awkward silence. It was interrupted by a sneeze that came from Syaoran.

"Gesundheit," Touya spoke in a low voice.

Syaoran smirked.

"Thanks…brother-in-law."

Touya almost choked on the saliva in his throat.

"DON'T PUSH IT," he yelled at his sister's girlfriend.

"Push what? I'm going to be calling you that soon enough anyways," Syaoran said, making his way towards Touya so that he was standing face to face with him. Or at least trying to.

Sakura couldn't tell if Syaoran was serious or if he was just saying it to irritate her brother.

"Ha! You'd have to get married to Sakura do be that. And that's not going to happen-"

"And why not?!"

"Because a **kid** like you can't take care of the **woman** that Sakura is becoming!"

"Becoming? She's already 18, she **is** a woman. Shows what you know!"

"Well that doesn't take away from the fact that you're a kid!"

"I'm not! You…you…BULLY!"

"BRAT!"

"LOUD MOUTH!"

"DORK!"

"AACHOO!"

Even though Touya was 24 and Syaoran was 18, they were both behaving as if they were 6. The bickering continued, and as amusing as it was, Sakura couldn't help but feel the tension that was in the room between her and Touya.

She knew that he was still hurt at the information that he had processed during her interrogation.

The guilt hit Sakura so hard that, even though it was only for a little while, it had even made her forget about everything that had happened that day with Javier.

TBC…

[A/N: No Javier in this chapter or the next one, but he'll be back with a vengeance soon enough; don't worry :)

Next chapter is mostly about Eriol and Meilin because someone earlier mentioned that they wanted him to have more time in the story.

**lhaine07: **I had his point of view shown a bit in this chapter, so hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review.

**RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble**:Ahaha, tent in the backyard. Hmm…I was thinking of having his hideout somewhere else but that sounds like a pretty good idea :P. And I'll explain where he gets the money from and such which somewhere in the story :D. Hooray for you being prouds (XD) of me! I appreciate it. Thanks a ton!

**uvr-BLUSH'd**: I didn't realize that I didn't explain her feelings towards it earlier, so I'll throw it into the next chapter. And as to Javier's motives towards what happened, it'll be made clearer in the later chapters. I hope this helps at all. If there's anything else that you feel doesn't make sense or doesn't work, feel free to let me know about it and I'll do my best to adjust it or explain it in a better manner. And as far as revealing the stalker's name as early in the story as I did, it's not going to hinder his stalker-ish behaviour, so don't worry about that :P. He's not going to be arrested that early either, I have a few tricks up my sleeve as for getting him out of that. Everything will be explained in due time, and hopefully you will enjoy the results. Thanks for the review.

**PinkHeartSakura**: You'll learn a little bit more about her throughout the upcoming chapters. I'm thinking chapter 8. Then it'll make sense as to why she behaves the way she does. Thanks for the review.

**James Birdsong:** Wow, thanks for the compliment! Glad you enjoy the story thus far. Keep the reviews coming :D!


	7. The Girl Causing a Ruckus

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change

**Chapter 7:** The Girl Causing a Ruckus

"Aachoo!"

Syaoran was lying down on the bed in Touya's room, sniffling like mad. The Touya-Syaoran argument had finished when Syaoran passed out from exerting himself too much.

Touya, feeling a little responsible for the elevation of his sister's boyfriend's sickness, leant his room and went downstairs to make some soup.

Sakura was sitting at the side of the bed, going through their freshman yearbook and keeping him company.

"I remember this day," she started, pointing at a photo of herself, Meilin, and Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo was supposed to make a speech at an assembly, but she got locked in the bathroom. It was so funny. I mean at the moment it wasn't because Misako did it, but looking back…I don't know. The concept just seems funny."

She put her hands on her hips and mimicked Misako.

"'I don't like Sakura so I'm going to lock her best friend in the washroom'."

She and Syaoran laughed at it.

"It is kind of funny isn't it?"

"I think it's funnier the amount of resemblance that Tai Lee has to Tomoyo. Their names even both start with the letter 'T'. We laughed about that earlier today. She seems like such a great person you know? Someone I can really see myself being close with," Sakura said happily.

Syaoran wasn't as content with the situation as his girlfriend was. He sneezed and coughed at the same time, then rubbed his nose and asked about one of the things he was aching to ask her.

"Sorry for being so blunt but why do you trust her so much anyways?"

Sakura looked shocked.

"Why shouldn't I trust her?

Syaoran gave her an are-you-serious? look, that was clearly displayed in spite of his sickness.

"I mean…I'm sure you must remember what happened with Misako and-"

"I know," she interjected.

"It's just…she looks so much like Tomoyo…I kind of forget that she's Tai Lee and imagine that she's her. It makes me feel like she's back you know?"

Syaoran understood, but he still didn't think it was a good idea. She read his expression and continued.

"I know…it's stupid. I've been trying to cope with Tomoyo's death and every time I think that I'm finally going to move on with it, something comes up and makes me miss her even more than I already do. I just thought maybe things could go back to the way they were in this book," she said, pointing at the yearbook.

Syaoran coughed into his left shoulder and then took his right hand and placed it on her.

"I wish it could too, but it can't. Tomoyo's gone and we're just going to have to live with it. Trying to replace her is only going to make things worse and-"

"I'm not trying to replace her! I'm just…I don't know. I felt that we clicked. In a way that Tomoyo and I used to click and…" she was at a loss for words again.

"Just be careful around who you put your trust into," he said with a yawn.

He saw sadness creep onto his girlfriend's face, so he did his best to fix that.

"You know I'd kiss you, but then I'd get you sick," he said, slowly closing his eyes.

She kissed him on the forehead and smiled.

Touya had come back up the stairs to give Syaoran his soup but he had fallen asleep.

**--------**

The two sat on the couch in each other's company and said nothing for a while.

They were watching a game show that was having a marathon for a few hours. It was exciting and entertaining in the beginning but then it was becoming a tad boring.

"I hope Sakura and Syaoran are alright," Meilin said, cutting in through the awkward silence that was swallowing them alive.

"They'll be fine. Maybe not on their own, but together they're really strong. I mean they've been going at it for four years now, if that's not commitment then I don't know what is," Eriol said with a small chuckle.

Someone on the television was jumping on a bouncing ball and slid and it their head, causing Meilin to practically die of laughter.

"Honestly. This is kind of weird," Meilin said, still giggling at the scene that had just taken place.

"Yea I know. I'm not used to watching so many game shows at a time and-"

"Not that dumb bum," she said jokingly, nudging him in the side.

"I mean…I'm not used to seeing you for such a long period of time without a guard pulling you away…" she trailed off.

Eriol looked at Meilin and smiled. She missed that smile so much.

"That's what I meant," he said, innocently trying to play off that that's what he was talking about originally.

Silence fell upon them again, and this time it was Eriol who broke it.

"Remind me tomorrow that I should go to UoT to check out the programs. I'm going to start next semester."

"That's great," she yelled, giving him a tight side hug.

She let go and then started playing with her fingers.

"So are you going to ask me what you want to or should I just sit here and ignore it," Eriol asked without taking his eyes of the television.

_Damn he's turning into Syaoran on me. I don't know how they do it._

"Tai Lee…what do you think about her," she asked, eyes still focused on her fingers.

"Well…she seems…nice I guess-"

"I mean the fact that she looks like Tomoyo," Meilin butted in, cutting to the chase.

He could hear in her tone that she didn't want any copout excuses or beating around the bush so he answered truthfully.

"Honestly, I think that the fact that she looks like Tomoyo sucks. It sucks a lot because now every time I see her I'm going to think about what could have been."

Meilin shut off the television and faced him.

"Do you think that you could like her? I mean **like her**, like her."

"Woah, Meilin. I don't even know the girl yet, I-"

"Do you think that you could like her? Yes or no."

Eriol sighed and placed a hand on her knee.

"I think that anything is possible. But I made a promise to someone that I would try to move on from Tomoyo so that we might be able to be with that person. And even though after all this time I still do love Tomoyo that person is still up there on my list."

"Good because I don't think that person needs any more competition," she said quietly, blushing a bit.

He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Well that person doesn't have anything to worry about when it comes to that. Get some rest, we all need it."

And with that he made his way into his room that was Syaoran's ex-room, and smiled at her again before closing the door.

_I guess I'm just going to have to wait a little more for you Eriol. But I will. You're __**so**__ worth it,_ she thought, slowly making her way into her room.

TBC…

[A/N: Okay so most of the fluff moments are pretty much done. Now onward with the disturbingness (not a word I know, but it is now because I said so) of Javier.]


	8. Jai Yu

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change

**Chapter 8:** Jai Yu

Syaoran slept peacefully and Sakura watching him fixedly. His breathing was steady and this made her feel a little better.

For now.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura went down the stairs to answer it. She looked through the door hole to see who the visitors were.

When she recognized the two familiar faces, she gladly opened it, hoping for some good news.

Fujitaka heard the door open and quickly made his way into the living room, making sure that everything was okay.

"Good evening Miss Kinomoto, do you mind if we come in," Officer Shin asked, alongside Officer Daichi.

"Of course," she replied with a smile, allowing the two men to enter the house.

They bowed towards Fujitaka for being in the presence of his home and he bowed back being in the presence of police officers.

"Would you like some tea," Mr. Kinomoto offered, but the two men shook their heads politely.

"We won't be here long; we just wanted to inform Miss Kinomoto of how the process was going."

Officer Shin gave her a grim look.

"Unfortunately it isn't going all too well. We did a quick sweep of the city, but we haven't found any traces of him. Now this isn't to say that he can't be found, just that it's going to be a long search. We're going to look even harder now, but we would like to restate that we highly suggest that you should keep indoors for as long as you can."

Sakura nodded and didn't say anything but it was evident that there was fear in her eyes.

Fujitaka sensed this and made his way over to his daughter and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Thank you for the update officers, please continue to keep us posted."

The two men of authority bowed once again and then exited the home.

The minute they were gone she plunged herself into her father's arms and cried frightfully.

"Why is this happening dad?"

Fujitaka was one who believed that people always reaped what they sowed. But now probably wasn't the time to bring that up to his daughter. So he stood silently, stroked her hair, and allowed her to cry into his arms.

No matter how old she may be, she was still his baby.

**--------**

"They're looking for us you know. Well, actually they're looking for you," a female voice said, walking into a room.

The person she was talking to was sitting a desk, staring into a frame. The person didn't respond because they were more focused on the picture.

"It's not like they're going to find us anyways."

No response.

"Are you just going to ignore me?"

No response again.

The girl walked over to the table and slammed it, capturing the person's attention.

"Look Javier, I've done a lot for you, the least you can do for me is answer when I talk to you!"

Javier looked up from his picture of Sakura into the eyes blue eyes that were drilling into his brown ones.

"Sorry Jai Yu. I know you probably hate me," he said, grabbing onto her waist and pulling her into his lap.

The girl giggled a bit.

"I could never hate you. And remember, that it's Tai Lee now. You couldn't have possibly forgotten the name you've given me," she said, rubbing her finger on his lips.

"Yes, yes, 'Tai Lee'. But I really don't give you enough credit and you've done so much for me. Like being okay with what happened between Misako and myself. It was good, but nothing compared to you. And going through plastic surgery to look like…uh…her name escapes me…"

"Tomoyo," Jai Yu assisted.

"Yes, that's it, Tomoyo."

"You know I still wonder why you told me to look like her instead of just getting plastic surgery and looking like Sakura."

Javier sighed as if she should know the answer to that already.

She did.

She just wanted to ask for conversation sake.

"If you looked like Sakura, it wouldn't matter because you still wouldn't **be** her. I want her. Not a copy. Besides she would trust you more if you looked like her dead best friend. She would want to be around you more, and then you would lead her to me. Very simple."

She nodded as if it made perfect sense.

"I didn't finish going through the list of things about you that I'm thankful for. Also, because you gave up your place so that I could live here. I really am grateful, even if I don't express it to you as much as I should," he said, giving the 18 year old a kiss.

"And I do it all because I love you," she whispered softly into his mouth.

"And I love Sakura," he replied dreamily.

This caused Jai Yu to get upset. She sat up from his lap, walked across the room, and then slumped herself into the bed.

"Do you have to do that every time," she yelled, reaching for the television and turning it on.

Javier too rose from his seat and sat beside her.

"You **know** that I love Sakura. I don't know why you just can't accept that," he said, their eyes heated.

"I **have** accepted it. Why do you think that I've done all of this for you? You think I don't know that you love her? Look in your wallet Javier; you have more pictures in there of her than you do of me! I just thought that MAYBE because I'm your girlfriend that you could say that you love me too!"

"I do love you Jai Y-'Tai Lee'. But I love Sakura more and you're just going to have to live with that," he said, lowering his voice.

Jai Yu sighed. She knew there was no point in trying to compromise with Javier. But she loved him so much that she was willing to do anything for him.

Anything.

All he had to do was say the word and she would gladly do as instructed. She turned to face him with a smile on his face.

"Well, when you get what you want from Sakura we can make sure that we can get back to what **I **want," she said, kissing him passionately.

He was a little surprised and pushed her back casually.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

Her lips formed into a mischievous smile.

"No I'm still mad. But if you love Sakura the same way that I love you then I can't stay mad for too long."

This caused him to chuckle a bit.

"You know some people would think you were sick in the head?"

"This coming from the guy who takes all the money that his parents send to him for sustenance, and uses it to print pictures of the girl he's stalking."

He laughed even harder.

"You're right," his face turned serious, "But this isn't going to happen anymore. I've just been teasing her so far, but now she needs to understand that I'm serious. I've been craving for her for too long and this time, she's not getting away from me."

"Drastic times call for drastic measures huh," she asked, resting her head on her boyfriend's chest.

"Pity," she continued, "I really don't want to have to kill anyone."

"Don't lose your commitment to me now. You promised that you would help me get her no matter what," he said softly, but sternly.

"I know. I never said I **wasn't** going to kill anyone. Just that I didn't want to. And besides, torturing is so much more fun."

Javier kissed the girl roughly, causing her to moan and smile.

"I knew there was a reason that you were my girlfriend. But from now on, we're going full force. Sakura will be mine. Whether she likes it or not."

TBC…


	9. Family Problems

[A/N: This is officially the longest chapter that I have ever written for any of my stories. I couldn't stop typing :D. Enjoy!]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change

**Chapter 9:** Family Problems

Sakura & Touya

Sakura was becoming more and more worried. For numerous reasons. First of all, there was the fact that it had been a month and still no word from the police about finding Javier. She thought that maybe she should have considered this. That he shouldn't have been so underestimated. He wouldn't allow himself to be so easy to find. She supposed that she should have been content about the fact that he had left her alone for a while, but just knowing that he was still lurking around somewhere made her feel undeniably queasy.

Also she was worried about the fact that Touya hadn't said more than two words to her at a time, clearly depicting that he was still upset with her. She wished he wouldn't be so childish about it and just address her directly, but she knew he had every right to be upset.

He was her brother.

And she should have told him. No matter how embarrassing it was on her part. But she didn't, and he was showing her just how much it hurt him.

_But he could at least have an actual conversation with me,_ Sakura mentally yelled. She was supposed to be writing a report for her Health and Science course, but she had too much on her mind and it was deterring her working process.

A couple of weeks ago, she told brother and her father about everything that had happened. Touya had already heard this through her interrogation, but she wanted it to be told** directly** to him this time. Her dad didn't know how to react to the information so he made himself a cup of coffee and then made his way to his room. Touya more or less did the same thing, sans the coffee.

Overtime her father learned that there was no point keeping upset over it because it had already happened and his major concern switched over to his daughter's protection.

Touya wasn't as forgiving.

"I wish Syaoran was here," Sakura whined to herself. She placed her laptop back into her lap to continue the report, but then placed it back down on the desk beside her when she knew that she wasn't going to continue anytime soon.

Syaoran had gone over to the apartment to check on Meilin and Eriol. Sakura begged to go with him but he insisted that she stayed and completed her work. He told her that it was for her own good and left with a huge, satisfying smile on his face when she miserably agreed.

After all, by the time he finished there, she should've finished her report and then the two were supposed to go and visit Takashi and Chiharu. Well actually, it wasn't just the two of them. Tai Lee was going too. Syaoran still kept his guard up around her, but in Tai Lee's defense, she hadn't done anything. Yet. So he didn't have a reason to hold a grudge against her.

Regardless of everything, Sakura was happy that she still lived with Syaoran. At least there was **something **in her life that she didn't have to worry about.

As a matter of fact, Fujitaka and Touya were a lot more open about Syaoran staying at their place than either of them had anticipated. The two men agreed that they weren't always there and at least her boyfriend would be there when they weren't. What surprised Sakura and Syaoran more than anything was the amount of trust that the Kinomoto family had bestowed in him.

She stared at her laptop again. The new document stared blankly at her and the cursor blinked repeatedly at her, begging, pleading, that she type something to fill the page. She sighed.

_I'm not going to be finishing this anytime soon._

Sakura turned it off and left her room. She was about to go downstairs, when a glimpse of her brother in his room caught her eye. She paused for a little while, then decided that it was time that the relative silent treatment that she was getting from her sibling had gone on long enough. She stormed down the hallway with her white bunny slippers (yes, bunny slippers), and entered the room without permission.

Touya hadn't even noticed. He was staring out of his window into the October sky. There was a light yet crisp breeze outside that drifted the already fallen and shriveling leaves from the ground. The yellow, red, green, and brown leaves danced as if being controlled by puppet masters.

Sakura watched her brother intently. The last time she saw him look out of the window like that was the day after their home was broken into. The moment played freshly in her mind. Touya had never been so protective of her in his entire life, and that really meant something seeing how overprotective his was and is of her on a daily basis. Well, not recently.

"Touya?"

He twitched a bit, coming out of his daydream but doing his best to ignore her company.

"Touya, we need to talk about this."

He rolled his neck from side to side and then mumbled something about it being stiff. This was true ignorance. Normally she would have been upset at him but she couldn't bring herself to feel that emotion towards him.

"Look…I'm sorry. I've said it so many times that I don't even know what to do anymore."

He finally looked at her, but the way he did made her wish that he had continued facing out the window. Anger. Disappointment. Hurt. All of these emotions shone from his eyes, piercing her into the core of her heart. She hated when he felt that way about her. She hated being the reason that he was behaving the way he was. She would even prefer if her called her monster a few times. But he didn't. He just looked at her.

"I know I should have told you so that you could have helped me. And I know you're probably more ashamed of me than anything. What I did was far from respectable, for myself and for this family. But Touya, you won't even talk to me. How is that going to solve anything," she asked, slowly making her way beside where he was sitting.

His eyes softened a bit but he still made no comment.

"And I have this report that I'm **supposed** to be working on but I can't focus because I'm more concentrated on the fact that my brother hasn't said a decent sentence to me in over a month."

When he still didn't say anything, her eyes welled with tears and she stopped walking.

"If you really resent me that much then I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry to have put you through all of this but I do care about you. You're my brother. The reason I never said anything before was because I didn't want you to fret over me and my mistakes," she started to leave.

Touya sighed softly.

"Sakura…"

She stopped again but didn't turn around. She didn't want him to know that she was already crying.

"I'm supposed to fret over your mistakes **because** I'm your brother."

That more words than he had said to her over the entire month of September combined. She smiled but still cried quietly, not turning around yet.

"And I don't resent you. I could never do something like that **because **you're my sister."

She came back and stood in front of him but he pulled her into his lap and held her closely; the same way that he did on that night with the burglary nine years earlier.

"I just wished that I could've protected you, and I know dad wanted to do the same. I will next time though, I promise" he said into her hair.

She chuckled a bit.

"It seems like everyone is trying to protect me," she whispered.

Touya smiled.

"It's because you always need saving…monster."

And the word that had started so many arguments over the years in the past, was the one word that helped lead their relationship back on the right track.

At least now she could finally finish that report before Syaoran came back.

**--------**

Eriol & Nakuru

Eriol was putting on his shoes to leave just when there was a knock on the door. He peered through the peephole and saw his friend. He unhooked the chain, undid the lock and then let Syaoran in with a welcoming smile.

"You came at the worst time you know," Eriol stated, putting on his shoes again, "I'm about to go and check up on Nakuru. I haven't seen her for the longest time, and for all I know, she's not even in Tomoeda anymore," he finished with a small chuckle.

"Well did you ever know where she was to begin with," Syaoran asked, returning the chuckle and removing his shoes.

Eriol pointed at his friend with a smirk.

"You have a point. Well, I'll see you later then."

He closed the door behind him and before he could take out his key to lock it, he heard the click, indicating that Syaoran had already done that for him.

Eriol smiled again and strolled down the hallway with his hands in his pocket. After travelling through the elevator and exiting the building, he was greeted with a cool breeze that caused him to shiver a bit. He pulled down the ends of his navy blue cotton sweater and blew hot air into his hands.

_Maybe I should have worn a thicker sweater. Winter is going to be terrible this year._

He paused and stared at the bus stop that was almost immediately in front of the building. In spite of the weather he decided that he was going to walk to his old home. Ever since he was released from rehabilitation, he did his best to take more advantage of the climate because he had been away from it for so long.

After walking for approximately twenty minutes, he stood outside of the place he used to call home and then walked up to the front door.

He still had the key and was glad that he did.

_She better be here. Even when I came at the beginning of the month to get my clothes and other things she wasn't here. I hope she's okay._

He turned the key into the hole and turned the knob, but as soon as he opened it a little bit, it was shut back in his face. He stared at the door in confusion and blinked twice before trying to open it again. It opened a bit and then closed in his face again.

"What's the secret password?"

Eriol ogled the door again but this time he was surprised at the words that came from behind it. He hadn't heard those words since he was eleven years old.

"Eggroll."

The door opened and a chestnut coloured hair girl smiled fondly at him. He returned the look.

"And here I thought you would have forgotten," the 24-year-old Nakuru said, allowing Eriol to enter the house.

"How could I forget," he said, closing the door behind him, "Eggrolls were your favourite things to eat when you came home from high school, and you would force me to eat them as much as you did. So you made it our secret password whenever I would come home," he sighed happily, "I have never had an eggroll since."

She laughed at him but her eyes told him that she had a couple of things that she needed to say. He could distinguish that face anywhere, even though they hadn't seen a lot of each other for a very long while.

They walked into the kitchen where she had two cups of tea waiting on the table. Eriol smiled again.

"You always did have a knack of knowing when I'd come home. Well…at least when **you** were here…" he trailed off.

"So how's university? You **are** in university, right," she asked teasingly, but Eriol saw through it. His face turned serious.

"What's wrong Nakuru?"

She stirred her finger in her tea and watched the ripples of the hot liquid spread away from wherever her finger would land.

"I should be asking **you** that. I know I haven't been the greatest role model for you. Not being around much and all, it's just that stuff happens you know?"

He immediately thought of the late Tomoyo and almost laughed. If anyone knows that 'stuff happens', it's him.

"Well, I guess you're old enough to know that I've made mistakes. Really stupid ones. But I knew you didn't need me around that much. As a matter of fact, I probably needed you more than the other way around."

She sucked the tea from her finger. Sure it was bad etiquette, but she was around a guy that was practically her family so she didn't really care. Neither did he.

"I think I owe you an explanation as to why I was never around as much as I should have been."

She finally lifted the cup to her lips and took a long sip. He had yet to touch his own tea. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he wasn't even thinking about it. This was something that he had been wondering about for a long time.

"High school crushes. They can turn a person mad," she began.

_HA! Tell me about it,_ he thought.

"You know Touya, right?"

"Sakura's brother," he asked, not yet understanding how the subject correlated with Touya.

"I liked to tease him a lot. I thought he was kind of cute but I never let him know about it. Too much pride for that. But I think he got the hint after a while."

Eriol listened closely to the words that were coming from his dear friend's mouth.

"I became really blunt about it. Not caring if people knew that I liked him or not, so one day I decided to tell him. If he accepted it then I would be ecstatic, but if not…well I never thought that far ahead. I should have though…"

His hands encircled his cup for the sake of warmth because the cool air from outside was seeping in through the poorly isolated walls of the kitchen. He watched Nakuru's brown eyes darken a little bit the more she continued with the story.

"Yukito. I never did like him very much, but I never knew why. That's a lie…I **did** know, I just didn't want to accept it. When Touya rejected me I knew that he already had someone else in mind…but it hurt. It hurt **so **much. And instead of dealing with it like the mature high school student I was supposed to be, I got myself caught up in a bad group of people. The rest I assume you can put together. I don't really want to go into it again. Just know that if it wasn't supposed to be done, I did it."

Eriol nodded. He had figured that that was the reason behind her constant disappearance, but he was hoping that it wasn't the case.

"One guy. That was all it took. I'm not blaming him of course, no one told me to behave the way that I did. I should talk to him about it one day, but I don't think I would be able to without breaking into tears, and I gave up crying a long time ago."

She smiled and then finished the rest of her tea.

"Long story short, I realized that you were more important than all of that and I should have been here for you instead of being a terrible example. I don't blame you for living with your friends from high school. I admire it actually."

Eriol smiled a little. He really was fortunate to have the friends that he did, even though they had been through a lot over the years. He finally went to take a sip of his tea but it was cold. He sighed and placed it back on the table.

"Anyways enough about me. I came home one day last year and you weren't here. I figured maybe you were out with your friends or something so I left it alone. But then when you didn't come for a week I got worried. I didn't know who else to turn to so I asked Yukito if he knew anything about it. He's the only person that I was willing to talk to about it because I definitely wasn't going to go to Touya."

Eriol's eyes flickered with interest. She read this and responded.

"Oh please, there was no squabble or fight or anything. We're both grown adults; there would be no need for it…although I did consider…Anyways! That's beside the point. So he told me some…things…but I want to hear them from you myself. If he's right then you'll be able to tell me everything and it'll match what he said, but if not then I'll go back to his place and probably kill him. The things that he said were beyond disrespectful on your part, so if they're not true then he'll gravely regret it."

Eriol exhaled sharply and explained the entire story to Nakuru. Everything. She was so taken aback by his tale that she ended up holding her breath and not even realizing that she was doing so until there was no more air in her lungs and she began coughing uncontrollably.

He tried to assist her but she waved him off until her coughing fit was over.

He expected her to yell at him. Slap him. Storm off angrily. Something.

But she didn't.

Instead she hugged him. She hugged him so tightly that he in turn lost his breath.

"I guess we've both been victims to high school crushes," she said quietly, her voice breaking.

_Mine was more than a crush…but then I guess so was yours,_ he thought to himself.

"Is that all you're going to say," he asked finally, still surprised by her simple reaction.

"I already reacted the way you're expecting me too when Yukito told me. He was understanding about it. And despite our past grudges, I've learned that he's a great friend and I appreciate him as he is. I understand why Touya chose him over me."

Eriol didn't hear the last part because a familiar scent hit his nose, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"What's that smell?"

Nakuru smiled brightly, as if the previous conversations had never occurred. She rose from her seat and headed towards the heart of the smell.

"Eggrolls."

Eriol laughed. Maybe he wouldn't mind having eggrolls again. For old times sake.

**--------**

Meilin & Kyo

Meilin looked up from her desk in her room. She had the same Health and Science course that Sakura did, but they didn't have it at the same time, however they were doing the same report, with a few altercations in the details in terms of instructions given.

She smiled at the sight of her cousin. They hadn't been able to spend a lot of time over the last month so she was glad he came to visit. She found it a little strange living with him for so long and then having it change suddenly.

"Hey Syao, what's up?"

He faked a gasp and put his right hand over the side of his chest that his heart was under.

"'Syao'? Now when's the last time you called me that? What's got you so happy," he asked with a smirk.

The smile remained on her face. Sometimes, times like these, she loved that her cousin could read her like a book.

"Hey why did you knock? You still have a key to the place don't you?"

"Meilin stop avoiding the question," he declared, smirk still plastered on his face.

She put her elbows on the desk and her face in the palm of her hands. She looked up to the ceiling dreamily.

"Well actuall-"

The phone rang, cutting her sentence in half.

She sighed dramatically and then dragged herself to answer it. Syaoran had a feeling he knew what she was going to tell him.

_And it's about time._

"Hello," she answered quirkily and then her face dropped. Her expression only changed that quickly when one person called. He echoed the sigh, not as dramatically though.

"Yes…yes…one moment please," she rolled her eyes and handed him the phone.

"Your mother doesn't seem to like you in Tomoeda very much," she said, making sure to cover the receiver so she couldn't hear it.

He sighed again and then took the phone.

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Meilin gestured to Syaoran that she was going to answer it and he nodded in understanding.

She subconsciously opened the door without looking through the hole and then closed it again as soon as she saw who it was.

"UN-FREAKING-BELIEVABLE," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Before she could lock it again, the door was forcefully opened, sending her flying against the closet door.

She sat on the floor and looked up at the man that stood over her.

He had short black hair gelled back and dark brown eyes and he wore a dark grey suit. There was also a shiny black tie secured tightly around a spotless white shirt that matched the black dress shoes that he was wearing. Everything was spick and span and nothing was out of place.

A couple years back and Sakura would have had some real competition in the perfection department if he were around then.

The only difference to Meilin between that man and Sakura was that she admired, awed, and respected Sakura. She loathed this man.

"That is no way that you should speak in front of you father. Or any man in that case. Is that understood Meilin."

She rolled her eyes.

"If I had a father I wouldn't speak like that in front of him but I don't. And you're no real man so I have nothing to worry about then, do I?"

She was now sitting cross legged and crossed her arms as well. She may have looked childish the way she was positioned, but her eyes were dark and cold, well beyond her years.

The man welcomed himself into the apartment without permission.

"Well I suppose I deserved that. It doesn't give you the right to say it, but I do deserve it. Now, I hear that your engagement with Yelan's son has been nullified. Why was I not informed about this by you? Especially because it has been over eight years since it has happened," the man asked sternly.

Meilin couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you serious? You disappear for ten years of my life and then you have the nerve to show up out of no where and ask me why I'm not marrying Syaoran anymore? You've never even called to wish me a happy birthday. Or come to visit when you had the time, although I assume you didn't because you **never** have time for me. Your own flesh and blood."

The man's facial expression didn't change so she found it hard to tell how he felt.

"Meilin Rae-"

"No. My name is **not** Meilin Rae. My name is Meilin Li. And it has been for the majority of my life. They took me in when you decided that you didn't want me anymore. Yelan was more of a mother to me than you were **ever** a father to me **Kyo.**"

Now this had him startled a bit. He had never expected his daughter to call him by his first name. She continued her rant.

"You don't love me. You've never loved me. Work was always more important to you. But I know Yelan. She would always tell you where I would be. When I was in Hong Kong with her, when I moved in the house with Syaoran and Wei, and even when I moved here in this apartment, and not once have you taken the time to send a message. When Yelan told me that you wanted to talk to me, I knew it'd be about the engagement. And I bet you don't even care about how I feel about it. You're probably upset because now you won't get to become he father-in-law to the heir of the Li Clan. That's always been your concern."

She was crying now.

"I tried to love you. I really did. I tried to convince myself that you just had to work to sustain us because mom left us. And then when you didn't come back I knew I was only filling my head with lies. And when I started high school I knew I couldn't lie anymore. I may not always agree with her decisions, or like them either, but Yelan loves me. And you don't. So I'd just really appreciate it if you left me to continue with my life without you. It's not like it would make a difference anyways."

Kyo said nothing. Meilin panted heavily through her tears. Some time throughout her speech she had stood up and was (more or less) face to face with her father.

"Are you finished yet," he asked calmly, appearing not phased by the strong verbal attack he had just received.

She didn't bother to dignify him with a response.

"Good. Now, as I was saying, why was the engagement nullified?"

Meilin had used up all of her anger and now was in a state of disbelief. She regained some composure and answered just as calmly as he had asked.

"Because Syaoran has found love, and so have I."

She didn't even realize that she had admitted that she loved Eriol. She didn't really know that she did until that moment. But that wasn't her main concern now, and she would take it into account later.

"Now Mr. Rae, if you could so kindly leave this place and never come back, it would be appreciated," she concluded, opening the door and gesturing for him to leave.

He snorted softly and headed for the door.

"You know, in the time your mother **was** around I would have thought she would have taught you some more manners," he said, not facing her.

"Yes, Yelan did. But she also taught me not to let anyone walk over me, and I don't intend to."

And with that she slammed the door to her father's back.

**--------**

Syaoran & Yelan

Syaoran wanted to come off of the phone when he heard his cousin yelling, but he knew that his mother would never permit it. As a matter of fact she permitted very few things in his life. One of the many reasons why Syaoran preferred living in Tomoeda as opposed to Hong Kong with his mother.

"Syaoran you know that I would have expected you to respond to the letter that I had sent you. I'm quite disappointed that you haven't. You may be eighteen years of age but that does not neglect that fact that you are my son and you should be constantly keeping in contact with me.

He sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot ever since he entered the apartment.

"Yes mother. I'm sorry bu-"

"Syaoran. When are you coming back home? There are better universities here, and more options. Tomoeda only one university and I have looked into their curriculums; they are not that impressive. Besides you shouldn't be living in an apartment. You should be getting used to living in large houses because as heir to the Li Clan…"

_Here she goes again,_ he thought, rolling his eyes, tuning in and out of her speech.

"…and you know how important that is for myself as well as your sisters. We-"

"'need someone to carry on the name so that you can pass on peacefully and my sisters will not have to worry about ever being poor' yes mother I know but-"

"'But'? There **is** no but. You have already agreed to this. You may as well come back to Hong Kong so that you can adjust to the style that you were meant to live."

Syaoran had had enough. His mother had been making decisions for him for his entire life and he was growing tired of it. And every time they had a conversation it was just about him going back. She didn't seem to understand that his heart was in Tomoeda and no matter how much convincing she tried to do he wasn't leaving.

"Mother, I'll pursue with the clan; as you've said I have already agreed to do that, and I will. But I love Sakura. And my sisters love her. And I know that you love her too. Ever since you met her. And I don't plan on leaving her for any reason."

He didn't know where his determination came from. He had always thought this but had never said anything. And besides that, he was terrified of his mother.

But he continued, not letting a good thing come to an end before he finished what he knew he had to say.

"I'm going to marry that girl. I don't know when, but I will, and I'm sorry mother, but you and my sisters are just going to have to live with it."

There was silence the other side of the line and Syaoran became a little worried. Had he gone on for too long? Was she angry with him for speaking against her?

But suddenly he heard a giggle in his ear.

It was his mother's. But he hadn't heard her make that sound in a very, **very** long time.

"My son. I am so proud of you. I think that you've finally done it."

Now he was confused.

"It was a win-win situation for me. Either you would have come back and stayed with me, or you would finally decide to marry. I'm so happy. Just remember to inform your old lady when you decide to pop the question," she said fondly into the phone.

"Mother I-"

"That's enough Syaoran. Don't worry about this. I'm happy for you. Go and follow your heart. You have a good one."

Then there was dial tone.

He heard another giggle again, but this time, it was from Meilin.

"Well, well. Look at Syaoran all grown up, telling his mom he's his own man. I'm proud of you buddy," she said with a smile. She had dried tears on her face.

"What hap-"

She put her palm up, facing him.

"I'm okay. I just hate to see the same people walk out of my life again."

He didn't understand then. But he would. Soon enough.

**--------**

Chiharu & Takashi & Mina

_Sakura_

_5:43p.m._

_Hey! Finished my report (finally). Waiting at the park for you with Tai Lee. You're still coming with us to see Chi & Tak?_

He had forgotten all about it.

"Hey Mei, sorry I have to go. I'm visiting Chiharu and Takashi today. I haven't seen them since graduation a couple of months ago," but when he turned to his cousin on the couch she was in a deep sleep.

He smiled at her. Then he had an idea.

He tucked his right hand under her neck and his left hand under her knees and picked her up with a loud grunt.

_This isn't as easy as it used to be when we were kids, _he thought, and struggled to bring her into her room on the bed.

He covered her with a blanket, wrote a quick note for herself and Eriol for when he came back, and then left the house, being sure to lock the door behind him with his key.

_Yes pretty lady. I'll be there soon_

To:_ Sakura_

Send.

After about five minutes he met up with his girlfriend and Tai Lee and the three made their way to the Yamazaki residence.

"I feel so bad. It's been four months. And before then it was well over a year, I-"

Syaoran kissed Sakura on the forehead. He could have sworn that he saw Tai Lee cringe a bit, but he ignored the thought.

"Stop worrying about it. At least we're visiting right?"

Sakura sighed.

"I guess."

She rang the doorbell and inhaled deeply. When she heard the door unlock her stomach was overflowing with butterflies.

"SAKURA" Chiharu yelled and lunged herself at her childhood friend.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Chiharu grew more and more beautiful every time that she saw her. Her brown hair had been dyed to a reddish colour and it curled largely down to just under her shoulders. Her face was a little pale but she didn't look sickly. As a matter of fact it made the brownness of her eyes stand out a lot more. She wore a beige dress, regardless of the weather, that looked amazing on her.

Sakura happily returned the hug.

"Oh come in, come in," she instructed.

When Chiharu saw Tai Lee she reacted the same way that everyone else did. Tai Lee eventually got used to it and put out her hand to shake the one of her hostess.

"No I'm not Tomoyo brought back to life," she said with a chuckle, "Just an eighteen year old named Tai Lee. Nice too meet you."

Chiharu got over the shock a lot quickly than everyone else did and she gladly shook her hand.

"Well a friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine."

"And mine," came a male voice behind her.

Takashi shook the girl's hand as well.

_He looks exactly the same, except that he's taller,_ Syaoran thought to himself, but then he noticed something.

His jaw dropped and he pointed at Chiharu's abdomen.

"No…no stomach," he said blatantly.

Sakura stepped back outside to slap her boyfriend on the head but then she understood.

"Well hello to you too," the married couple said joyfully at the same time.

Sakura was now pointing as well and Tai Lee stood confusedly.

"When…?"

"Why don't you guys come inside and we'll get you something to drink," Takashi said happily. "By the way, do you know where flavoured drinks came from? Actual-" but before he could continue, he was dragged into the house by his wife and their three visitors entered behind them.

Before anyone could say anything there was the sound of whining from the upstairs. Sakura squealed.

"Is that…?"

"Yes."

She clapped excitedly.

"Can I see, can I see?"

Chiharu laughed.

"I'll bring her downstairs," she said, going to get the baby from upstairs.

"It's a girl," Tai Lee asked interestedly. She didn't know them long but there was something about meeting a baby that seemed to get girls wound up.

Syaoran smiled at his girlfriend and then turned his attention to Takashi.

"So what have you been up to? Going to school."

Takashi shook his head silently.

"I don't have the money for it. I have to work so that I can pay for this house, rent, food and things for Mina."

It took Syaoran a little while to understand that Mina was Takashi's daughter.

"Chiharu works sometimes, but not a lot. Rika and Naoko are a great help with babysitting, but Mina still needs to be breastfed and Chiharu doesn't want her drinking supplements. Also Rika and Naoko are in school so they don't always have the time. When she doesn't have to breastfeed anymore then maybe Chiharu can work a little more and I can save enough money for her to go to university."

Syaoran was amazed. His friend had matured so much over the years it was unbelievable.

"So you don't want to go to university or college?"

Takashi chuckled.

"I would love to. But Chi Chi is more important to me than anything. And her well being means more to me than my own. I want her to be well educated and flaunt her around to all the other men that have ever been involved in high school marriages."

Sakura and Syaoran shared a look. Tai Lee seemed to be in love with the story being told. She wished that a certain someone would put her first like that as well.

Chiharu came back downstairs and the sound of cooing came from in her arms. Sakura ran up happily and pleaded that she could hold her. Chiharu openly allowed her to and Sakura's pre-maternal instinct automatically kicked in.

"Hello Ms. Yamazaki. Mina was it? That's a beautiful name…as beautiful as you are."

Seeing Sakura care for Mina so much gave Syaoran the urge to have a kid. And not just for the sake of the process. Tai Lee even seemed to get a little emotional at the sight of the baby girl.

"First time, first kid," Syaoran asked, finally facing Takashi again, who now had Chiharu in his lap. She was blissfully watching Sakura and Tai Lee play with her daughter.

"Ha! No, no, no. Actually we had been trying to have a kid ever since before we were married. It may sound stupid, especially since we were barely halfway through high school, but that's how it was," Takashi said.

"Not to mention that that's the reason why our parents disowned us," Chiharu continued, and then visibly saddened a bit.

"I can tell them if you want," Takashi whispered to her.

"It's okay. I'll just keep it concise."

Syaoran, Sakura and Tai Lee had their undivided attention on Chiharu at the head of the table.

"Basically there was a bit of a mistake. A time that I thought I was pregnant but I wasn't. We weren't married, My mother blamed Takashi, and his father blamed me. Eventually our parents shifted the blame to us as a couple and they decided they didn't want anything to do with two fifteen year olds that didn't have a future set out for themselves. Even when we got married they didn't give their blessings, show up, leave a note, nothing. That's when we knew that they had decided to disown us for sure. And that's a long and painful story put quite shortly."

The room remained silent.

"But then…didn't they show up to grad," Syaoran asked, remembering that he saw the parents in the audience.

Chiharu's eyes filled with tears.

Yamazaki brushed them from her face and continued for her. He knew she would probably choke up at some point.

"'I see you finally got her pregnant. I'm surprised that you even made it through high school. It's not like you're going to amount to anything in your lives anyway. Oh and we don't want to have anything to do with that child you're carrying. That is not a grandchild to us'. Those were the exact words that they said to us after the graduation. And that was the only reason why the showed up. To tell us that. But Chi Chi and I have vowed to prove them wrong. We will amount to greatness, and so will Mina. She doesn't need to know her grandparents anyways," Takashi said seriously.

Syaoran and Sakura were listening attentively to confidence that Takashi had for himself and his family. That was definitely true love right there. Something to be very proud of.

But meanwhile Tai Lee was growing quite agitated

_This is taking to long. It needs to be done tonight._

TBC…

[A/N: Fun Fact: Meilin's father's last name isn't actually Rae. It's her last name in the English dubbing, so I decided, 'hey, why not use it?'

Rollercoaster of emotions throughout each family. Hope you enjoyed.

**pikachu2510**: That means that anything is possible :D! I'm glad that you're excited with the fic. I tried to update earlier but FF wasn't letting me upload the document. Thanks for the review && keep them coming!

**uvr-BLUSH'd**: Actually I wouldn't mind if you could help me out with things that don't seem to work or make much sense or if you feel anything's missing. It really does help with the outcome. Some of the things that you mentioned before I did have in mind for the story but others I didn't so I do appreciate all the assistance I can get :). And I'm glad that you're still giving the story a chance. Who knows, you may enjoy the result :P. Thanks for the review!**  
**

**James Birdsong**: Thanks a lot again! Your reviews are great pick-me-ups :D. Keep them coming!

**RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble**:Ahaha, stalkers are entertaining aren't they? Don't worry, that wasn't one of my big and beautiful twists yet to come! Actually I tried to foreshadow it by making her appearance into the story right after Javier was on the phone and said…uh…well I don't remember at this time (and I'm too lazy to go check in that other chapter) but yeah… it was supposed to be her that showed up after he told her too. Did that make any sense at all? :P And there's a little bit of loserness (the newest word in my dictionary) in us so it's okay, the TBC thing tends to throw other people off too. Thanks for the review!]


	10. Kidnapped

[A/N: I ended up writing this chapter backwards so if there are any things that don't tie together (even though I didn't see any) then I'm sorry about that :)]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change

**Chapter 10:** Kidnapped

"Well anyways, enough with the grimness, how are you little lovebirds," Takashi questioned, nudging Syaoran in the side, and bobbing his head in Sakura's direction.

Chiharu wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed.

"Men. You guys are just too much. I'm going to make some cake, would you like some," she asked, making her way into the kitchen.

Sakura's mood brightened and she nodded eagerly.

She and Tai Lee continued to play with Mina, and Syaoran told Takashi about how his relationship with Sakura was going.

Half an hour later there was a chain of loud bangs in the kitchen and then Chiharu preceded back into the living room, flour all over her face. Her eyes were squinting and her eyebrows were twitching: signs that Takashi indicated quickly that she was annoyed.

"What's wrong sweetie," he asked with a smile.

"No. More. Icing," she replied between clenched teeth.

Syaoran had to bite onto the inside of his bottom lip as hard as he could to keep himself from laughing. Tai Lee couldn't believe that the red head was that angry because of a lack of condiments. Sakura personally thought it was a good reason to be upset. Mina had drifted asleep and even if she was awake she probably wouldn't have cared too much. And Takashi was all too used to her little tantrums.

"Don't worry about it," he said, walking over to her then rubbing her back soothingly, "I'll buy some tomorrow and-"

"NO! I made it for our guests. And they can't eat my sponge cake without icing! I have to go out and buy some," she complained, making her way through the closet to get a sweater.

"I thought the mood swings would end after she had the baby," Takashi muttered under his breath. Syaoran was the only other to hear this and he bit his lip even harder.

Sakura walked over to Syaoran and gently placed Mina in his hands, then she walked over to the frantic Chiharu and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'll go and get it for you. I think you over exert yourself too much," she said to her friend with a small.

_YES! How convenient,_ Tai Lee thought smugly.

Chiharu looked at Sakura and her eyes lit up.

"You would do that for me? Oh no, but I can't let you do that, you're my guest and-"

"And you're my friend! I really don't mind and besides the grocery store is close to here, I'd be back soon."

Syaoran looked at his girlfriend. He didn't want her to leave.

"I'll go with her," Tai Lee suggested contentedly.

Now Syaoran **really** didn't want her to leave. Ever since the three met up at the park he felt some really uncomforting vibes from her and he wasn't sure that he should let her be around Sakura. The only thing that was holding him back from saying something was the fact that she never did anything to Sakura yet, so he had no right say it outright. But that didn't erase the gut feeling that told him that something was wrong.

Everyone turned their attention to the Tomoyo lookalike.

"Really I wouldn't mind. I just remembered that I need to get a couple of things there for myself anyways. And besides, you shouldn't have to go by yourself," she said with a smile.

Sakura and Chiharu both hugged her at the same time.

"Thank you," Chiharu said.

"You're such a great friend," Sakura finished.

Tai Lee shrugged.

"Think nothing of it."

"And it's about time Sakura! The last time you made a new friend it was Misako. And we all know how great that turned out," Chiharu said absentmindedly, but regretted bringing it up as soon as she did.

The mood in the room darkened a bit, even Tai Lee looked displeased. And this time Syaoran was sure he saw her facial expression change, even though she tried to cover it up afterwards.

_Does she even know who Misako is,_ he thought, but then turned to Sakura who looked just as, if not more, upset.

"Anyways," Sakura began, breaking the awkward silence, "we should get going," Sakura said softly, taking Tai Lee by the hand and exiting the house.

"We'll be back soon," she finished without turning around.

The two girls walked down the sidewalk towards the grocery store. It was getting later, meaning that it was getting chillier. Tai Lee was wearing a t-shirt and occasionally got Goosebumps from the cold air and rubbing them to obtain some heat.

"What are you buying," Sakura asked. She was a little cold as well, but felt worse for her friend who didn't have a sweater at all.

"Some food condiments. I'm planning on having a barbeque sometime next week. You and Syaoran and Meilin and Eriol are all invited, if you'd like come."

Sakura beamed.

"I'd love to! And I'm sure everyone else would too."

"So…who's this Misako person," Tai Lee asked, and surprisingly to Sakura, her tone sounded a bit harsh. As if she was upset all of a sudden.

But she had been expecting Tai Lee to ask about it. The way everyone drew quiet at the Yamazaki residence, anyone with eyes would be able to tell that everyone felt uncomfortable after the name was brought up. She had a right to know if she was going to be friends with them.

So Sakura spent the entire trip to the store and as well as most of the time they were there, telling Tai Lee about the three high school years that might as well had been sent from hell.

**--------**

"What time did Sakura and Tai Lee leave," Syaoran asked restlessly.

Takashi rocked his daughter from side to side and shrugged.

"It has been a while hasn't it? Even Chi Chi's worried. She's been sitting in one room for longer than five minutes. Which never happens unless she's breastfeeding, sleeping, or if we're…"

A boyish grin appeared on his face as he contemplated the thought and Syaoran laughed loudly, which destroyed any possible chance for Mina falling asleep. Her brown eyes fluttered a bit and she lifted her left hand to scratch under her short black hair.

"Chiharu: You really love her don't you," Syaoran asked quietly, allowing the four month old to fall asleep again.

"How could I not? Even back when we were playing in the sandbox throwing toys at each other in kindergarten, I knew we'd be together. Destiny and all the like, you know? And so far life hasn't proven me wrong."

He kissed Mina on the forehead and then brought her into the kitchen where Chiharu was. She was staring out the window but then happily took her daughter into her arms.

"Hey sweetie," she whispered, "It's nice to have some company in here since daddy left me all by myself."

She said it to Mina but the comment was directed to Takashi. He chuckled at the comment then returned to Syaoran.

While Takashi was out of the room, Syaoran sent a text message to his girlfriend.

"I love Chiharu the same way that you love Sakura. The only difference between us and you guys is that we're married and have a kid," Takashi continued, taking a seat beside his friend once again.

"Well that's not the only difference," Syaoran started.

**--------**

"And that's basically it. We try not to bring it up anymore."

Sakura was about to reach for some vanilla icing when she felt something vibrate in her pocket.

She took the tattered phone out of it and then checked to see who was messaging her, even though she had an idea that she already knew who it was. Syaoran was just as protective of her as Touya was…okay so it was a little less, but close enough. No one could me more protective of her than her own brother.

_Syaoran _

_9:19 p.m._

_You guys have been gone for over 2 hours now. Are you okay?_

"What happened to your phone," Tai Lee asked, doing her best to display as much interest into hearing Sakura's response even though she didn't really care because she already the answer.

"Oh…uh…I…dropped it so many times that…it…cracked…badly," she said lying through her teeth.

_You're a terrible liar Sakura,_ they both coincidently thought at the same time.

Sakura put it behind her and responded to her boyfriend's distress text.

_Aw, sorry for worrying you. TL is still looking for some stuff. She's planning a BBQ or something like that, lol. But I'm fine. We both are. Be there soon._

_Love you_

To: _Syaoran_

Send.

She returned the vanilla icing and replaced it with a rainbow one.

"**Attention all shoppers, the store will be closing in 10 minutes. Please begin to make your way towards the check outs at the front of the store.**"

**--------**

_Okay, maybe I'm just overreacting,_ Syaoran thought after receiving Sakura's text.

"Are Sakura and Tai Lee alright," Chiharu asked, reentering the room after feeding Mina and placing her into her crib.

"Yeah," Syaoran replied softly.

"Good! Now we can continue our conversation. So let me get this straight: you and Sakura have been together for four years…and you guys haven't had sex yet," Takashi asked, then nodded in approval, "you my friend, are a brave man," he finished.

Syaoran shook his head and smiled at his friend's stupidity, but he didn't mind. He loved Sakura so he was willing to wait for whenever she was ready. Chiharu on the other hand wasn't going to let her husband's comment slip that easily.

She calmly walked over to where he was sitting and then 'playfully' punched him on the arm, even though it resulted with him falling off of the chair and sliding on the ground for about a meter before his body came to a halt.

She stood breathing heavily, her fist scrunching tighter and tighter every moment.

Takashi sat up and rubbed his arm then smiled sheepishly at her.

"That's going to bruise baby. If you keep abusing me like this you're going to kill me one day," he said jokingly.

Chiharu relaxed. Her shoulders slumped, her eyes filled with tears, and then she started to cry.

"You're right," she whined loudly.

Syaoran was confused but then realized that it was the post-labor mood swings acting up again.

Takashi seemed to be so used to it that he just stood up and hugged her warmly, not even commenting on it.

_If anyone's brave, it's you Tak, not me,_ Syaoran thought with a smirk.

"It's okay. I was just kidding."

He took her by the chin and made her brown eyes come in contact with his purplish ones.

"See I'm still alive, and I plan on staying that way. I can't leave Mina without a father, and I can't leave you as an eighteen year old widow," he finished with a smile.

Chiharu cheered up and kissed him lightly.

"Curse you and your silver tongue," she whispered with a grin.

Watching the couple made Syaoran feel lonely. He was happy for them of course; he simply just missed his girlfriend.

_Hurry up Sakura._

**--------**

"That will be 1156¥," the cashier told Tai Lee. The person was no older than sixteen and she seemed to be a bit on the miserable side. As if the only reason that she was working there was because she had to, not because she wanted to.

Sakura could see it in the young girl's equivalently green eyes when she had bought the icing. She waited patiently for Tai Lee to pay for her groceries and then gave her the receipt.

"Have a nice night," the cashier said blankly, playing with her hair that was blond at the top but got darker towards the bottom which was a dark chocolate brown.

"Thanks," Tai Lee replied and then met up with Sakura.

_I'm so tired. I wonder how the others are doing now. I should make a note to call Touya or dad when I'm leaving Chi Chi and Tak,_ Sakura thought.

She took her phone once again and glanced at the time as she and Tai Lee made their way through the exit doors.

9:21 p.m.

"Wow it's late," Sakura commented, leaving the store with a container of rainbow icing in hand. Outside was pretty much pitch black with the exception of the street lights.

"I didn't realize that we were in there for so long. I'm sorry Sakura, Syaoran must be worried sick about you," Tai Lee apologized, carrying a bag of ketchup, mustard, barbeque sauce, and hotdog and burger buns in her own hand.

"Oh don't worry about it, I texted him not too long ago and I'm sure he passed on the message to Takashi and Chiharu."

After walking for a bit, Tai Lee paused. Sakura looked back, slightly concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered that I parked my car somewhere around here before meeting you at the park earlier."

Sakura sighed thankfully.

"That's great because it's pretty cold and I really don't want to be out in the dark this long. The police told me that-"

"There it is," Tai Lee exclaimed, pointing at a black Toyota Camry, cutting off Sakura's sentence.

The vehicle had the two windows of the back doors wound down a quarter way.

Sakura ran over to the car and examined it. Syaoran had a bit of a car fetish and it was beginning to rub off on her.

"Wow Tai Lee, this is really nice," she said admiring it, her back facing the black haired girl, "I didn't even know that you had a car! But I'm so glad that you do."

Tai Lee noticed an empty beer bottle on the side walk and then turned her attention to the girl who was standing in front of the black automobile.

Before Sakura could turn around to stop it from happening, a large blunt object collided with the side of her head, knocking her to the ground, unconscious.

Tai Lee glanced at the broken and blood covered beer bottle in her hand and threw it into the car through the window. She wriggled her hand in the amount of space of the window that was opened and pulled up the lock, then opened the door. She grabbed onto Sakura's wrists and heaved her into the vehicle.

She grunted with every haul, until Sakura was successfully into the back seat. Tai Lee looked around but there didn't appear to be any witnesses. But then something caught her attention.

She cursed under her breath when she saw the trail of blood on the sidewalk leading right into the car. The inside she didn't care too much about, but the outside was more crucial. It might help the police find her and Javier's hideout. It was unlikely, but not impossible.

_It's a good thing I prepared for this. But this is taking too much time, and that's something I don't have a lot of to begin with._

Tai Lee opened the trunk and picked up the bottle of ketchup that she bought at the store. She opened the cover, removed the freshness seal, and poured it over anywhere on the cement that blood appeared.

"Oops," she said nonchalantly, dropping the bottle on the ground when she had concealed any bit of evidence that was there.

Tai Lee lifted the hood of the soon-to-be stolen car and rubbed some wires together until the engine purred and the car was on.

She closed the hood, then hopped into the car and drove off, Sakura's limp body in the back, to where Javier was waiting.

TBC…

[A/N: Fun Facts:

1. For those of you who don't know yet and may have been wondering (I probably should have mentioned this at some earlier point; sorry :D) TBC= To Be Continued.

2. ¥ = Yen = Japanese currency

Alright so the excitement starts here (finally I know). There are still some untied ends I know but they will be tied up soon enough. *3* :D

**Thunderous-Ice-Storm:** Haha :D. I'm happy that you like it! Thanks for the review, keep 'em coming.

**uvr-B1u5H'd: **Just about ready actually :). Glad you liked the previous chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Aria-chan:** Don't worry about it, and thanks :D. And it's true, about the way some parents are. But I really appreciate how much you like the story! Thanks for the review.

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn:** I had been wondering about it when I used to watch the show so I decided that it would only be fair to allow him to have an appearance in my story. Also I thought it would be more interesting to have him as the bad guy as opposed to the good one. I'm glad that you got the right impressions in the last chapter. Thanks for the review.


	11. Let the Mind Games Begin

[A/N: Large focus on Sakura in this chapter. Her point of view mostly in the third person though. Enjoy.]

**Disclaimer**: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

Bold- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

**Chapter 11**: Let the Mind Games Begin

Sakura woke up to a terrible splitting headache on the right side of her head. She tried to touch it but couldn't because her hands were bound to something.

It didn't any make sense.

Although there's the fact that she wasn't fully conscious yet. Maybe things would make sense then.

So in the meantime she studied her surroundings. Gradually she came to the conclusion that she was in a room.

_But…I wasn't in a room before…was I?_

The pain in her head was really hindering her ability to think straight.

_Something smells bad._

She tried to move her hands again, but with no prevail. Then she noticed that her back was against something. Something hard. A wall? A door? There was only one way to find out.

She turned her head to the left slowly as far as it could move, to see what she was held against.

It was a wall alright. A brick wall. But then something else caught her attention. The thing that was securing her hands to the wall. Ropes.

Ropes wrapped around her wrists tightly and nailed poorly, but still good enough to keep her hand movement very limited.

Her eyes shot open in realization of her whereabouts. Well she didn't know **exactly** where she was, but she finally understood that she was under captivation.

Javier.

That was the first thing that came to mind.

She was trying to determine what exactly was going on, when the sickening scent hit her nose again, but now that she was fully awake, she could distinguish it.

Blood.

Lots of it.

She looked down onto her red sweater, careful not to move her head too quickly, knowing that it would increase the already excruciating pain. All of the upper chest area on her right side was drenched in it. It appeared that the blood was drying around the edges but still damp towards the middle.

Sakura grew frantic.

Then all of a sudden she recalled the last moments of her consciousness. She had just come out of the grocery store with Tai Lee, she stood in front of a car and then felt something hard against her head. But then…

_Oh no. Tai Lee. Where's Tai Lee?!_

She rapidly spun her head around, doing her best to ignore the pain, as she looked around the room for her friend.

But there was no Tai Lee.

As a matter of fact, there wasn't anyone there.

Just a bed, a television, a desk, and a picture frame.

That didn't matter though. What mattered to Sakura was getting the hell out of that place before anyone **did** show up.

"Tai Lee," she hissed as quietly as she could, but at the same time trying to get the girl's attention. Wherever she was.

_This is stupid. I know she can't hear me. She might not even be here…wherever 'here' is. I just need to get out of here, I'll figure out what to do after that._

She began to pull on her imprisoned hands until she developed rope burn. The pain in the side of her head shifted to throbbing and pounding.

Tears began to pour down her face. Not because she wanted them to.

Actually she was quite tired of crying.

But she couldn't help it.

Of all the lives to be as messed up as it was, why did it have to be hers?

Soon the crying changed to bawling, which changed to wailing.

Helplessness.

That was always her situation. It was the same when she was getting bullied all throughout middle school. Or when she was beat up in grade 9. Or when Tomoyo died. Or when she allowed herself to sleep with Javier even though she knew she had a boyfriend. When she almost got raped by Javier. Twice. And it was the same way she felt when she couldn't bring herself to kill Misako.

Frankly, she was getting quite tired of it.

But she cried anyways. It's not like she had anything better to do, right?

After a while (she didn't have a clock around, so she didn't know how long), she developed a migraine on top of the pain she was already feeling in her head. Then she felt something vibrate in her pocket.

_My phone's still in my pocket!_

However the moment hope was building up, it was broken again. Her hands were still held against the wall so she couldn't reach it.

The vibrating stopped. Then shortly began again.

_Syaoran. Or Touya. They must be worried sick. Who knows how long I've been here for?_

She remained still knowing that she would not be able to do anything about the calls she was getting.

Time passed.

Lots of it.

Or at least that's what it felt like.

Having nothing better to do she was about to doze off when she heard something. The door was jiggling.

_Someone's coming…_

She prepared herself to see Javier, but was surprised when she didn't.

"Who…who are you," she asked skeptically to a little boy, no older than three, who opened the door and walked in carelessly.

"Where am I? What is this place," she continued. Her voice sounded raspy due to not speaking for…however long it had been.

The boy smiled at her. He was missing his two front teeth.

"You're gonna die," he said with an absentminded look on his face.

She gaped at him.

Was this really happening?

"Dey told me to tell you dat you're gonna die. I'm gonna get candy now. Dass what I love; candy."

The boy walked towards the girl under confinement so that he was a mere foot away.

"You smell stinky. And you have loss of red stuff on your head and shirt. You should take a shower," he continued, screwing up his face.

"What day is it," Sakura asked finally.

The little boy scratched his chin.

"I don't know my days yet. Dey said dat dey're gonna teach me," he said.

She was afraid to ask, but she knew she had to.

"Who's 'they'?"

The boy held his hand behind his back and swung back and forth on his heel.

"Mommy," he half-said, half-sang.

_Alright, I'm making some progress._

"And what's mommy's name," she asked impatiently. She didn't mean to but under the situation she was in, no one had the right to tell her otherwise.

"Jai Yu," he said, and then immediately clasped his hand over his mouth.

Sakura looked at him wide eyed and confused.

"Oops. Mommy said I wasn't s'posed to tell you that," he said softly.

"Dat means no candy."

_Jai Yu…why does that sound familiar?_

The boy began exiting the room, still muttering to himself about getting no candy and getting in trouble.

"Wait!"

He stopped then turned around.

"Why am I here? What does your mom want with me? And who is the other person?"

The more she badgered, the harder he pressed the palm of his hands over his ears and shook his head from side to side.

"I'm not listening because I might tell you something I'm not supposed to."

He continued leaving the room again, elbows cocked to the side as he still covered his ears.

Sakura became worried again. This boy may be her only means of becoming free. She needed him to stay.

"Okay! Okay! No more questions. But can you do me a favour," she asked softly.

She was still in a lot of pain, but there was hopefully a way out and she was going to abuse it.

The little boy scratched his chin and looked up, thinking about it.

"Okay," he said cheerily. The innocence of youth was clearly depicted on his face. Even when he was telling her that she was going to die, she could clearly see that he didn't really know what he was talking about. He was just telling her what he was told to. She felt a little sorry for him.

She smiled.

"Can you take my phone out of my pocket, open it, and show it to me?"

There was a smile on his face as well. He took the phone out and held it in his hand.

"Uh uh. Mommy said you might do that."

He spun on his heel and then marched towards the door.

"I'll be back another day," he said without turning around.

_ANOTHER DAY? HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE FOR?_

"Wait, wait! At least put the phone back."

Her distress calls continued but he simply closed the door behind him.

And she was left alone.

Again.

--------

She woke up.

Days had passed. She knew that for a fact. Her stomach had grumbled so many times that it was beginning to eat itself and she felt it burn as acid began to spill within her stomach.

Her skin felt pasty, soggy, and unhealthy. For someone who was used to having at least one shower everyday, this was rather uncomfortable.

On the plus side her head stopped hurting, so she assumed that the wound had healed. Also the blood on her shirt was completely dried.

She had to agree with the kid though. She stank. Badly.

She spent her time thinking about everything that had happened in her life until she ran out of things to think of. She even thought of how she was going to make the person who kidnapped her pay for what 'they' had done.

Speaking of which, they had not shown their faces ever since she got there…wherever 'there' is.

She just stayed against the wall in a relatively empty room.

"SAKURA! SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU," she heard from the other side of the door. A voice that was so familiar that she wanted to cry. But she had cried so many times that she didn't think there was any more water left in her eyes.

It was Syaoran.

She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"I'M IN HERE," she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so happy. She didn't know how he found her but she didn't even care.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU," the voice repeated.

It was closer.

The doorknob turned.

She knew that she didn't look her best, but she also knew that her boyfriend wouldn't care because all that mattered was that she was going to be safe.

She was very disappointed.

Heartbroken even.

The little boy came into the room again, cell phone in hand.

He pressed a button on it.

"SAKURA! SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU," came out of it.

"Someone left a message on your phone," the little boy replied.

"Mommy said dat it was dere for a while now and she thought you should hear it."

Sakura didn't know if she wanted to cry all over again or yell uncontrollably at the boy. He didn't know any better, yes, but she needed to express her anger to **someone**.

"Where…is your mother…" she asked hoarsely behind clenched teeth. This time the reason she couldn't speak properly was because her mouth and throat were dry from lack of water or any other liquid.

She forgot all about Tai lee and Javier. She just needed to meet this 'Jai Yu' person and then…well she wasn't sure **exactly** what she was going to do then, but she was going to do **something**.

"Eatin' breakfast in her room," he said plainly, cleaning his ear with his pinky.

_That bitch has the nerve to have me locked up in here with no food and she's having BREAKFAST!_

"Well you need to go and tell your mother, that she needs to come here. Now. And we need to talk."

The boy shook his head.

"I don't have to. She's coming soon."

TBC…

[A/N: Okay, so the next bunch of chapters are going back and forth between people and there are going to be a lot of open ended things that won't be completely tied together until the end.

**uvr-B1u5H'd**: Don't worry, it was supposed to be predictable. From now on it won't have as many expected moments. Thanks for being patient.

**Thunderous-Ice-Storm:** Aw thanks! That really means a lot, and every one of them is greatly appreciated.

**RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble:** I know right? And yeah, she does get kidnapped a lot, but this time I'm going to have things work out a little differently then usual. Haha, I love the fact that you're asking for Sakura to get raped. We'll see…:D! Thanks for the review.

**cupid17:** Thanks a lot, it's really appreciated! Keep the reviews coming.]


	12. The Fight

[A/N: So once again I'd like to apologize about the lack of updating. I'm going to update as much as I can next week because I'm moving soon and I don't know how long I'll be internet deprived for. Anyways, enjoy.]

**Disclaimer**: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

Bold- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

**Chapter 12**: The Fight

_God, this feels like post-Tomoyo's death all over again,_ Eriol thought sadly, picking up dirty clothes and plates of half eaten food from the ground of the room that stank. Terribly.

The room was dark. The only thing that was illuminating in it was the light that struggled to make its way in from the outdoors, but was unable to because of the curtains.

It was a complete mess, and quite the eyesore.

Eriol walked, or trudged more like it, through the clothes and shook the person in the bed. The body wasn't asleep, he knew, but it hadn't made an attempt to move in over two days now.

As usual, there was no response.

The blue haired young man watched the body sympathetically. He could only imagine…

"Syaoran…you can't keep missing school. And you need to take a shower," he said with a smile. Eriol knew that his friend couldn't see it, but he also knew that Syaoran could pick up on his effort to try and cheer him up.

But he still didn't reply.

"I'm," Eriol gulped and felt a strong lump in his throat, knowing he was about to tell a lie, "I'm…sure…that…that Sakura is okay."

**This** got Syaoran talking.

"It's been two weeks. **Two. Weeks**, Eriol. I've run out of options. I don't know what else to do," he said hollow, with a hint of sadness. And who could blame him?

Eriol sat on his friend's bed.

Syaoran had moved back into the apartment since he really didn't have a reason to stay at the Kinomoto abode. Meilin stayed in Eriol's room so that Syaoran could have one to himself. He needed the space. They understood that. Syaoran hadn't been to school since Sakura's disappearance, he hasn't left the house for a week, and now he's migrated into his room and he's been in there for two days so far.

Meilin and Eriol unofficial relationship was put to a halt for the sake of Sakura. They hadn't even considered it. Their best friend had been missing for two weeks and once again, there was nothing they could do about it.

"I know Syaoran…and I wish we could do something to fix this but-"

"You know last year Sakura asked me if she were to leave and I were never to see her again, would I be able to cope. And do you know what my answer was Eriol?"

He didn't respond, knowing the question was rhetorical.

"I told her yes. 'Eventually yea'. Sure afterwards I told her otherwise, but the fact is the first thing that I told her was yes. And looking back at it I just want to punch myself over and over again for telling her that. At this point I don't even care if I can't see her. Just to hear her voice would be enough to get me out of this bed right now."

Eriol placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"You're not the only one that's hurting man."

_Déjà vu,_ he thought, remembering giving Sakura a similar speech a few years earlier.

"Fujitaka has been at the police station every day to see if they've got any leads. Touya hasn't slept since. Meilin hasn't been able to focus in school at all. Yamazaki has called every single day in hope of some good news. Chiharu has been having nightmares about what could possibly happen to Sakura. I may not show it, but I'm just as riled up as you are. And not to mention Tai Lee's family must be in a wreck too seeing as to how she's been kidnapped too. You've got to think about everyone else."

Syaoran sat up and glared at Eriol.

"You don't know what I'm going through," he muttered.

Eriol scoffed.

"Are you serious Syaoran? **You're **going to tell me that **I** don't know what you're going through? Does Tomoyo's death ring a bell?"

"Well at least you know that your girlfriend is dead. I don't know what condition Sakura is in. Or where she is. And on top of that you had Meilin, who you knew liked you well before she told you, to move on to. I don't have anyone besides Sakura, and I'm not anything without her either. At least you've moved on. So no, you don't know what I'm going thr-"

Eriol punched Syaoran so hard that he fell off of the bed.

"There isn't a single moment in my life that I don't think about Tomoyo. That I don't wonder if I really should consider being with Meilin. That-"

This time it was he who was cut of by a punch in the face.

Syaoran was breathing heavily and his muscles were tense.

"You don't even **like** Meilin. So why are you going to do it? For pity on her part? Because you're so damn lonely that you'd have to move on to my cousin."

This time when Eriol swung at Syaoran. he missed because Syaoran moved out of the way just in time.

Punches continued between the two until they were all out fist fighting, and the arguing pursued as well.

"Don't take your insecurities about your cousin being in a relationship out on me. This isn't even about me. This is about you being a lazy ass about Sakura's kidnapping. You know what? Yes. She's gone damnit. But sitting here and moping around isn't going to bring her back. If you're going to miss out on school, you might as well come with me and Fujitaka to the police station and we can go and search together."

Somewhere in the middle of Eriol's last sentence he managed to punch Syaoran in the stomach, causing the brown haired young man double over and agonize in pain.

"Screw you Eriol."

"Syaoran I'm not trying to be an ass to you, but you need to do something productive with your time. Sakura isn't coming back un-"

A fist wedged between Eriol's eyes, right on the bridge of his nose.

Blood gushed out of his nostrils and he coughed and clutched onto it, then burned his navy blue eyes into Syaoran's auburn ones.

"I **said** you DON'T know what I'm going through!"

"You **bastard**," Eriol yelled and then lunged himself at Syaoran, who was clutching onto his stomach again.

--------

_I think that's another assignment that I failed. God I hope Sakura is okay wherever she is,_ a black haired girl thought miserably, inserting her key into her apartment door.

_I wonder how Syaoran is doing…poor guy. I think him, Touya, and Mr. Kinomoto are feeling this the hardest_.

The second she opened the door she heard yelling, a loud bang, and then a yelp of pain.

She dropped her things and immediately ran towards the source of the noise which was coming from Syaoran's room.

She opened the room door and saw Eriol, blood running down his nose, pinning Syaoran against the wall and punching him repeatedly. Then Syaoran kicked Eriol in his shin and punched him to the ground.

Eriol was about to punch Syaoran but he received on that was probably the hardest he had received since they started fighting. Seconds after, Syaoran received a punch of equal force, sending him to the opposite side of the room that Eriol had been.

Meilin was breathing ridiculously heavily and her fist was bright red from the amount of force she had just inflicted.

"I knew you guys were bound to lose it at some point, but I expected a lot better from two 18 year olds. Attacking each other? Are you guys frigging STUPID? You're so disgusting to me right now," she said in an eerily calm tone.

Syaoran and Eriol looked at Meilin in shock. Not because of how strong she was, they knew that, but because of the fact that she punched **them**.

"You guys aren't fighting because you're mad at each other, because you're not. You're just taking all of your anger about Sakura's absence out on each other, which I think is stupid by the way. That's what they made punching bags for. I didn't have to be here at the beginning of your little squabble to know that much," she said making her way to the bathroom.

The two males looked at each other knowing that everything she said was true.

They stayed in silence for a bit until Syaoran broke it.

"She's right you know."

"Yea…"

"Hey man I'm-"

"It's okay. It was me who punched first anyways," Eriol said, trying to stable himself and stand up.

Syaoran did the same and put out his hand out. His friend gladly accepted the apology and shook Syaoran's hand.

Meilin came back in with a first aid kit and rolled her eyes.

"That's what I hate about guys. They'll be in the most heated of fights and then they get over it in a minute. Us girls hold grudges for **at least** a day."

She walked over to Eriol and examined his nose.

"Yep. It's broken alright. You should go do a doctor," she suggested.

He put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You know it's **really **good that one of us is going to be a doctor. You can take care of me then."

Her knees buckled and she almost swooned, in spite of the fact that the blood from his nose was pouring into her grey hooded sweater.

"Alright I'm going to get checked out," he said to Syaoran, "You and Sakura are so difficult. The only difference between this and the time I talked to her about Tomoyo's death is that I didn't end up with a broken nose the last time," Eriol said with a chuckle.

"Sorry about that," Syaoran silently apologized.

"I said it's okay. If I were in your position I'd probably do the same. You're grieving and you didn't mean what you said, and neither did I, so don't even worry about it," Eriol replied, exiting the room.

"And the contrary to what you may think, I **do** like Meilin," he finished with a smirk and then he was out of sight, leaving Meilin and Syaoran gaping.

"What was that about," Meilin finally asked, trying to hide her blushing.

Syaoran smirked at his cousin and then pinched her left cheek, shaking it around.

"Aw, you're growing up."

She smiled and then sniffed and the smile quickly fell.

"Syaoran. Go and shower. Now."

TBC…

[A/N: I realized that I've never had an instance that Eriol and Syaoran fought, so I said 'hey, why not'. And as you read I also threw in a nice little ending for M+E for those supporting that.

**uvr-B1u5H'd:** Yea it really does suck about the little boy (who I'm still struggling to think of a name for). I think I might just leave it as 'the little boy'. He's going to be in the next chapter doing more of his mom's dirty work. Thanks for the review.

**RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble**: I would die without food too, haha. And as for Sakura getting raped…we'll see…:D. And I'm glad that you're still into the story. It only gets more interesting in the next chapters :D. Thanks for the review.]


	13. Triangle

[A/N: I'm considering changing the rating to M, but I'm not sure yet. We shall see…Anyways, this is going to be a nice little drama filled chapter. Those are always fun to write. Enjoy!]

**Disclaimer**: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

Bold- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

**Chapter 13**: Triangle

_Deeepp breath. You can do this. Sure it's been a while but you're mature now, right?_

The brown haired girl stood in front of a lighter brown door. She had been there for a while now, about 10 minutes, pondering as to whether or not she should knock it.

She had been thinking about it for years now actually, but she decided that now that she was in front of the door then maybe, just maybe…

It was too late to think about it anymore anyways because she had already found herself knocking on the door.

The knob turned and a tall, brown haired man with glasses opened the door. He looked tired and worn out.

He forced a smile at her.

"Hello. Is there something that I can help you with," he asked politely, but distantly, as if his attention wasn't completely on his guest.

"Hi, does Touya live here," she asked.

He nodded and then showed her into the house. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up.

"Touya! You have a visitor. And I'm off to the police station."

He walked over to her and bowed.

"I'm sorry Ms…"

"Akizuki. My first name is Nakuru, you can call me that," she said kindly.

"It is nice to meet you Nakuru. Anyways I apologize for rushing off but I have important business to attend to. Please make yourself at home, Touya is upstairs in his room, I'm sure you'll find your way."

Then he grabbed a jacket and ran out the door.

_Wonder what that was all about. He kind of looks sickly…I hope he's okay._

She looked at the staircase.

_Do I really want to do this?_

She inhaled deeply, exhaled sharply, and then walked towards wherever Touya's room would be.

She opened every single door until there was only one left.

_Well…I guess that's his room. Alright Naku, you can do this._

She straightened out her mocha coloured blouse and then knocked on the door.

No answer.

So she turned the knob and looked inside. Then she entered and closed the door behind her.

The chestnut coloured haired man was lying down on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. Something that she remembered he used to do in high school when he'd be outside in the yard with Yukito.

"T-To…"

_Ugh come on! You can do better than that._

"Touya!"

He flinched a bit and then sat up in shock. His face looked wearier than his father's.

"Na…Nakuru? I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been," he asked, but she could hear the same hollowness in his voice.

"What's going on," she asked, taking a seat beside him on the bed.

"It's…It's Sakura…she's been kidnapped and we don't know what to do. The police say that they can't find her and it's been two weeks now."

_No __**wonder**__ I haven't been able to get into contact with Eriol._

"Oh my goodness that's terrible."

She wasn't very close with Sakura. As a matter of fact they had barely even engaged into a decent conversation. The last time she spoke to her was when she was in grade 5. but still she could hardly begin to contemplate on what the family was going through.

The sadness in his eyes was absolutely heartbreaking.

And then it happened.

She couldn't believe herself. It seemed as if all the years that it took for her to get over him were completely in vane.

All of her feelings for him rushed back like a dam attempting to hold back water but in the end, failing.

She wanted to console him in any means necessary. She didn't care about anyone else but him at that moment. She wanted to see him laugh the way she remembered he used to with Yukito. Or even a smile would suffice. Just something to make him feel a little better in spite of his younger sister's disappearance.

Throughout her thinking she didn't realize that he started to cry.

Her heart melted this time. He rarely showed emotion let alone cried!

"Sakura's turning me into a sap. The last two times I've cried have been because of her," he said trying to smile but the tears continued to stream slowly.

She placed her right hand on his left cheek and wiped off a tear with her thumb.

Surprisingly to himself he allowed himself to succumb under the softness and warmth of her hand. He had never done that for anyone but Yukito.

But there was just something about her at that moment that gave him assurance that what he was doing was okay.

She was stroking his face and then stopped to really look into his eyes. He wasn't crying physically anymore, but his eyes were crying out for something. And she knew what it was.

--------

A grey haired man shifted the paper bag of groceries into his right hand and bent down to pick up the extra keys that were always left under the welcome mat.

He inserted the key into the door hole and turned it, but it was already opened.

He shrugged it off and then strolled in, but then he noticed something.

Dark brown boots. He recognized them because they were the same boots that were at his house when a certain female was questioning about her blue haired ex roommate.

_Nakuru's here? It's about time she got over her Touya phobia,_ Yukito thought as he placed the bag of food in the kitchen.

_It's actually a good thing she's here. Maybe she can help Touya a bit, or at least enough that he could relax a bit. Although I haven't been able to sleep well either. Sakura is like a little sister to me and I don't know how long I can use this façade. I can't help Touya forever. Not without losing my mind about Sakura's kidnapping in the process as well._

Touya had stopped cooking for himself and Fujitaka was rarely at home between the police station and work, so that left Yukito to make Touya meals. It was the only way he would get any food in his stomach anyways.

Yukito was about to make something but then decided to see what Touya wanted to eat first. He could even make something for Nakuru.

_It's good that Nakuru and I don't have that awkward tension between us anymore. I've really tried to be her friend and I'm glad that we'll finally be able to do that._

He made his way up the stairs and then opened Touya's room door.

It was a good thing that he wasn't holding anything because it would have fallen right out of his hand.

It wouldn't have hurt him as much as it did if it was one-sided.

But it wasn't.

It was definitely mutual.

Touya and Nakuru were kissing heatedly on the bed, his shirt off and hers unbuttoned almost all the way down.

He didn't overreact because he didn't want to cause a scene. He wasn't that type of person. He simply closed the door roughly and then made his way back down the stairs.

--------

Touya pulled away from Nakuru and looked up.

"Who was that," he asked, trying to sit up.

She encircled her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her.

"Who cares?"

She began to shower his face with kisses again but then he gently pushed her off.

"I do."

He got up and opened the door but all he saw was the top of someone's grey hair going back down the stairs.

_Shit,_ he thought and then ran after the person.

"Yukito! YUKITO WAIT!"

But Touya was ignored. Yukito patiently put his shoes back onto his feet and made his way to leave, but Touya held his hand out against the door and applied as much pressure as he could to stop Yukito from leaving.

"Weren't you doing something before I so rudely interrupted? You should go back to her. It's not nice to leave people waiting," Yukito said with such uncanny anger that it sent chills down the brown haired man's spine.

"Yukito I-"

"I'm going to be at Yue's," he cut off, pushing Touya out of the way and unlocking the door.

"Yue's? But you hate your brother."

Yukito paused.

"Not as much as I hate you right about now."

Hate.

Yukito **never** used that word.

There was even once a time that he told Touya he shouldn't say it unless he really meant it because it was too strong of a word.

He started to walk out of the door but Touya wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Yu-"

"If you even lay a finger on me I'll break it. You know that I'm stronger than you Touya, don't test me. Look, whatever you're planning on saying to me it doesn't matter because I'll still be angry. You hurt me. If you say that it meant nothing than you're going to hurt her. And no matter what you say what happened, happened. If I came an hour or a half an hour later then you know what you would have done with her. I don't want to hear anything from you."

Touya reached out his hand towards Yukito but it was brushed away.

"I'm…I'm sorry Yuki…"

Yukito scoffed.

"I'm sure you are. Clearly Sakura's safety isn't a concern to you anymore, so you go ahead and do whatever it was you were doing. I'm going."

Now **that** hurt.

It was one thing that he had betrayed Yukito's trust, but he was also right. He let the Sakura's importance at the moment slip into the back of his mind for the sake of pleasure and he was ashamed.

And not only that, but he wasn't going to tell Yukito that it didn't mean anything, because it did. There was a point and time in his life when he thought that people who said they liked two people at the same time were just making copouts for themselves, but now that he was in the predicament, he understood it completely.

He watched Yukito walk away and then felt a hand on his bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry. This was my fault," she said softly. At some point she had buttoned her shirt back up, but didn't bother to reapply her make up, or fix it in any way.

"I should've known better and-"

He turned around and placed a finger on her lips, then shook his head.

"We're both 24. I'm not a little boy anymore so I'm responsible for my own actions as are you. It's just…when you told me in high school about you felt about me…and I didn't respond because I didn't know what to say. I mean before that point I had never thought about you that way. But then after that…well, I guess I did. But then I never saw you around. No one ever knew where you were. So when you showed up today after the blue…well…you know. I don't want to hurt Yukito anymore, and I do want to search for Sakura but…"

He inched his face towards hers.

This time it was her turn to put her finger on his lips.

"That's how we got in this mess in the first place."

She put her boots on and then exited out of the door.

"I'll talk to you later," she said and then closed the door behind her.

Touya stared at it in silence and then sighed.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

TBC…

[A/N: Yukito hasn't had enough limelight as far as I'm concerned so he got plopped in this chapter :P. Remember earlier I said that there are going to be a lot of things happening at the same time so there are going to be a lot of loose ends and it might not make sense for a while. But once again, bear with me. It **will** come together by the time the story is finished.

**uvr-B1u5H'd**: I'm really putting it into consideration (changing the rating), but I just may have to because I know I'm treading on a pretty thin line. Well, as I said earlier, we'll see :P. Thanks for the review.

**aria-chan:** I've witness it happen so many times and I still don't understand it :D. Thanks for the review.

**Flamian**: Ass kicking scenes are always fun to write :). Alright, I'll make sure to keep that in mind. Thanks for the review.

**RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble**: Ha! If I had a penny for every time you've changed your favourites…well…I'd have 3 pennies, haha. Let's just say what goes around comes around in due time :). Thanks for the review.]


	14. Ultimatums and Truths

[A/N:]

**Disclaimer**: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

Bold- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

**Chapter 14**: Ultimatums and Truths

She had been left alone again. The little boy had simply told her that she was going to meet his mother and then that he would be back.

After a while the doorknob turned and she thought it was her new friend.

But it wasn't.

Actually it was someone better.

_Thank God Tai Lee is alright_.

She appeared to be tattered. In a similar condition to Sakura, but not nearly as intense.

Her black hair scattered and her clothes were ripped and worn.

But there was a big difference that Sakura noticed between herself and the young woman standing at the door.

Tai Lee was nourished.

And, although she couldn't see her own skin, Sakura was sure that Tai Lee's wasn't as pasty as her own, if even pasty at all.

Sure she could barely keep her eyes open, but this was something she could distinguish immediately. Although at the moment she wasn't thinking **completely** clearly so Sakura didn't absorb the significance of these facts.

"Oh Sakura I'm so happy you're okay," she expressed behind watery eyes. Tai Lee ran towards the brown haired girl who was tied to a wall and hugged her tightly around her abdomen.

Sakura winced.

It hurt for so much pressure being forced onto the area where her practically empty stomach lay.

Tai Lee's head was just over the blood stain on Sakura's sweater, which seemed rather uncanny because…well…it was blood.

"I barely escaped. I don't know how much time we have before he comes back," Tai Lee trailed off, pulling at the ropes tied to Sakura's left wrist.

"He?...but the little boy told me that his mother was behind this…" Sakura thought out loud.

Tai Lee paused and then continued.

"Oh yeah…yeah…she…that's what I meant. Lack of food can do that to a person you know," she asked with a slight chuckle.

_Well that sounded really suspicious…but she's releasing me so I won't worry about it too much…for now…_

As Tai Lee's blue eyes were fixated on her task, Sakura noticed a circular dotted wound on her right forearm. It was old, but still dark enough to be quite noticeable.

Tai Lee had loosened the rope enough for Sakura to move her wrist freely, when the doorknob turned again.

This time the person she saw made her stomach very uneasy.

Good ol' Javier.

He came in wearing a black wifebeater and black basketball shorts which was ironic because the weather wasn't all that warm.

His face lit up at the sight of Sakura but then darkened at the sight of her condition and the person beside her.

"What the hell is this? I swear I told you not to do anything to…ugh!"

He was upset.

**Very** upset.

He pulled her by her raven coloured hair and dragger her out of the room.

To Sakura this looked as if Javier was definitely behind everything.

But then that would mean that the little boy lied to her.

At the same time he seemed too young to be able to betray her in such a manner.

_Whatever's going on isn't adding up._

--------

Javier pulled the black haired girl out of the room that Sakura was being held captive and threw her against the wall.

"You haven't answered me yet. I said, what the hell was that?"

Tai Lee crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I thought it'd be fun to do a bit of role play and-"

He punched the wall beside her head.

"That's **not** what I meant. Why the hell does she look like that? You haven't been feeding her? Or allowing her to have showers? Or-"

"Oh gee, sorry that I haven't been tending to your slave. If she's so fucking important to you then why don't **you** take care of her?"

Javier was going to retaliate but then stopped.

"You know what? You're right. I **should** be taking care of her. Your services won't be needed anymore then."

Tai Lee was playing with her hair but then scoffed and glared at him.

"Services? My **services**? Javier, I'm your fucking girlfriend. And it seems as if I'm the only one that remembers that. Look, I let you have your little fun and you've had two whole weeks to do whatever you wanted but I'm tired of being your back up girl, when it's **me** that you should be drooling over."

"We've been over this a thousand times. You've agreed with it a thousand times. Why are you making a fuss about it now? You know that I love Saku-"

"When was the last time that you've even told me that you love me," Tai Lee asked softly.

Sadly.

He could hear it in her voice, but he ignored it.

"I shouldn't have to tell you because you should already know. If you don't that's not my problem."

Tai Lee's jaw dropped slightly.

"Why…why are you being so mean to me? You never used to treat me like this before…before **she **came back into your mind. If it wasn't for **me** you probably wouldn't even remember her name."

He shrugged and his brown eyes looked very bored and tired of the situation.

"You're probably right. But you did so you should be thankful that you had such a strong influence on my life."

Tai Lee put her hands on her hips.

"Well Javier you need to make a final decision right now: Me, the person who actually cares about you and has gone though hell and high waters for you. Or Sakura, the person who hates your existence and who you're only going to have sex with once before you get tired of her.

"Sakura," he responded without hesitation or even a second thought.

A tear streamed down her face.

"Really? After everything that I've done for you you're going to choose her over me?"

"I don't recall stuttering on the subject. I love her. If you want to leave then leave. As I said, your services are not needed anymore," he replied cruelly.

He started to walk away and she clutched onto his left tricep.

"Don't leave me please. I'll still help you…even if you don't love me anymore…"

He turned around and touched her face lightly.

"I **do** love you…but if I had to choose between the two of you then yes, she is my choice. I'm sorry. But thank you for staying by my side."

He pulled himself from her grasp and then continued down the hallway into the darkness while she stood there, clenching her fists so hard that her nails dug into her palms.

--------

The little boy reappeared with a Sippy cup that wasn't closed properly when Javier and Tai Lee exited.

_Oh great, he's here to rub it in that he can get something to drink at his own whim and I have to suffer here without anything._

He put the cup by where her feet were dangling and went to grab the chair that was in front of the desk.

Sakura watched the boy confusedly as he dragged the chair directly before her.

He picked up the cup and crawled onto the chair, knocking the cover off of it in the process, but still continuing to get on.

"What are you doing kid," she asked curiously.

He ignored her and stood up on the chair, placed his right hand on her shoulder and put the cup to her lips.

"Drink," he instructed assertively.

Normally she would have commented about being bossed around by a four year old boy, but she hadn't had water in forever and so she was beyond grateful.

As the cold liquid hit her lips she became greedy for more. When there was nothing left in the cup she was still trying to drain some more into her mouth.

He reached into the pocket of his overalls and took out a small cookie.

Sakura smiled at her official new friend.

"You're a really good little boy do you know that," she asked kindly.

The boy appreciated the compliment but he needed her to stop talking and chew on the treat he was providing from her so he shoved it towards her mouth.

She caught the hint and selfishly munched on the little bit of food.

She hadn't been so thankful in her life. And who would have guessed that it would have been to the son of the person who was holding her captive?

When she finished eating, he dusted the crumbs from his hand.

Just as he was about to come down from the chair the handle of the doorknob turned, once again and then slammed loudly.

The boy's head snapped towards the sound.

"Uh oh," he said softly enough that only he heard himself.

Tai Lee's eyes were blood shot red.

_She was crying…_ Sakura thought.

The black haired girl walked calmly over to where the little boy was standing and hovered over him.

Then all of a sudden he received a harsh slap across his face that crashed him into the ground.

His cheek had cut open a bit from the strong impact and blood trickled down his face.

"Didn't I tell you not to give her food or anything to drink," she asked sternly.

Angrily.

He started to cry but picked up the empty cup and the lid and left the room.

"I'm sorry mommy," he said softly behind sniffles, and then he was completely gone.

Those three words hit Sakura so hard that she could hardly prepare herself for what was going to happen next.

Tai Lee pivoted and faced Sakura with a crazed look on her face.

Sakura was punched so hard in the stomach that blood flew out of her mouth and splattered all over Tai Lee's face.

"You've taken everything from me, and I'm going to make you pay for it," Tai Lee stated eerily. What made it look more disturbing was the blood.

Sakura finally put it together. Being perfect **did** have its perks sometimes.

"Listen Tai Lee or Jai Yu or whoever you are, I don't even know you, how could I have possibly taken anything from y-"

Another punch was received in her stomach.

"You know me. You just **choose** not to remember me. Because if you did then you'd be reminded about how not-so-perfect your life is anyways. You know what you've taken from me, and you will pay it back with your happiness. I don't even care how **he** feels about it because revenge is the only thing on my mind."

Tai Lee cracked her knuckles and rotated her wrists.

"Now, go to sleep so I can deal with you tomorrow," she said and then punched Sakura's forehead so hard that it banged against the brick wall, knocking her unconscious.

_I will avenge you. I promised I will, and I will,_ Tai Lee thought and existed the room.

She had one more thing to take care of before she could fully execute her plan.

Whether or not Javier approved of it.

TBC…

[A/N: Fun Fact: If you don't eat for a long interval of time, it is not safe for you to eat a lot of food when the opportunity comes because your stomach shrinks when you don't eat so forcing yourself a lot of food is not a smart idea. Small increments will do ya good.

**uvr-B1u5H'd:** Don't worry, I wasn't going to stray from Sakura for longer than what I did. I'm not THAT awful, hahaa. The same way referral to the previous chapter with the triangle situation won't come up for a little while, but it will come back. And then at some point every scene within the chapters will tie together into one giant scene. But it'll take a while, so in the meantime you're stuck with my detours and occasional returning to Sakura and her dreadful predicament :D. Thanks for the review!

**Aria-chan:** I know. Cheating is never good :P. Anyways thanks for the review!

**animeotakupooh:** I'm glad that you liked it and that you were able to relate with him in his dilemma. Thanks for the review!

**cupid17:** That's good to hear. I hope that you'll continue to enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews!]


	15. Scorekeeping

[A/N: Two things:

1) I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but from now on, really pay attention to the little details. Take into consideration (more importantly) to the things said in the Sakura scenes, but also in everyone else's. There may be a small line or even a few words that have a lot of meaning behind them, and maybe if you think hard enough, you'll be able to know who's who before it is mentioned directly in the story. But if you don't want to put yourself through all of that then you can just read and discover it eventually. Either way enjoy :D

2) You never know what you've got 'til it's gone. I can't stand not being able to have internet! I'm going to be uploading chapters at a library for the meantime though.]

**Disclaimer**: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee/Jai Yu and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

Bold- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

**Chapter 15**: Scorekeeping

Syaoran, Eriol, and Fujitaka arrived at the police station more or less at the same time. Meilin stayed at the apartment in hopes to redo her assignment. Although she knew she wouldn't be able to. Ever since Sakura's kidnapping or disappearance or whatever it was, she just wasn't in the mood to concentrate fully on her work. Sakura had always been the on-task person.

Fujitaka took a glimpse at the bandage over Eriol's nose and the blue haired boy waved it off.

"I still feel bad about it E-"

"For the umpteenth time Syaoran, it's okay. If you didn't do that to me then it might have been you with the broken nose," Eriol stated with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation boys," Fujitaka interjected wearily, running his hands through his short hair, "but there are more important things that need to be tended to."

The two young men nodded simultaneously and the three of them headed towards the desks of Officers Shin and Daichi.

The eldest police officer looked up from his pile of notes and smiled sympathetically.

"I see you are here again for your daily updates. Unfortunately we still haven't found even a speck of dust that can lead us to her. Whoever has your daughter must really know what he or she is doing."

Syaoran grew agitated and slammed his hand on Officer Shin's desk.

"How is that possible? You guys are supposed to be **trained** to do this kind of thing. It's been two whole weeks. I don't understand why it's so hard for you guys to find her! Tomoeda isn't that big of a city to begin with and-"

"You need to watch your tone there boy," Officer Daichi cut in, anger boiling in him at Syaoran's rude outburst.

Officer Shin sighed and touched his work partner on the arm, indicating that he was going to deal with it.

"Look young man, you need to understand that we have our best men and women on the job searching for her as we speak, and you're lucky because a lot of other police forces would have just given up. As I have just mentioned whoever has Sakura must really know what he or she is doing and that's a real disadvantage on our part. The most it seems we can do know is wait for a possible ransom note or something that can lead us to where they are. We've turned over every rock and checked into every shadow in Tomoeda for Sakura and if we really aren't able to find her yet then there's nothing else I can tell you. If we hear any information we will let you know as soon as possible but until then there are other cases and issues that need to be dealt with, no offense. We're sorry for the inconvenience but you can't keep coming here and antagonizing my workers. Is that understood?"

Syaoran was so taken aback by the words that he just stood there with his mouth open. Eriol too was pretty shocked but he didn't make it as blatant as Syaoran did.

"Please. This is my daughter," Fujitaka began, "she is the most important female in my life. Isn't there anything else that you guys can do in the meantime? Or at least that you can instruct me on some form of my own personal protocol that I can follow that might help," he pleaded.

Eriol placed his hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Come on man, there's no updates so there's no point staying here."

The two would occasionally look back to Mr. Kinomoto as he tried to reason to the police on how important it was to get this information until they couldn't see him anymore.

**--------**

"UUGHHH!!! I'M NOT GETTING ANY WORK DONE!!!!"

Meilin slammed her hand on her laptop and walked from the desk.

She kind of wished that Eriol or even Syaoran was there with her to maybe help her stay focused, but they weren't so she wasn't.

She hated being in the apartment by herself actually.

It made her think of all the negative things that had happened there.

Sakura nearly getting raped. The photos. Her birth father appearing. Losing her favourite pair of socks.

She couldn't stand the loneliness anymore so she took out her cell phone to call Eriol, but before she could she was called by someone else.

Thinking it would be Eriol or her cousin, or even better, Sakura!

But it wasn't any of them.

As a matter of fact it wasn't the number of anyone on her contact list.

_This area code is…different…_

The number wasn't even from Tomoeda.

Normally she wouldn't have answered a random call like that but in all honesty she wanted the company, even if it was only to say 'sorry, you have the wrong number'.

"Hello?"

"M-Meilin, oh thank…thank…"

The person sounded very out of breath. They were whispering but it also sounded as if they were struggling for some reason. It took Meilin a while to distinguish the voice.

"Tai…Lee?"

"Yes it's…it's me…I don't have much time…but…"

Meilin grew ecstatic. If Tai Lee was still alive then that would mean Sakura…

"Where are you? How is Sakura? Are y-"

"Meilin please, he…he's coming b-back so-soon. Please, come now. Sakura says that…that…we're…we're by the alley where he tried to…to take advantage of her…l-last time. Please hur-"

Dial tone.

Meilin put her phone in her pocket and then threw on her shoes and then ran out of the door.

She made a mental note to tell Syaoran and Eriol as soon as she got there.

But for once, she was going to be the one who saved the day.

**--------**

Meilin reached the alleyway and looked around. She didn't want to make herself look to obvious, just in case Javier was around and tried to kill her or something.

She heard something crack behind her turned around but she was punched roughly against her face, knocking her to the ground.

"This is just too easy."

Tai Lee dashed Meilin's unconscious body into a freshly stolen vehicle and then drove down the alleyway to begin implementing her plan of revenge.

**--------**

Eriol entered the apartment, Syaoran at his heel.

"Hey Meilin we're home."

Silence.

This time it was Syaoran who spoke.

"Meilin you lazy ass, you better not be sleeping instead of doing your assignment."

Still no response.

The two young men glanced at each other and then split up throughout the small apartment.

"She's gone," Eriol said emptily, disbelieving his own words.

"No note. No call. No text. No anything," he finished.

"Meilin? Meilin! Don't joke around like this, it isn't funny," Syaoran yelled as he continued to search for his cousin.

But she was no where to be found.

Kidnapper(s): 2

Syaoran and Eriol: 0

This was not good. Not good at all.

TBC…

[A/N: Fun Fact: Chapter 17 was written first, then chapter 16, and then this one. Weird?

You guys get a nice little treating for bearing with my inability to update as often as I used to. So hooray for 3 chapters in a day!

Thanks again for all of the support guys, you rock.

**cupid17**: Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. You'll just have to read on to find out :P. Thanks for the review!

**animeotakupooh**: I'm delighted that you did. And how do you know she's going to escape? Dun dun dun! Haha I'm kidding, but we'll see… :D. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**: Ah but then the story would end too quickly if that were to happen! Many more things to come my dear reviewer. Thanks for the review!]


	16. Looking For Sympathy

**[A/N: It has been brought to my attention that I should warn you guys that the content of this chapter is graphic. I do agree and I'm sorry for the first people who have read this chapter already before I put this comment up.]**

**Disclaimer**: Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee/Jai Yu and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

Bold- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

**Chapter 16**: Looking for Sympathy

Sakura came out of her temporary coma to the sound of soft murmurings. She faced downwards and blinked a couple of times before she looked around the room.

The chair was still left in front of her, but there was something else that caught her attention.

She couldn't believe it.

This had to be another trick Tai Lee was playing on her to mess with her.

But it wasn't.

She could recognize Meilin anywhere.

The black haired girl was hanging on a wall perpendicular to Sakura. She was being held up in the same way. Ropes tied around the wrists and nailed to the wall.

Meilin woke up from her own sleep and hadn't acknowledged Sakura's presence yet. She began to pull at her bondages but only make her wrists attain rope burn.

She sighed, looked up, and then gasped.

"Thank **God** you're alive," she said gratefully.

Sakura smiled a bit.

"For now," she replied as a joke, but she really did believe it, based on her condition.

The doorknob turned and the little boy tiptoed in and closed the door quietly, doing his best not to make a sound.

His side pockets were bulging and rice was pouring out of them on the side.

He crawled onto the chair and dipped his hands in his pockets and took the handful of rice to Sakura's mouth.

Her eyes started filling with tears.

"A-aren't you going to get in trouble with your mommy," she asked, hesitantly. As hungry as she was, it hurt her heart to watch him get slapped to the floor. It hurt her even more to see him facing her with small shredded pieces of flesh hanging from his face as he offered her rice.

"You're mah friend. I want to help you," he said and then practically forced the food into her mouth.

She chewed sadly. This made her think of how amazing it was for this child, raised by such a terrible person, to still be able to be so kind to others. He treated her so well and they barely even knew each other. And then Syaoran came into her mind. She hadn't thought about him much lately because all it would to is make her feel even more lonely and scared than she already was.

He was always saving her but she didn't know if he would be able to this time.

When she finished eating and her stomach was less irritable than before, he came down and dragged the chair over to Meilin.

She examined the little boy as he stood on the chair and fed her the rice from his other pocket.

"Who's this," she asked between mouthfuls.

"Tai Lee's kid," Sakura replied absently.

She found herself paying a lot of attention to the door. Wondering what was behind it. How long it had been since she's had real food, or a real conversation.

How her friends and family were managing.

Where Tai Lee and Javier were, and what they had to do with one another.

Who this little boy really was, what he did during the day, that kind of thing.

And all the answers to her questions were behind that one door.

After feeding the two young women and making sure to pick up all of the rice grains that had fallen on the ground and removing any other evidence that he was in the room.

He smiled widely at them, the way he did when he and Sakura first met, and then headed for the door again.

"Hold on a sec kid," Meilin called when he was about to exit.

He stopped and turned to face her, his face indicating that he was really anxious to leave but he stayed regardless.

"Where are we," she asked demandingly.

"At my house."

Meilin shook her head and then smiled warmly at him.

"I mean what city are we in. Do you know?"

"Japan?"

She giggled at this a bit.

"No sweetie that's the country. Do you know what city we're in?"

Sakura watched intently as her friend tried to derive information from the young four year old.

"Oh you mean Tokyo?"

Meilin's smile transformed into a grin, depicting that she was clearly satisfied with the response she received.

"Yes that's **exactly** what I meant, now run off before-"

The door swung open before Meilin could finish her statement.

Tai Lee's blue eyes burned with infuriation. She glared at the boy so hard that she could have practically bored holes into his face.

She slapped his hand hard and the rice grains that he had picked up earlier descended to the ground.

"You don't listen do you? I tell you not to feed her and you continue doing it. You even had the nerve to feed BOTH of them? **And** it was from the fresh pot of rice that I JUST made! You know what that means. You're going to have to go **there**."

The boy shook his head in terror.

"Please mommy, I'm sorr-"

"I don't want to hear **anything** from you right now."

She pulled him by the front of his navy blue sweater and dragged him out of the room as he looked back at Sakura and Meilin, complete fear in his dark brown eyes.

The last thing that Meilin and Sakura heard was the door slam and the little boy's screams of desperation.

Then there was nothing.

--------

"That's why the police officers couldn't find you…well…now us," Meilin said the middle of silence.

Sakura turned over. She hardly heard what her friend had just said because she was so worried about whatever it was the little boy may have been going through at that moment.

"Huh?"

"It's because we're not even in the same city anymore. The Tomoeda police are only searching throughout Tomoeda, nowhere else. Although that is kind of dumb because they should widen the search, but I guess we're not a priority to them."

"Oh…"

Meilin looked over to Sakura. She could tell that she was trying to hold back tears.

"Well Syaoran misses you a lot. He stopped going to class and leaving his room. He even got in a fight with Eriol today."

Sakura gasped. Syaoran hadn't put his fist up to someone since the first Javier incident years ago. And before then was when Misako was beating up Sakura in the hallway in grade 9. Both awful experiences and both instances where he was saving her.

"Really? That's…stupid! Why," Sakura asked interestedly.

As bad as she felt for Meilin now being in the same predicament as her, she really needed a friend. Also there was the thing that was still racking the back of her brain. Why was Meilin there in the first place? What does she have to do with anything that was going on? Well, that was something that she'd have to piece together sooner or later. For now she would settled with the story being told to her.

"Why? I don't know. BUT Eriol told Syaoran that he liked me while I was there! I could have died from happiness. He's moving forward from To…"

And awkward silence filled the room again.

"It really hurts you to see Tai Lee, doesn't it Sakura?"

"Of course it does! Tomoyo was one of my best friends and knew me better than I knew myself. What about you?"

"More than you may think."

Just then Tai Lee returned with a sharp kitchen knife in her right hand and a leather strap in her left one.

She turned the lock to the door to make sure that no one from the outside could enter before she placed the strap and knife down on the bed.

The two captives watched carefully as the black haired young girl, who had her hair in a clean and tight ponytail and was wearing a white dress, slinked across the room barefooted.

She opened a drawer and pulled out two strips of a ripped black piece of clothing.

_It's like she's had this set up all along…_

She walked over to Meilin and tied the black cloth around her mouth tightly, and Meilin tried to come out of it. As she struggled with it, Tai Lee walked over to Sakura and did the same, except she pulled it a lot tighter, causing Sakura to scream. Although all that could be heard was a faint sound.

"I have a story to tell you guys, and I don't want any interruptions," Tai Lee began, taking a seat beside the two items she had placed on the bed.

She turned to Sakura with a glowering look.

"Since you claim not to remember me, I won't get into details with that for now. But when you remember me, I'll explain the main reason that I hate your fucking existence."

Sakura's eyes widened. She honestly could **not** remember what connection she could possibly have with Tai Lee or Jai Yu or whatever her name was. Sure the name sounded a little familiar but that could be stress causing her to think she might have known her but in reality she really didn't.

She was going to retaliate to the comment made but she didn't bother to because she knew it wouldn't be heard anyways.

"So for now I'll just start with a second reason. I have…had…I'm not sure right about now…but there is a boy in my life whom I care about deeply. He took on my own son as his own. He accepted me when no one else did. He helped me pay my rent when no one else would. And he rocked my world in a way that no one else can. But then you just had to parade back into his life and take him away from me."

She used her knees to secure the knife as she sharpened it even more with the leather strap and continued to speak.

Sakura was focused on the words but Meilin was focused on the knife.

_This girl is freaking psycho!_

"He was **over** you Sakura! I had him all to myself. He told me he loved me! And then you came back into the picture and now he doesn't want me anymore. He only wants you."

Sakura murmured something from behind the cloth.

Tai Lee cupped her hand by her ear.

"What was that? Were you saying something because I CAN'T HEAR YOU! You always get the fucking spotlight! Shut the hell up and let me finish my story."

Tai Lee breathed heavily after her short rant and then continued.

"So as I was saying, Javier, I'm assumed you figured that out by now, started writing love letters for you that he never sent."

She walked over to the closet door and opened it. There were tons of boxes in it and there was no space for anything else.

She took out one box and poured it onto the floor. There was a giant pile of small folded papers, each marked with 'To: Sakura'.

"Then the pictures started."

She took out another box and poured out an even larger pile of photos of Sakura. What frightened her the most about this wasn't even the fact that there were hundreds of pictures of her on the ground, but that she couldn't recognize a single one from the time when Javier left his photographs of her in the apartment over a month ago, so that meant that every single picture he had of her was different.

"He said that sex with you was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life and he needed more. So I went along with it. I acted as if I was okay with it all, and honestly at first I was. He had a little infatuation and I really didn't mind. I even got plastic surgery to look at that little Tomoyo friend of yours."

The two girls gave Tai Lee a highly disgusted look and Meilin began to swing her legs around in hopes to kick her but she was too far.

Tai Lee ignored this and pursued with her story.

"But then it got worse. He started ignoring me. Following you around more. Caring more about **you** than **me.** And I'm the one who's supposed to be the girlfriend!"

She walked over to Sakura and then placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Isn't that so unfortunate for me? No one cares about poor ol' little me anymore."

Then she walked over to Meilin and tapped the side of the knife against the side of her face repeatedly.

"Not even my own kid listens to me or cares about me anymore," she continued and then took her left hand to spread Meilin's hand flat against the brick wall.

"I bet **you** don't even care about me, do you Mei Mei?"

Then she wedged the knife into Meilin's ring finger on her left hand and then cut it off.

Meilin shrieked in pain and Sakura screamed for her friend's pain.

"I didn't think so."

She shoved the knife in Meilin's pinky this time and did the same thing.

The two fingers laid on the ground, dying as the last amount of blood that would ever reach them poured out.

Tai Lee undid the cloth from Meilin's mouth and tied it around her wounded hands to stop the bleeding, which was rather ironic.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CUT OFF MY FUCKING FINGERS!"

Sakura tried to scream something from behind her own cloth as Meilin continued with her rants which were very much ignored.

Tai Lee walked back over to Sakura with the bloody knife in her hand.

"And I **know** you don't care about me. Ha, you can't even remember who I am."

She shoved the blade close to the right side of her lower back and then slowly, very **very** slowly, dragged it right across Sakura's and stopped just before her bellybutton.

Blood flowed like rivers down Sakura, tainting her pants on the right side completely.

Tears rushed rapidly down Sakura's face and she might as well have bit her lip off in pain just now.

Tai Lee took the knife our and then undid the cloth. But this time, instead of tending to the wound she threw it on the ground.

"Javier isn't at home now in case you were wondering. What he doesn't know won't hurt him so keep your mouths shut."

She took a glimpse at the blood soiling her dress and then faced the brunette ahead of her.

"I'm going to make you suffer Sakura. And I'm going to keep reminding you about how I'm going to make you suffer. Enjoy the last bit of life you're going to have left, because it will end here. I might even let Javier get what he wants with you."

She began to leave the room, but then Sakura made a comment that really angered her.

"I t-thought…you…you… said t-that he…he didn't love you any-anymore."

Tai Lee turned around and slapped Sakura across the face.

"He **does** love me. And I love him too. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Tai Lee wedged the knife beside Sakura's head and then slammed the door behind her.

TBC…


	17. A Series of Unfortunate Events

[A/N: This chapter is named after a series by Lemony Snickett [which I have no ownership to by the way so shove your lawsuits back into your pockets please and thank you :)]. I personally haven't read any of them, but I have seen the movie. If you have the time then you may want to see it, but the contents in the chapter don't have anything to do with the actual series so don't worry if you haven't even heard of it. I just liked the name :D. Anyways, enjoy.]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change

~~~ Change within a scene

**Chapter 17**: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Touya knew he couldn't leave the situation with him and Yukito the way he just had. He opened the garage and took out his bicycle.

_I need to find Sakura. But first I need to fix this._

If he only knew…

"Yukito! Yukito, please, let's just talk about this!"

The grey haired man pulled his hand out of the person's grasp.

"There's nothing to talk about. I trusted you. I thought that our friendship meant more to you, but clearly it didn't. And on top of that, I have never done anything wrong to you. Ever. Leave me be," he yelled, storming down the sidewalk again.

Nakuru was completely out of breath. She had just ran as fast as she could to catch up to Yukito, and now that he was moving away from her so quickly, she didn't know if she'd be able to catch up to him again.

"Yu-Yu-ki-"

He ignored her frantic calls and looked across the street. A bus going in the direction of his house was approaching so he decided to J-walk and catch it.

Nakuru was still panting for air and watched helplessly as he began to cross the street.

Then suddenly a sound caught her ears' attention.

She turned to her left in the direction of the noise. A car from the distance was whirring loudly but she could tell, as far away as it was, that it was speeding uncontrollably.

"Damn it," Yukito cursed to himself as he dropped his wallet trying to catch the bus. He turned back to pick it up and collect the loose change that spilt onto the road.

Nakuru turned back to see Yukito picking up something from the road.

The car was now getting ridiculously close to him.

Her eyes widened in realization.

"Yukito! Yukito! Move! MOVE!"

She screamed as loudly as she could. He was ignoring her still, thinking that she was just trying to apologize again.

Tears were streaming down her face.

_This can't happen. It can't!_

She ran towards the street as quickly as she could, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to reach him in time.

He was picking up his last yen coin when he finally took into account the whirring sound. But by the time he looked up it was too late…

He stared at the bloody scene in disbelief. A crowd began to gather and the owner of the vehicle came out and tried to stand up but tipped over and vomited. She was intoxicated and well over the legal drinking limit.

Touya came off of his bike and tried to run to Yukito's body but his knees buckled. His mind was persistent in determining the grey haired man's condition, but his body refused to let him go.

He looked at Nakuru who was covered in Yukito's blood, checking for a pulse or whatever it was she was doing.

He wasn't sure what was going on around him anymore. Everything was going either way too quickly or way too slowly. He didn't even realize that he himself was crying. His stomach grew queasy and his head began to pound. The smell of blood hit his nose causing his nausea to worsen.

_Yu….ki…to…_ he thought, as his own body collapsed to the cement ground.

**--------**

Syaoran inserted his key into the hole and ran in frenetically.

"Have you heard anything from her or gotten any clues as to where she may be," he asked, leaning against the door and catching his breath.

Eriol sat by the house phone and stared at it, as if looking at it long enough would cause Meilin to call it.

He sighed.

"No."

Syaoran walked towards his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Alright then, it's your turn to check the c-"

"Syaoran it's been over four hours since we've heard anything from her. Are you sure you don't want to call the police? They're prepared for situations like this and-"

The brown haired young man scoffed.

"They haven't been able to find Javier in over a month. Sakura and Tai Lee have been missing for over two weeks now, and you really think they'll be any help to us finding where Meilin is? If we need more help we can just ask Mr. Kinomoto and To-"

"Don't you think they're stressed out enough as it is? Meilin may not even be missing. Maybe she went somewhere in a rush and-"

"If she did that then she would have at least called us or left a note. And-"

"Yeah but-"

"Could you stop cutting me off," Syaoran asked agitatedly.

"If you stop cutting me off, I'll stop cutting you off," Eriol retaliated childishly. Which was something he found himself doing a lot lately as stressed as he is.

Syaoran was ready for another round of him versus Eriol fight, this time with no interruptions, but the front door was knocked.

Quite angrily actually.

The two young men looked towards it and chuckled.

"We need to stop doing that. One of us may end up hurt, namely you," Eriol said behind a smirk.

Syaoran went to answer the door with an equal smirk on his face.

"Ha! Don't you wish. I could beat you with one hand behind my back," he said placing his hand on the doorknob.

"Only one?"

Syaoran sniggered and opened the door.

His face dropped and he went to close it in the person's face, although the efforts were quite futile.

"Why is it that every time I come here someone feels that they have the need to slam the door in my face," asked a deep, hollow voice.

_What does he mean by every ti-_

But before Syaoran could finish his thought, his neck was greeted with a firm palm that smashed him against the closet door, breaking it in the process.

Syaoran pulled on the hand that was sucking the life out of him. Eriol rose to help him but was told to do otherwise.

"It's…it's okay Eriol. I've been…w-waiting for…for this moment…for y-years," he strained from his uncomfortable positioning.

Eriol did as he was told but if he saw the situation was getting too out of hand he wouldn't hesitate to help his friend in some way shape or form.

"Why did you break the engagement with my daughter," the man asked straightforwardly behind his black version of the suit he wore the last time he was at the apartment.

"Because I don't love her like that and she doesn't love me that that either," he replied when the grip around his neck loosened a bit.

Kyo grunted.

"What is it with you young people and "love"? Since when did it mean anything? You two are supposed to be married, and as long as I'm alive that is what's going to happen."

_I guess someone's just going to have to kill you_, the two younger men thought simultaneously, smiling inwardly.

"I really don't see why you care. You dropped her off at our house as if she was a new year's present and never came back. And to make matters worse, you lied to her. You told her you'd be back in a year to get her back. That 'you needed to get more money' because your wife left you and you guys wouldn't be able to sustain without it. A year exactly from that day Meilin stood outside in the rain with her suitcase waiting for you. The **entire** day. I don't blame her for crying herself until she fell asleep that night. I can only imagine the pain she felt that day. You have no business trying to involve yourself in anything that has to do with her."

Kyo used his freehand to punch Syaoran in the face.

He had a history of abusing people. It was actually part of the reason why his wife left him. Meilin didn't know that though. Kyo cried over the phone to Yelan when Saiya packed her things and told him that he couldn't convince her to stay. He begged Yelan to help him find a way to get her back, but Yelan simply told him that it couldn't be possible and then she hung up. Young Syaoran was there beside her. They had always been honest with each other and she found no point in hiding it only for him to find out about it eventually so she told him right there and then. He didn't really understand it then but as he grew older it made more and more sense.

Saiya wouldn't come back to Kyo.

Because of the fact that she was beaten so much.

And that she was a drug addict. But that was another story in itself.

Every time Syaoran was hit he would laugh in the man's face.

"Is this what makes you feel better? Does inflicting physical pain to others help you go to sleep at night," Syaoran asked with a bloody smile.

"Syaoran we don't have time for this, let me call the police or something," Eriol stated in a firm and upset tone. He was itching for a fight but knew that this wasn't something he should risk on himself.

This comment made Syaoran laugh even harder.

"You're right. We **don't** have time for this. Can you believe it Kyo? Meilin's boyfriend cares more about her wellbeing at this very second more than you ever have in your entire life. How pathetic. Get your hand off me before I make you take it off."

The black haired man finally made an observation.

"Boyfriend," he exclaimed furiously, "Where **is** my daughter? Meilin? MEILIN GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Syaoran was thrown to the ground and Kyo walked around to examine the house for Meilin's presence.

"Hey just make yourself at home," Syaoran said very sarcastically and Eriol patted him on his right tricep.

"Syaoran we honestly do **not** have the time for this. I'm going to go and look for Meilin again, you need to get yourself checked out a.s.a.p. and then come back here incase she calls."

He started to walk towards the door.

"Besides if he stays here any longer then I might have to kill him. I can't stand the way he's treated Meilin, based on what you were saying just now."

He was just about to exit when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Syaoran don't try to st-"

He too received a hard punch in his face that sent him to the hallway floor just outside of their apartment.

The man brushed his hand over his gelled hair and then straightened his suit, stepping over the body on the ground.

"When I come back again, my daughter better be here, and that engagement better be back on. You haven't even seen a fraction of my wrath."

He said, then spat at Eriol and continued walking.

"Oh, and another thing. I don't ever want to see your face again. Make sure I don't, because then it won't be **you** killing anyone. It just may be quite the contrary."

Syaoran pulled Eriol to his feet and they watched the man as he strutted away. They stopped to share a glance and then sighed in sync.

When you're in the darkness for so long it's hard to remember what the light looks like.

**--------**

The room had been silent and gloomy for the last little while. Meilin was the first to make a sound.

"H-hey. How…how's your side," she asked wearily.

"It's," Sakura winced, "getting better. It still hurts to breathe a bit," she looked down to her puddle of blood that ran from her right abdomen down her leg and onto the floor.

She had stunk so badly that she actually became used to it. Her natural scent was now dried and drying blood.

How appealing.

"How's your…your left hand?"

Meilin struggled a small laugh.

"Well…I'm…I'm still getting used to having three fingers but…but I'll live…hopefully…"

The doorknob turned.

It was the little boy and he was crying.

"Aw w-what's wrong bu-buddy," Sakura asked with a small sympathetic smile.

"I…I don't want to…but…but mommy said that she would…she would put me back…and I don't want to go back…but I don't want to hurt my friends and-"

He let out a loud wail and the doorknob turned again.

Sakura and Meilin tensed.

Tai Lee walked in with a small shaker of salt and her typical twisted smile on her face.

She shoved the shaker in her son's hand.

"You know what to do," she said, not giving him any eye contact, just keeping her focus on the girls ahead of her.

The little boy took it but shook his head rapidly.

Tai Lee looked at him and twisted him by the ear.

"You know what the other option is," she replied simply.

He stood in silence and then trudged towards Sakura.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he said behind sniffles.

He pulled up the side of her sweater where she was cut.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"No…no you don't have to do it. You do- AAAHHHH!" her scream pierced through and beyond every inch of the walls in the room.

She wriggled her body around trying to adjust to this new level of discomfort but with no success.

As he poured the salt into her cut, Tai Lee would continually bicker at him to pour it slower so that Sakura could feel more pain.

Meilin wanted to close her ears because the sound coming from her friend's mouth was so heart wrenching and painful, she couldn't take it.

The more the little boy poured, the louder he cried.

When it was finished he dropped it on the floor and ran past his mother out of the room in a form of disappointment in himself.

Sakura was breathing heavily to try to put up with the pain of the salt but at the same time it hurt to breathe.

Basically it was lose-lose situation.

Tai Lee turned her attention to Meilin.

"You're next."

She began to walk out the door and then turned around just before she left.

"Isn't it fun taking turns," she asked cheerily and then left.

It hurt Meilin so much to watch Sakura in the amount of distress that she was in.

_If she did __**that**__ to Sakura, who knows what she'll do to me. And to force that little boy to do her work for her. I __**really**__ hope that it can't get any worse than this._

But anything is possible, isn't it?

TBC…

[A/N: Fun Fact: J-walking is when you cross the street without some form of authorization (crosswalk, streetlights, police officer, etc). Just in case some of you didn't know :)

Bet you thought you wouldn't hear from Kyo again huh? I just had to bring him back again.

Another fun fact: I've been using a lot of fun facts lately :P]


	18. Best Friends

**[A/N: Rating has been changed to M for what should be obvious :P (graphic content). I put this in chapter 17 as well and once again I'd like to apologize for not mentioning this earlier and for not changing the rating earlier. **Anyways a lot of things revealed this chapter.

On a lighter note, THE WORLD IS GOOD AGAIN. Everything has finally worked itself out and now I can update a little more frequently (hurrah!)

Hopefully this chapter'll answer some (but not all) of the major questions may have. Enjoy!]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

~~~ Change within a scene

**Chapter 18**: Best Friends

He opened his eyes after what felt like days. But for all he knew it **had** been days. After his argument with his girlfriend everything went so quickly that he didn't even know how to stop the situation before it happened.

---------

As he headed down the hallway he heard the door slam behind him. Jai Yu, or Tai Lee, whatever the hell she wanted to call herself, had told him that she was getting Sakura ready for him. He had been looking forward to that moment for years. Well…that's not completely true.

If it hadn't been for his "girlfriend" then he probably wouldn't have remembered about Sakura for this long.

But nevertheless, this was still something he was looking forward to.

So anyways, going down the hallway he saw the little boy that he had sort of taken in as his own.

Although, he had thought many times to himself, that if Sakura were to get pregnant from him then he was going to abandon the kid. It wasn't his and he didn't love Jai Yu nearly as much as he did Sakura.

The little tramp could take that boy that Sakura was always with. What was his name?

Syaoran or something like that? Whatever, his name isn't of much relevance.

The boy looked up at him in fear with a small Sippy cup in his small clutches.

Javier continued down the hall into his room plastered with even more pictures of Sakura.

_This is where we will make love,_ he thought to himself every time he entered the room. Whenever he and Tai Lee slept together in that room he would always call out for Sakura, which, for whatever reason, got her upset every single time.

He was just about to enter the room fully when the door down the hall slammed again.

Jai Yu was yelling at her son and bringing him _there_ again. Javier felt bad for the kid sometimes because of that. The kid would grow up to be pretty messed up if she continued to do that to him.

He closed the door behind him and went to marvel at one of the pictures of the girl he had convinced himself he was in love with, when the door swung angrily back open.

Jai Yu had a glass of coke in her left hand and pushed her black hair behind her ear with the other.

"Here babe. I'm sorry for overreacting just now. You're right. You love her and I need to accept that because I already told you that I did. As a matter of fact I have a little errand that I need to tend to out side of the house. You can do whatever you want with her. Just don't have too much fun," she said cheerily, handing him the cool glass.

He smirked at her and took the drink happily, eager as to what the next little while was to entail.

He took a selfish gulp from the glass.

"You know if you're back in time you may be able to join," he suggested uncouthly.

She smiled as she watched him collapse slowly to the ground.

The drug was quick and effective and she was happy because of it.

She dragged his body (she tended to do that a lot) into a chair and took his hands behind him, tied them tightly to the chair with ropes. Then she did his feet.

She stood up and glanced at her handiwork proudly.

"As if you could interrupt my plans for revenge. You're just a pawn," she scoffed before locking him unconsciously in the room.

---------

And now he was awake.

_That conniving little bit-_

He heard Sakura's piercing scream echo throughout the house.

Luckily for him he knew the room inside and out. There was a nail coming out from the side of the side table draw and he began to drag the rope against it, in hopes that the rope would come undone sometime soon.

The screams grew louder and more uncomfortable to bear listening so, so he rubbed the rope against the nail even harder.

Tai Yu/Jai Lee (who gives a damn) was **not** going to mess this opportunity up for him. And she was going to pay for trying to.

He would make sure of that.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU SAKURA!"

**--------**

Tai Lee reentered the room, surprisingly with nothing in her hand but a first-aid kit. Naturally, Sakura and Meilin were skeptical about it.

Maybe there was a Swiss army knife in it, or a gun, or something that would probably end up killing them. The two girls knew that if Tai Lee did anything else to the same extent that she had been doing so far, they wouldn't be able to live through it.

To even more surprise, the black haired girl opened the first aid kit and there were actual medical supplies.

She walked over to Sakura's bleeding side and lifted up the side of her sweater. Tai Lee took out an alcohol swab and dabbed it lightly against Sakura and she winced every time it touched her. Then she opened a gauze package and wrapped it gently yet securely around Sakura's abdomen. Sakura eyed her late best friend's lookalike carefully. Her body was tense under her torturer and now doctor's touch.

_Why does this girl keep messing with my head? One moment she's cutting me open and the next she's tending to my wounds. This doesn't make any sense._

Meilin's vision was occasionally coming and leaving, but with what she could pay attention to, she was just as confused as her friend.

When Tai Lee finished she closed the first aid kit and then took a seat on the bed, placing it beside her and folding her hands politely in her lap.

"Once upon a time, there were two girls who were best friends," she began.

The two captives exchanged a glance, wondering if this was supposed to be a joke or something. As if she'd just stop talking, get up, and hit them both over the head with the first aid kit, SOMETHING. But that didn't happen. She just kept telling her story.

"They told each other everything from how much they adored each other's unique hair colour, to people that they couldn't stand, to things that they could never tell their parents. Since they had known each other since the second grade, they were willing to do anything for the other that needed help."

Tai Lee had a strange, fake contentedness in her face that scared Sakura more than anything that had happened to her.

"Their lives were completely at peace until middle school. That's when everything went," she pointed her thumb down and blew raspberries.

"There was this girl that neither of the girls liked very much because she always acted better than everyone else for whatever reason. You know what; I don't think anyone liked her. No one important anyways."

Sakura was practically hanging on her every word. Tai Lee yawned slightly, for a dramatic pause, and then continued.

"But that wasn't the main problem. The main problem was that one of the best friends liked the guy that liked the girl that no one liked. So when everyone got into high school and that guy and the girl that no one liked started going out, that particular best friend made it a mission to ruin the girl's life."

Then Meilin caught onto the point of the story and then looked quickly in Sakura's direction, to see if she did as well. But she hadn't.

Actually, Sakura hadn't been able to catch onto things very quickly lately.

It must have been the amount of blood that she had lost. She still had enough in her body to function, but not as well as she used to.

Tai Lee noticed that Meilin got the gist of her story but Sakura didn't. That was fine with her; the best parts of her story were still to come.

"Then, best friend number one, that's what I'm going to call her for now, told best friend number two about how she tried to seduce the boy and it didn't work, so they had to take a different approach. I'm best friend number two by the way. So that night, my best friend, I, and some other groupies we had, were waiting in the trees for the girl that no one likes' best friend, and lo and behold, there she was. We took her in and my best friend had a nice conversation with her as I covered my hand over her mouth. We didn't want her screaming, although she did try, because then we might have been caught."

Tears flowed violently down Meilin's face and as much as Sakura tried, she couldn't understand why. Sakura was too into the story for the words to actually click. She would soon understand though.

Tai Lee looked at Meilin and laughed.

"Yeah, that's what she did; started crying. Even though I was standing behind her, I knew she was crying because her tears were falling on my hand. It was pissing me off so I stabbed her. Then my best friend did. And then all the groupies joined in. The next thing you know, the girl was dead. Oops."

"You…bitch…" Meilin muttered behind clenched teeth. She wanted to say more, but in fear that Tai Lee may decide to cut off a few more fingers, or do something worse, she stopped after that.

Tai Lee shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been called worse. Anyways, so the girl that nobody likes does the best thing ever. She runs off to Cuba and sleeps with some random guy. My best friend and I thought that this was the best news ever. We figured that she should befriend her, send for the random guy to get to Tomoeda, and then get her to cheat on her boyfriend…AGAIN!"

Tai Lee started to laugh again and Sakura's eyes and mouth widened in realization. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh **finally** you've put the pieces together. Too bad there's more. So Misako and I, yes, that **was** my lovely best friend's name, would always converse about every stupid thing that the girl no one likes, I mean, Sakura," she made sure to put much emphasis on the name, "would tell her and then we'd laugh about it. When Javier served his purpose, he was going to leave Japan, but I caught up to him just before he reached the terminal. Sure Misako was my best friend, but sex always came before that, so I got with him."

Sakura didn't even know what to say, neither did Meilin. This information all made sense, but still...it didn't feel real, even though they knew it probably was.

For some reason, all the pain that Sakura had ever had to face in her life always pointed back to Misako.

"Blah blah blah, stuff happens in between, which lead to the reason why you're here. My parents had a summer home in Tokyo, which is where I hid Javier in. I could never tell Misako that I picked up her leftovers. That's so not classy. But when I came down to Tomoeda to visit her, I found out she was dead. Killed by your little boyfriend," she said facing Meilin.

"Oh yeah, I knew about that. And what better to get back at him than to screw up his girlfriend. The same thing goes for Syaoran," she said, now facing Sakura.

"If he had only gone with Misako from the beginning, Tomoyo may still be alive as well as Misako. So I'm getting back at him through you Sakura. And also there's the fact that I don't like you little miss perfect. Not so perfect now are you?"

The two still remained silent. Meilin was developing a headache. She was absorbing too much shocking information at once, and she didn't think she could take it anymore. Sakura somewhat felt the same, but being sliced down your middle tends to make smaller pains feel, well, smaller.

"So I had to think, 'how could I get Sakura and her friends back for taking my best friend away from me?' And then I thought, 'hey, why not influence Javier into thinking that he's in love with Sakura whilst getting plastic surgery to look like Tomoyo and looking like a university freshman that was just trying to fit it. Knowing how close you were to Tomoyo and how much you act as if you care about people, you would take me in as a friend with open arms, which you did. The only complications are that I actually fell in love with Javier, and he's obsessed with you. If I had left him to go in his terminal that day then I wouldn't have caught feelings for him and he wouldn't even remember your name at this point, but I did so there's nothing I can do about that. Although lately he's been getting in my way a lot and it's really starting to piss me off."

The door was banged roughly.

Tai Lee rolled her eyes.

"You see what I mean?"

"JAI YU, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW," Javier yelled furiously from the other side of the locked door.

She sat in silence, only listening to the door being knocked at.

Then she laughed.

It evolved from a small giggle to a cynical cackle.

"This ends tonight."

TBC…

[A/N: Alright, WHO SAW THIS COMING? If you did then I commend you greatly. I tried to make some hints in the earlier chapter that lead to this, so I wonder if you guys caught on to them.

There were some changes in the chapter as far as time is concerned throughout the story. I hope you guys were able to follow along with it still.

By the way, the part that says "Tai Yu/Jai Lee" was done on purpose, not a typo. Even though I know I have a gazillion of those throughout my stories (which I'm sorry for by the way). I personally can't stand reading stories that have grammatical and spelling mistakes, yet I never take the time to edit my own stories. So if you're a grammar Nazi like me, then I'm sorry, and I know how you feel :D.

**pikachu2510****:** I'll try not to :P And I'm glad that you enjoy the suspense of the story**.** And yeah, everything that hasn't been answered yet will be by the end of the story, including what Tai Lee/Jai Yu does to her son that makes him so terrified of her. Thanks for the review!

**animeotakupooh****:** Yep, she's a true psychopath (I mean she's with **Javier** of all people, haha :D). And I'd hope that you'd never have to be in a situation like that! Thanks for the review! **  
**

**cupid17****:** Thank you! Yeah, I think that the little boy is the coolest of my made up characters too. Thanks for the review :D.**  
**

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn****:** From this point on he'll be around quite a bit, the main question being, will he get what he wants? We'll see :P… muhaha. Thanks for the review.]**  
**


	19. The Naughty Room

[A/N: Sorry guys, so so much. First of all I'm busy out of my skull and when I found two seconds to write, I came to discover I had writer's block. A terrible, terrible disease. This is the best that I could get out of my head so sorry if it's not up to par, but if it is high five for me. Enjoy.]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

~~~ Change within a scene

**Chapter 19**: The Naughty Room

I should have known dat she would bring me back here. She always does. She always brings me to the Naughty Room when I do somesing bad. I don't think she likes me anymore. Well, I don't weally think that she ever liked me. She blames me for everysing.

She says dat to me all the time; dat's why I'm here so much. She always screams and cries and says it's all my fault. Because I'm alive she couldn't save Misako. I don't know what she was talking about, but it must be weally special 'cause she always starts crying when she talks about it.

My daddy Javier (well, he's not my real daddy, my real daddy's gone far, far away) tells me dat I'm not a mistake. I want to believe him, but mommy tells me he's lying to make me feel better, and dat I shouldn't feel better because it's all my fault. I wasn't s'posed to be born, I'm a mistake.

I'm looking at dese familiar grey walls in dis brick room. I got used to being all by myself now. When she gets mad at me she leaves me in dis cold, dark, and scary room with no blanket, no toys, and a little bit of food.

The only thing in da room is a chair and da four brick walls awound me. Mommy told me dat when she got pre-pwe-pwegnant (whatever dat is), she got dis room made just for me. I don't know why she would want me to be in such a scary place with no one to keep me safe…

I'm afraid. I'm weally, weally afraid. No one talks to me and I can't hear anything that happens behind the locked door.

It's so quiet, so all I can do when I'm hear is think.

I think dat I think too much. Dat's what people say when dey come to the house and talk to mommy. Maybe dey think dat I don't know dat dey're talking about me, but I do.

Dis is the first time dat I've heard something

I know how my fwends feel. Not getting any food I mean. Mommy makes me go a long time without food. Dat's why I wanted to give dem somesing to eat. But then mommy got mad at me, just like she always is.

I hate dis room. I Hate It, I HATE IT! I have no fwends to play with and when I finally get some, mommy hurts dem and lock me in here when I want to help.

Her eyes looked weally scary when she came in the room and saw me giving my fwends the rice mommy made. I knew she was going to make me come into dis room.

When she came back a little while after dat, she pulled me from the back of my shirt and dragged me on the floor up the stairs to the room my fwends were in. Then she made me put the white stuff in my best fwend's tummy. I knew it would make it hurt her. There was no udder way mommy would let me out of the room. When my best fwend was scweaming I had to cry. I didn't want to hurt her. She likes me.

But I didn't want to come back here. I only want my mommy to love me, and I thought dat if I did that then maybe mommy would.

But when it was done and I left the room crying, she came out, pulled me even harder dis time, dragged me on the floor back down the stairs, the blood from my knees leaving a small trail behind us, and den she threw me back in here and locked the door.

Is it wrong for me to want a mommy dat loves me and gives me cake and toys and hugs and kisses? Mommy says I'm gweedy for wanting so much. She says she's just one person and can't do so many things.

I don't know anymore. I can only cry, and pray (one of my mom's friends taught me how to pray) dat one day I'll get everything I've ever wanted.

Maybe I will meet my daddy one day.

And maybe I won't have to be in dis room forever, or dis house. I want to live somewhere else, wid someone dat doesn't hurt my fwends.

But for now, all I can do is sit here in the Naughty Room and wait until mommy comes to bring me out again. Dat might not happen for days though.

Nothing unusual.

[A/N:

Not-So-Fun Fact: There are children that have suffered some serious psychological and sometimes physical damage due to severe cases of neglect. If you ever plan on having children or if you have them already, please don't add your (future) child to the statistics of the children that fall in this category. Some of them even die from it.

**animeotakupooh:** I don't think it's that weird. If you're used to referring someone to something and then having to change it, it can be kinda confusing. But yeah, she's not all up there in her head, hahaa :D. Javier's just a guy that got caught up in some girl problems :P. Thanks for the review!

**cupid17**: The thing is, while I was writing WRDiB, I wasn't sure if I was going to make a sequel or not, so when I did I took the part in chapter 5 where Misako makes a phone call to an anonymous person, end up being Jai Yu that she called. So yea, there weren't any direct references in the first story but I took a small thing that didn't really mean much and turned it into what happened. I hope it made sense :) . Thanks for the review!


	20. A Little Bit of Hope

[A/N: I realized that I didn't put TBC at the end of the last chapter, but I assume you can tell the story continues based on this one :). Enjoy.]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Tai Lee and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

~~~ Change within a scene

**Chapter 20**: A Little Bit of Hope

He blinked his eyes rapidly before they fully opened. He sat up abruptly, not remembering having fallen asleep anywhere, and found something was holding him back from running around.

He looked down to see a needle into his forearm, taped in place. It was connected to a tube, blood flowing through it, which was connected to a larger machine.

Taking in his environment, he realized that he was in a hospital.

A woman dressed fully in white, had a clipboard and was passing the room when she saw that he was awake. She halted in place and then smiled at him, now entering the room.

"Mr. Kinomoto, good to see that you are conscious. You've been out cold for a couple of hours now," she said cheerily, checking the stats being portrayed from the machine.

He rubbed the side of his head trying to figure out as to why he was in the hospital. He couldn't piece the puzzle together and was about to ask him why he was there, but the young redheaded nurse beat him to it.

"You're not a big fan of blood are you? Spectators tell me that you fainted at the sight of it; I personally don't blame you. I actually can't stand the scent of it, but don't tell that to my boss," she said with a wink, "I told him I could bear anything when I was interviewed for this job. He'd totally flip if he knew I lied, but everyone lies in their interviews, it's not just me right?"

She continued to ramble on, but Touya tuned her out after she said the thing about blood. That's when he remembered.

Forgetting that he was connected to the needle, he scrambled to come out of the bed, but was withdrawn again.

The nurse stopped talking and playing with her dyed hair when she saw this.

"Yukito? WHERE'S YUKITO," he yelled at her.

Her playful smile vanished and she immediately became serious.

"Excuse me sir, first of all, you are going to have to adjust your volume and do something about your attitude. This is a hospital and you are not the only person in here, you need to respect the other pati-"

"Look miss, I'm sorry, but there is someone somewhere in this hospital that means a lot to me and could be dying or…or de…dea…" he couldn't utter the words, "or even worse. I need to know if he's okay. Do you know anything about Tsukishiro Yukito?"

The girl's dark brown eyes hinted compassion for the man and she thought about it.

"You know what; I think I know who you're talking about. The person involved in a car accident?"

Touya nodded and gulped, saliva feeling thick and sticky in his throat as he swallowed, desperately awaiting the information about Yukito.

"I'm not a hundred percent about his current condition, I've only seen the name on the computer down at front," the cheeriness returned, "You know I'm not supposed to tell you this information, patient confidentiality and all that, but because you're so cute I'll check to see what room he's in and then I'll see if you can have a visit, how does that sound," she asked in a high pitched childish voice, exiting the room.

"I'd appreciate it, thank you," he said to her back as she sauntered down the hallway.

He thought that she was appealing, looked in his age range, but quickly shook it from his head. It was thoughts like that that got him in, Yukito and Nakuru in the situation they were in at the moment.

_I wonder where she is right now…_

He thought back to the short, yet intimate moment they had. The flashback was quickly replaced with the horror on Yukito's face and then façade that he had put up.

If only Touya tried to stop Yukito sooner. If only he hadn't gotten with Nakuru in the first place. If only he knew for a fact where Sakura was or whether or not she was safe.

But all the 'if only's' in the world couldn't change what had happened.

As his thought process continued, he heard a knock on the door and snapped back into reality.

It was his father.

Touya hadn't noticed how terrible his father looked lately. He had eye bags that looked swollen and were changing colour from lack of sleep. Patches of grey hair sprouted in different sections of his hair due to stress, and his face was becoming paler because of lack of proper nutrition.

Fujitaka hadn't been this out of himself since Nadeshiko died, but even then he had a little more composure, as far as Touya remembered.

_He already lost the most important woman in his life, the thought of losing the second most important must be driving him off of the edge,_ Touya thought as he saw past his father's fake smile and empty eyes.

"I need to stop picking up my kids from hospitals. I was so out of it that I hopped on the bus to get here instead of driving. Smart huh," he attempted a joke, but Touya didn't attempt to smile.

"Dad, you need to sleep. Get a bit of relaxa-"

Fujitaka scoffed. He never scoffs, **never**. Even if he doesn't agree.

"Relaxation? Is that what you were going to tell me to do, get some 'relaxation'? While my daughter is missing, the police isn't doing anything about it, and I get a call from Nakuru telling me that my son is in the hospital and his best friend is in critical condition, and you're telling me to get some relaxation? I can't even take care of myself anymore and-"

"Critical condition? Wh-what does that mean? What critical condition?"

Fujitaka stopped his rant and looked concernedly at his son.

"You don't know," he asked, now symptathetically.

"Why else would I ask," Touya replied, snappishly. He didn't mean to be so bitter to his father, but circumstances caused him to behave in the manner.

Just as he was about to receive his answer, the young nurse returned back into the room, clipboard clutched tightly. So tightly that her veins could be seen.

She plastered on a smile, but both men could see through it.

"You must be Mr. Kinomoto's father," she said with phony perkiness.

"Please just someone tell me what's going on," Touya pleaded and the woman looked at him with that same sympathetic look his father had just given him.

"You won't be able to visit Mr. Tsukishiro. He's undergoing surgery at the moment."

Touya looked mortified, and Fujitaka looked a little surprised himself. He knew that Yukito was hurt badly, but he didn't know it was bad enough for him to have to have surgery.

"Well you see, most of his body suffered a bearable amount of external injuries, nothing a few stitches here and there couldn't fix. However, the impact to his left shin, since that was the part hit the hardest, was quite serious. The bone was shattered beyond repair and the internal bleeding in this area is causing a lot of damage to the rest of his leg. If he didn't get that section amputated, he may have died. No that's not the truth, he **would** have died."

Fujitaka had his hand over his mouth and Touya was shedding a few tears. Neither had expected this, but of course were thankful because it could have been worse. Much worse.

"What are his chances," Fujitaka asked from behind his fingers.

"85% success." She said bluntly.

"But, if it it's any comfort, 85% is a pretty high chance in comparison to other surgery procedures, and I really think he'll pull through. He has no medical history that depicts otherwise. Also it's not the entire leg being cut off, only from just under the knee, down. We're in the process of getting a prosthetic replacement at the moment as well. As soon as he is out of surgery, I will let you know. My condolences. I can only imagine what you're going through…Oh my," a tear came to her own eye, "I'm sorry, this is the first time that I'm working in an actual hospital and I've never had to give people bad news. Maybe I'm not cut out for this job," she said with a sheepish, but genuine, smile, exiting the room, clipboard still in hand.

"Oh by the way," she said just as she made it to the door, "there is a woman by the name of Ms. Akizuki who as been with your friend since he got here. If you'd like, at some point after you do some tests, you can go visit her, assuming she's still here which I think she will be."

She wiped another tear from her face and then walked off.

Touya wouldn't talk to Nakuru. Not yet. Not until the more important things were resolved.

But at least Yukito was going to be okay.

Hopefully.

-------

"You're not going to believe what I found," Eriol practically sang.

Syaoran, miserable than ever, was massaging an ice pack on his face, gave his blue haired friend a dirty look.

"Is it God?"

Eriol was in too good a mood to be hindered by Syaoran's sarcasm.

"No, but it's almost as miraculous."

He whipped out his phone and showed it to Syaoran.

Auburn eyes shifted from the cellular device held in front of him, and then to the glinting blue eyes looking back.

Syaoran threw the ice pack at Eriol, which missed by about half an inch, and glared.

"I haven't functioned properly **at all** for the four years since Tomoyo's died, and the only thing that's kept me in check is Sakura, and I don't even have her. I don't know how the hell she's doing or if she's even alive, my cousin's M.I.A., I'm almost at the point of killing someone the way I'm going crazy, and you have the audacity to tell me that your phone serves some sort of significance. I should kil-"

"Syaoran shut the hell up and listen."

He pushed a button and a familiar voice came from it:

"_Eriol I don't have time to talk for long, but I just got a call from Tai Lee telling me that she's somewhere in Tokyo. Can't get into details now, but I know Sakura __**has**__ to be with her. I'm going to look for her and if anything happens I'll let you know. Tell Syaoran too. I've got to go."_

Click.

"_End of new messages. If you'd like to erase this message, press se-"_

The two young men sat in silence for a while.

Syaoran looked for the closest object to him, which ended up being a cup, and whipped it at Eriol.

"YOU FUCKER! YOU'VE HAD THAT VOICE MAIL ALL THIS TIME AND NEVER SAID ANYTHING?!"

"Hey! I was so riled up and worried about Meilin and then her dad coming here and beating the crap out of you, that I didn't even think to check my messages until just now."

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS SAYING THAT MEILIN WOULD HAVE BEEN RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH TO LEAVE A NOTE OR SOMETHING AND **YOU** DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO CHECK THE FUCKING VOICEMAIL?!"

Calming down a bit, Syaoran started up his argument again.

"The fact that she hasn't called back or said anything clearly means that something has happened to her, maybe the same person that got Tai Lee and Sakura have her now. Maybe she'll go missing for weeks too! Is that what you want Eriol?"

Eriol's glinting eyes became dull and even though he'd never admit it, Syaoran had a point.

"Of course that isn't what I want. You shouldn't even have asked me that. But while we're wasting time here, Meilin left a huge hint for us in her message. She said she went to meet Tai Lee somewhere in Tokyo. That would make sense as to why the Tomoeda Police wouldn't have been able to find them; they're only concerned with Tomoeda. If we want to find them in Tokyo, we need to get in contact with the Tokyo Police."

It took Syaoran a minute to register this new found information.

"We'd have to go to Tokyo then wouldn't we?"

Eriol nodded.

"I'd call but I don't have the Tokyo Police's number," he said sarcastically, in retaliation to Syaoran's earlier behaviour.

The auburn eyes closed in contemplation as their owner ran his fingers through his messy and tangled hair.

"Well how are we going to get there? Time is of the essence and I can't drive. You're the only one with a driver's license," Syaoran pointed out.

"A driver's license and no car…wait, doesn't Fujitaka have a car?"

Syaoran's eyes showed a bit of life for the first time in two weeks.

"Well then why the hell are we still sitting around?"

And the two of them ran out of the house, forgetting to get their jackets, forgetting to lock the door.

TBC…

[A/N: Next chapter we find out what happens between Jai Yu & Javier, and what fate await Meilin and Sakura. The story's nearing its end as the drama increases. There are still things to be dealt with and discovered, how will the story finish? Find out by reading the next chapters of Mind Games.

Hmm…maybe I should switch from writing to show narrating :D

Let me know what you think (about this chapter, not me changing pastimes, hahaa)]


	21. It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better

[A/N: A bit of disturbing content in this chapter (depending on the reader). Enjoy.]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako, Tai Lee/Jai Yu, and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

~~~ Change within a scene

**Chapter 21**: It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better

"JAI YU I AM SO FUCKING SERIOUS, YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW," Javier screamed, still banging down the door.

The girl played with her jet black hair and rolled her eyes again.

"This is getting annoying now. Sorry ladies, the story's going to have to finish later."

She decided to toy with her 'boyfriend' now.

"I'm sorry, but who's this," she asked, stifling a laugh.

_This girl is really enjoying this,_ Sakura thought disgustedly.

Meilin's phone had been ringing in her pocket for about ten minutes now. She knew the only person that could be trying to get to her would be either Eriol or Syaoran.

_Eriol…God I miss him…_

She wasn't even in an official relationship with him, but her heart was in more pain than when her fingers had been cut off.

She could only imagine what Sakura was feeling. Or what Syaoran was going through.

"Don't play with me Jai Yu," Javier responded, surprisingly to the three girls, a lot calmer than they had expected, "let me in and I won't be mad at you. I just want to see Sakura. I just want to know that she's alright, and if she is then I would have no right to be upset at you, because that's what I asked you to do; make sure she stays alright."

Jai Yu couldn't hold it in anymore and she burst out in a fit of laughter. That same eerie laugh that sent chills down your spine.

"You know what Javier? Every time you open your mouth I swear you get dumber and dumber. I have no idea what Misako saw in you, and I'm ashamed to have fallen for you."

The twenty year old didn't respond.

As a matter of fact, none of the girls knew if he was even there anymore because no sound was coming from the other side of the door. Jai Yu proceeded anyways.

"Who do you really think was the mastermind behind all of this? Did you think you were ever smart enough to have any control over me, or to think that I was doing any of this for you? You're such a disappointment," she ridiculed.

Still nothing.

"What girl do you think would be stupid enough to let their boyfriend go on and on about another girl and not be affected by it? Did you really think that I would just use my late best friend's left over tissue if I didn't have a good enough reason too?"

He still didn't make a sound but the words cut him deep. Deeper than she would have ever expected, and deeper than he wanted.

They were quite similar to one of the last words he had spoken with Misako. It was in fun then, but the suppressed memory caused a tug to his heart. He never wanted to remember about Misako after he had met Jai Yu. It would hurt him too much.

He was disillusioned to be in love with Sakura, but he really did love Misako when they were together, even though it was a short period of time.

Maybe that's the reason why he had been going along with this for as long as he had. Maybe it was for revenge on behalf of Misako; taking advantage of Sakura again.

Or was it that Jai Yu was playing mind games with him all along? Making him feel as if he were the one in charge and in control of it all.

It looks like Sakura wasn't the only one that got played.

But even though he knew this somewhere in the back of his mind, he didn't want to think about it. He wanted to pretend that he loved Sakura so that he couldn't feel any real pain from rejection. Was it a messed up logic? Maybe, but it was how he coped.

"What nothing to say? Well then in that case, I have a story to continue," Jai Yu said tiredly, headed back towards her victims.

However, just as she took a couple steps away, there was a loud smash against the door, causing Sakura and Meilin to jump.

Jai Yu turned to see a hole and a hammer lodging its way into the door. It was hauled out and then rammed back in, slowly at first, then faster and harder, widening the size of the hole.

It was almost the size of a beach ball, in terms of circumference, when Jai Yu began to get scared.

_This was a first,_ Sakura thought.

It was really sad, but after being in this environment for so long, Sakura was used to feeling and seeing pain being inflicted. She knew that Javier was probably going to get into the room, beat Jai Yu to a pulp, and then release her and Meilin.

But of course it couldn't be as simple as that.

He would probably have his way with her in the end, and if she was lucky enough, he'd let her go. If not he'd either kill her or keep her as his sex slave or something like that.

But that would mean that he'd kill Meilin because he would never let her live knowing that she knows about their location.

And that would also mean that she would never be able to see Syaoran or Eriol or her dad or her brother or Yukito or Chiharu, or Takashi, or baby Mina or…anybody.

These thoughts were running through her head as Javier got closer and closer to entering the door.

It was official; she gave up.

She gave up on the tiny little sliver of hope that her soul tried desperately to hold on to. If she wouldn't be able to see her loved ones again then what would be the point of caring?

And even if Javier had his way with her and let her go, how could she possibly face Syaoran. The four years that they spent with each other would be shattered, she just knew it.

_I don't know why I'm thinking so negatively…maybe it's the lack of blood._

She looked down to her wound which just had her thinking all over again about how pathetic her life situation was.

Meilin looked over to the her best friend's absent face. Sakura looked like all of the energy she had just seeped through a crack and left her body.

The revolting odor of blood that had been hanging over the room for the last couple of days had now become the smell of natural air to Sakura and Meilin.

They didn't remember what anything was supposed to be like anymore. What was socially accepted in their society and what wasn't? Who knew anymore?

Jai Yu scrambled around the room, looking for a way to prepare herself for the raging Javier. She ran over to Sakura and pulled the knife from the wall, just as Javier made his way through the door.

The 'couple' was now facing each other, inhaling and exhaling heavily. Jai Yu tried her best to mask the fear revealed in her eyes, but she was so overwhelmed by the hate, anger and confusion in Javier's eyes that she couldn't.

This time it was Javier's turn to form the twisted smile.

"You're right, Jai. This **does** end tonight.

-------

The phone rang four times and then was answered.

"Hello," a restless voice came from the other side of the receiver.

"Hey dad, can you do me a favour?"

The voice on the other line chuckled. This too hasn't happened in a while. He enjoyed the inside joke he had between himself and the person who had called him.

"What do you need son?"

"Well, Eriol and I came over to the house to see if you were home and if we could borrow the car. The car is here but you're not…is everything okay?"

Fujitaka sighed.

"I take it you haven't heard. Yukito was hit by the car, he's in the hospital. Touya's in the hospital too."

"Shit," Syaoran muttered under his breath. As if life wasn't complicated enough as it is.

There was an awkward silence that fell over the phone line, when Fujitaka remembered that Syaoran called asking for a favour.

"The extra car key in the drawer in the kitchen to the far left. Extra key to the house is under the welcome mat. What do you need the car for?"

Syaoran was still partially taking in the new found information.

"Eriol found a voicemail message from Meilin before she went missing saying that she got a phone call from Tai Lee, saying that they were in Tokyo. Eriol and I figure that if we go to the Tokyo Police we may be able to find Sakura."

A slightly relieved sigh was heard in Syaoran's ear. The brown haired young man gestured to Eriol to lift up the mat and take up the key and the blue haired young man did as he was instructed.

"That's great news. Please, let me come with you. I can't learn about this information and not be there to see if she really is there. I don't know how much longer I can be without my precious little flower," Fujitaka told Syaoran, his voice cracking.

Syaoran smiled, remembering a time that Mr. Kinomoto had told him that he used to call Sakura his precious little flower when she was younger and she used to hate it. She'd probably love to hear that now.

"It's okay Fujitaka, I know how you feel. She's my precious little flower too you know. And even though Touya is a grown man, he is still your son and he's in the hospital too. I don't mean to put you in a situation where you have to choose between your children, but that's the way it is right now. If you come with us then you leave Touya by himself."

_Touya hasn't been very stable…_ Fujitaka thought, looking over to his son toss and turn in cold sweat on the hospital bed. He was fearful that Touya may stress his heart too much that he may get a heart attack or cardiac arrest. The way the world is now, you're not too young to get anything.

But at the same time, there may be a chance that Sakura is dying somewhere, or in some form of pain, and he wants to be there to help her.

_Nadeshiko, I wish you were here so badly._

Eriol opened the house and the two men walked into it, Eriol following his friend's lead into the kitchen.

When Sakura's dad didn't respond for a while, Syaoran took the initiative to continue the conversation.

"Look Mr. Kinomoto," he began to rummage through the drawer until he found the key, "I know you're worried about your children, but let me and Eriol handle Sakura's situation and you handle Touya. At least that way everyone is being tended to and no one is secluded."

Syaoran surprised himself with his own composure. Maybe his reliance on Sakura to feel secure was dissolving. The love was still there of course, but the dependency was lessening.

Fujitaka sighed again, and as much as he wished it could be otherwise, Syaoran was right.

"Alright, hurry up and get to Tokyo, but if you find her and this Javier character there, give him a good punch in the jaw for me."

Syaoran laughed, but it wasn't a very sincere one and he meant every word of what he said, "Oh don't worry. If I see Javier he'll get more than just a punch."

He hung up the phone in a rage, unintentionally hanging up on Mr. Kinomoto. He slammed the kitchen drawer shut and headed out the door.

Eriol looked at his friend concerned.

"Are you alright?"

Syaoran unlocked the car door and made his way into the passenger seat.

"Let's just say I'm out for blood."

Eriol nodded, and even though he didn't show it much, so was he.

He locked the door, placed the key back under the mat, hopped into the car, and drove off.

---------

"I'm not afraid of you," Jai Yu stated, glaring into his eyes and grabbing onto the knife harder in her left hand. There were still blood stains on it, and she held it towards him.

"I may love you, but I'm not afraid to kill you. I don't want to, but I will if I have to," she said, imitating the words she had told him before this diabolical-plan-gone-wrong had occurred.

Javier grabbed the hammer with both hands and swung it at Jai Yu's hand so fast that she hadn't even seen it coming.

The sound of her shattering bones was like the sound of a hundred bubble wraps being popped at the same time.

Meilin and Sakura cringed and even felt a slight bit of sympathy for their captor. Well, Sakura did at least.

The knife fell out of Jai Yu's hand and she screamed in pain. Her left hand stayed limp and an uncomfortable rush of liquid spread inside of it. She knew immediately that it was internal bleeding and her bones were broken.

---------

_I heard someone scream, but this time it wasn't one of my fwends. It was mommy. Wuss going on_, asked the little boy, sitting with his knees to his chest on the cold floor of the dark room. But all he could do was what he had been doing all this time. Stare at the door, thinking if he did that for long enough he could see through it. Or even better, go through it.

----------

Javier on the other hand didn't look so compassionate. This time when he lunged the hammer at her, it was onto her left knee, the sound of cracking and shattering bones, as well as her screams echoing the room. Her tears flowed harder now that her left side was practically useless in terms of getting her anyway.

It hurt Sakura to watch and even Meilin looked away from it. If she could, she could cover her ears to block out the excruciating cries. He was about to swing again when Sakura screamed out for him to stop.

Meilin, Jai Yu, and Javier stopped in their places and looked at her.

"Please…don't hurt her anymore…"

If Meilin's wrists were free, she's walk over to Sakura, slap her across the face, and then shake her until she came back to her senses.

"Sakura, what the fuck? Leave him to do whatever he wants to her. She used him. She practically slit you in half, and look at what she did to my fingers!"

Meilin meant to wiggle her fingers to make her point, but then realized that was pointless because she didn't have the fingers there to wiggle.

"I know…but…but if he does that then he's no better than she is…" Sakura said softly, looking down to her tainted red sweater.

Meilin gave her an 'are-you-serious?' look.

"Do you hear yourself Sakura? This guy has tried to rape you twice, and this girl has had us deprived of the necessities we need to live properly. Who cares what happens to them?"

At this point Meilin didn't even care if the other two were listening to her or not.

"Sakura, you can't keep trying to save everyone, or assume that everyone is good or means to do good. At the end of the day, one wants to kill you and the other wants to rape you. You should know that already. Look at how close **you** were to killing Misako yourself, and the only reason you didn't is because Eriol was selfish and did it himself."

Javier gaped at Sakura.

"Is…is this true," he asked. Had the person he pretended to love, conspire to kill the person that he actually did love?

"Sakura…tell me this isn- OH MY, AHHHH," he screamed. It was so loud that it echoed around the room, and probably the house.

Jai Yu, pulled the knife out of his shin with her right arm and then jabbed it back it, causing him to howl wildly again.

His legs gave in and he collapsed to the ground, trying to tend to the wound. Jai Yu took this opportunity to crawl as much as she could on her right hand towards the door, in hopes to get away from him. One strike like the ones she has been getting to her head and that would be the end of her life.

As she dragged herself closer and closer away from the scene, the sound of the knife being dragged out of Javier's shin and him groaning could be heard in her ears.

He now looked up at Sakura, knife in hand, and despite the pain in his leg, he stood up straight and walked towards her.

Meilin was watching in horror at the sight. When Javier began to go in the opposite direction of Jai Yu, towards Sakura, she started to feel for her friend.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU BETTER NOT DOING ANYTHING TO- HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU," she yelled, but her efforts appeared futile.

Sakura made no attempt to scream or tell him to stop. She had already mentally prepared herself for the worst possible situation. Her dull emerald eyes looked into his emotionless brown eyes and vice versa. Sakura could see from the corner of her eye Jai Yu's right hand stretch up towards the doorknob, while she remained captive.

Or so she thought.

Javier took her by the chin and kissed her forcefully. She didn't kiss him back, but she didn't make an effort to stop him.

She had completely given up.

He could probably take her right there and then and she still wouldn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Caring only gets you more hurt.

Meilin couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sakura, the **perfect** Sakura, the **persistent** Sakura, the **strong willed** Sakura, the Sakura that she once knew was gone. The one that she knew would have never allowed this to happen. She stopped it from happening twice before after all. But then again, Sakura had been through a lot, and Meilin thought that if she was completely in Sakura's position she would have given up too.

People have been trying to make a living hell out of Sakura's year for five years now, and every time things seemed to look up, something would come and shatter it back to nothing.

_How did that quote go again? One step forward and two steps back, that's it._

Even though Meilin seemingly understood her friend's dilemma, part of her wished that Sakura would still keep trying to be that person that Meilin had looked up to for as long as she lived in Tomoeda.

When he pulled away he didn't even look at her; he simply took the knife towards her left wrist and cut the rope off. When her arm dropped to her side, it felt awkward.

It had been held up there for so long that she wasn't even used to having it anymore. Moments after her right hand came down and she fell to the ground.

Javier turned his back on her and headed out of the door to search from his runaway revenge target.

He paused.

"If you even **think** about leaving, I will hunt you down and I will kill you. But before that I'll have my way with you. I'm tired of playing games," he finished, slamming the door behind him.

Sakura looked up to Meilin's eyes that said 'I've given up my hope in you, Sakura', and then placed her face in her hands and wept.

--------

There's a 'whirring' sound. I was looking evweewhere for what it was coming from, which is silly because it was in my pocket all along. I can't wead so I don't know what it says but I pressed something and put it to my ear.

--------

He occasionally looked over to his friend, curious as to what he was doing. Yeah, yeah, he was supposed to be paying attention to the road but, as mentioned, he was curious.

The car ride in general had been relatively quiet, but he finally broke it.

"Hey man, what are you doing," Eriol asked, still eying Syaoran.

"I'm going to try calling Sakura. I gave up after the first couple of days, but maybe she's been able to get away from wherever she was kidnapped and it slipped her mind to…call or…something, I don't know," Syaoran replied agitatedly, slamming the phone to his ear.

"You know what, sometimes I think you're more hormonal than the gir-"

"Shut up, it's ringing."

Eriol rolled his eyes and continued driving. The Tokyo Tower was in sight and he felt a little more helpful.

Everyone could use a bit of good news right about now, and he was hoping that in this section of Japan was holding some of that.

_I just remembered that I didn't call Nakuru to tell her about any of this…I should get to that as soon as I could,_ he thought.

"Hewo?"

Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. He thought that they were playing tricks on him because in all honestly he hadn't been expecting a response.

He sat there in silence which called the voice from the other line to repeat itself.

"Hewo? Is anybody there?"

"S-Sakura? Where's Sakura," Syaoran found himself yelling into the receiver.

The voice paused for a moment.

"Sa-ku-wa? Is dat my fwend's name?"

Syaoran had put two and two together and figured out that the person that he was talking to was a child. As much as he wanted to interrogate the kid, he knew that patience was the only way he was going to get the answers that he wanted.

"What does your friend look like," Syaoran asked as calmly as he could.

Eriol glanced over to his friend, wondering even more what was going on.

"She's weally pretty. She has short hair and a red sweater wid blue pants," the voice on the line began to sniffle, "but mommy hurt her so she has cuts all over. Dere's so much blood. I wanted to help my fwend but then mommy left me all by myself in the basement."

This caught Syaoran's attention, while at the same time causing him to lose his patience.

"WHO'S YOUR MOTHER? WHAT DID SHE DO TO SAKURA?"

The little boy started to cry, a soft sob that escalated to a hysterical howl.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sowy. I-I-I d-di-didn't want anysing to-to happen to my fwend. Mom-mom-mommy didn't, didn't listen to me."

"Okay, okay, calm down I'm sorry for yelling at you," a hint of anger still tinted his voice, he needed answers, but if the kid kept crying then he wouldn't get them.

He covered his hand over the receiver and faced Eriol.

"Stop the car. We may be getting the best lead by far."

Eriol did as instructed.

He now was just as anxious as Syaoran was. There were only three things that he wanted in life. One, was to get into a good university and pursue with his dream. The second was that maybe Tomoyo could come back to life, but he knew that that couldn't happen, which led to the third, and at the moment, most important thing. To hold Meilin in his arms and never let her go until he knew for a fact that she wouldn't scare him like that again. The amount of fear that welled up in his body concerning what may have happened to her or Sakura, was immense.

Syaoran took his hand off of the receiver.

"Do you want your friend to be okay?"

The little boy sniffled.

"Yes," he replied, barely audible.

"Then you need to tell me where you guys are, where you live, or what the area looks like. You tell me that and I will tell it to the police so they can come and help you, okay?"

The little boy was silent again. There were a few sniffles, then silence.

"But how do I know you're going to help me?"

Syaoran smiled.

"Because I'm your friend's friend, and I want to help."

The little boy thought about it and then told Syaoran that he did not know the exact address, but he could describe what it looked like, which he did.

Syaoran thanked the boy and then gave his word that everything would be alright.

He hung up the phone and told Eriol immediately where he needed to go, and the blue haired man turned on the car and flew down the street.

Syaoran made a mental note to call the police as soon as they found the house and could give them a solid address.

_There are still two things that are bothering me. The first thing is who the hell is this kid's mother? I could have sworn that Javier was behind all of this. And the second thing, that isn't as major, but I still wonder about; why was the kid so susceptible to giving away his home information to a stranger?_

But then again, it's not like his mother taught him any better.

--------

After Sakura finished crying, she sat on the ground, hugging her knees and not making a sound.

Meilin hated seeing her friend like this. Sakura was behaving like a young child who did something wrong and was waiting for their parent to discipline them. Meilin knew Sakura needed some tough love, and that was exactly what she was going to offer.

"Listen Sakura, I get that you've been traumatized by this experience, I can only imagine what's running thought your head right now, and you and Syaoran are going to have some serious trust issues **when**, not if, you guys are reunited, but you're always complaining that it's Syaoran that saves you, and I think it's gotten to the point where you rely on that. I don't know if you've noticed this or not but you're your own person, and you can save your own damn self. What you need to do right now it prove to Syaoran that you can manage without him being there. That way, God forbid, if something later on in your life were to happen similar like this, as unlikely as it is, you will be able to take care of yourself, and he won't have to worry as much about you. And remember, none of this is your fault. It's Javier's and Jai Yu's. Those are the people that were messing with our heads, those are the people that we need to get revenge on."

Sakura still stayed in silence but then looked at her friend and nodded.

"You know what Meilin," she said while rising to her feet, "we're getting the hell out of here tonight."

Meilin grinned widely, the first smile that appeared on her face in a very long time.

"That's the spirit! Now get me down from here before Javier gets back."

TBC…

[A/N: So I lied about the story being almost over. I just had a sudden rush of ideas that I want to add to this story, since this isn't going to be a trilogy. It won't be too much longer, but it won't be over in the next 2/3 chapters, let's just say that much.

And by the way, I haven't forgotten that Syaoran is one of the main, main characters :P. The spotlight is going to switch to him slightly after a few chapters. Not as much spotlight as Sakura got, but enough :)

Anyways, leave your reviews please & thank you.

**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**: We'll see. We shall see :P. And thanks a lot, I'll try to remember to let at least him have a happy ending. Thanks for the review!

**pikachu2510**: Well isn't someone a little addicted to my fic, hahha :P. I'm glad you are enjoying it and thanks for the compliment and the review!]


End file.
